The Golden Lamp
by Ogregal
Summary: During the beginning of the quest, the Company discovers a golden lamp they have found in the Troll's lair. But what they do not know that this lamp is magical, inhabited by a genie named Olora, which can possibly change the course of the quest, and the fates of the Durin's.
1. The Golden Lamp

**The Golden Lamp**

**A/N: This a story I have written previously a while back, I'm bringing it back as a rewrite. And I'm praying that this site would keep the story on, and not deleting it like the last fic I posted. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gandalf had just stepped forward, rescuing the company from being tied up. After talking with Thorin briefly, he leads the Company into the troll's cave. Fili and Kili decided to explore further into the cave. "OW!" cried out the young dwarf prince. "What?" said Fili. "I think I tripped over something!" grumbled Kili. Fili ran over to his brother. "Oh, for Durin's sake, Kee! You just tripped over a stupid lamp! Its not like it actually attacked you or anything!" joked Fili.

Kili smiled, picking up the lamp. "This is quite extraordinary! I never seen something like this before-when it becomes to treasures!" said Kili. "We should show it to Mister Gloin or Mister Balin, maybe they know a thing or two about it." suggested Fili. Kili nodded, as they walked towards the Company. "Mister Balin, look what I found!" said Kili walking over to the older dwarf. "What is it you got there?" asked Balin, as he noticed Kili holding the gold lamp. Kili handed over the item to Balin.

"Wow, this is quite odd. This lamp! I really don't know about this one, laddie. This one maybe Gandalf have some answers too!" said Balin.

And he returned the lamp to Kili. "We should move out!" Thorin called out to the Company, as they followed their leader outside the cave. "Shh! Somebody's coming!" said Bofur, as they could hear movement in the distance. Suddenly, they could see a man dressed in brown robes driving a sled drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown Wizard. While Gandalf and Radagast spoke, the Company dispersed. "Hey, Mr. Boggins!" called out Kili, as he approached the hobbit. "Its Baggins! What is it?" said Bilbo. "Can you look after my lamp for me? Nature calls!" said the dwarf prince.

"Of course." said Bilbo, taking the lamp, looking at the item in amazement. _The lamp needs dusted badly! Now I really wished I brought my handkerchiefs! I will tell Kili when he returns from his business to dust his lamp, _thought the hobbit. Shortly, Kili returned from his business. "Thanks for watching it for me!" said Kili. "You're welcome! And by the way, it needs cleaned! So you may want to clean it later. It smells of troll!" said Bilbo. "I will take advice!" said Kili.

Suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance, and Kili knew that sound. _Well, there just went the idea of cleaning the lamp! _thought Kili. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, its orcs!" Bofur replied. Gandalf shortly approaches Thorin.

Shortly, Ori quickly ran down towards them. "The ponies! They have bolted!" exclaimed the dwarf, when suddenly, two wargs charged at the company as Thorin and Dwalin swung their weapons, killing the wargs. Gandalf quickly approaches Thorin. "Whom did you speak about the quest?" demanded Gandalf. "Nobody, I swear!" snapped Thorin, hotly. "We're being hunted by orcs!" said Gandalf. "I can outrun them." spoke up Radagast. "Are you sure of that? Those are Ghungabad orcs!" said Gandalf.

"And these are Rhosebel rabbits! Let me see them try!" grinned Radagast, as he took his sled and bolted. "RUN!" Gandalf called out to the Company, as they began to ran. Kili tossed the lamp to Bilbo. "Bilbo, maybe you should keep the lamp!" called out the dwarf. Bilbo nodded, as he caught the lamp and stuffed it in his jacket, while Kili readied his bow, as he began firing arrows at the oncoming orcs, riding on the wargs approaching the company.

"Stand your ground!" called out Thorin, as he could see more orcs coming towards them. "We're being surrounded!" cried out Fili. Bilbo withdrawn his sword, when suddenly, he could hear a feminine voice whispered to him. _"You! Hey you!" _said the voice. "WHO SAID THAT?!" cried out the hobbit, quite startled at the voice.

"_Don't just stand there, you fur ball! RUN!" _said the voice. Bilbo scanned around the around the area trying to find the source of the feminine voice, but he couldn't find it. "_I SAID MOVE YOU IDIOT!" _shouted the voice, and suddenly Bilbo could see the voice came from the lamp. _Did that lamp just spoke to me?! O-kay! Either I'm losing my mind, or this quest is getting crazier by the minute! _Bilbo thought, as he began running again, obeying the voice's commands. "Where is Gandalf?" called out Gloin.

"The wizard has abandoned us!" moaned Oin. "Over here, you fools!" shouted Gandalf from behind a large rock. Shortly the company found Gandalf and stood nearby him behind the rock. "Into the tunnels, quick!" the wizard demanded, as Bilbo and the wizard slid inside the tunnels first, shortly followed by the rest of the Company. "KILI!" Thorin called out, as they waited for Kili to enter, whom right now was still firing arrows the orcs. Finally, Kili entered the tunnels, shortly followed by a dead orc, tumbling in front of Thorin.

Thorin removed an arrow from the orcs head. "Elves!" spat the dwarf, as he examined the arrow. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" called out Dwalin. "I say we should follow it!" said Bofur. And so Gandalf led the Company further into the tunnels.

They soon came to an area that looked out upon a beautiful valley, with a large palace home centered in the valley, surrounded by trees. "Imaladris! Home of Lord Elrond!" Gandalf announced. "Rivendell!" gasped Bilbo. "Yes, Rivendell!" said Gandalf, smiling at the hobbit. "Is this your plan all long? To seek refuge with the elves?" snapped Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, the only ill will you bring is upon yourself!" said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested Thorin. "Of course they can, Thorin. But you need Lord Elrond's expertise to translate your map! I cannot read it, nor you, Thorin!" said Gandalf, as he continued to lead the Company into the valley.

They soon entered the courtyard, as they are being greeted by a brown haired dwarf, Lindir, Lord Elrond's advisor. "Greetings, Mithrandir!" said the elf. "Greetings, Master Lindir! Is Lord Elrond home?" asked Gandalf. "Lord Elrond isn't home!" said Lindir. But no soon as he said that, the Company could hear horns sounded off as a group of elves mounted on horses began circling around the Company, startling them. "Stand your ground!" called out Thorin, as they grouped together, brandishing their weapons.

"_What a bunch of idiots! These elves aren't going to hurt them!" _said the feminine voice from the lamp.

"Excuse me? Did you just say something?" asked Bilbo softly. "_Yes, Halfling! I said something! What? You never seen a talking lamp before?" _said the voice. "No, not to say that I haven't. I wasn't the one that found the lamp-it was Kili, the young dwarf!" said Bilbo. _"Well, just because he had found the lamp doesn't make him my Master! You sir Halfling, have the job to wipe the lamp and free me!" _said the feminine voice. "What do you mean? I really don't understand? And this really isn't a good time right now to explain!" said Bilbo.

"_Very well, I'll explain later! Just stand out on the balcony before dinner time, so I can explain myself and who I am!" _said the female voice. "Got it." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you're not talking to that lamp are you?" asked Ori. "No, I'm not talking to the lamp!" snapped Bilbo. "It sure looks like yer talkin' to it, laddie!" laughed Bofur. "I said I WASN'T TALKING TO IT!" snapped Bilbo, angrily. "Just leave him alone with the lamp!" laughed Fili, as the Company soon followed Elrond inside the palace, and into the Dining Hall.

As everyone took their seats, Bilbo was about to walk towards the balcony, when Gandalf stopped him. "Where are you going, Bilbo?" asked the wizard. "I'm just going out for some fresh air! I'll be back inside in a few!" said Bilbo. Gandalf nodded.

Once Bilbo arrived outside on the balcony, the lamp began to speak again. _"Now allow me to introduce myself, Mister-!" _began the lamp. "Baggins-Bilbo Baggins!" said Bilbo. _"Yes, Mister Baggins, I got it. I am Olora, and I am a genie! I've been locked up in this lamp for over 3000 years, and I very much like to be free again!" _said the lamp. "Genie! A real genie?! I thought genies only existed in children's stories!" exclaimed the hobbit. The lamp laughed. _"No, not really! I'm one of those rare few that exist in Middle Earth. Now if you so much as help me here and clean the lamp?" _the female voice asked.

"Of course, I will!" said Bilbo, as he took the hem of his jacket, and began wiping the lamp gently. All of a sudden, to the hobbit's surprise, the lamp began to shake and it flew out of Bilbo's hands, as the hobbit let out a soft shriek, startled by the scene. The next thing that happened, was large white smoke formed from the funnel of the lamp, and it quickly disappeared as it formed, and now standing in front of Bilbo is a woman with long, jet black hair, blue eyes, wearing dark blue baggy trousers, and purple blouse.

Adorning her ears, are two golden earrings, and she wore a golden circlet on her head. Bilbo's mouth dropped open, as he looked upon her. And he knew she was speaking the truth.

"You really are a genie, are you? Do you grant wishes?" asked Bilbo. Olora nodded. "Yes I do. And since you were the one whom had freed me from my lamp, you will be the one to make a wish." said Olora. "To be honest, I really don't know what I wish right now." said Bilbo. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to make your wishes, Mister Baggins. Oh, but there are some rules however, when it comes to the wishes." said Olora. "Rules? When did making wishes have rules involved?" said Bilbo, raising an eye brow.

"Mister Baggins, these are rules are placed for safety reasons. If you make a wrong wish, you cannot take the wish back! The wish you make, has to be a very special wish, for you to make in which you have three! One whom has a generous heart, will make thy wishes worth, to those whom are of greed, and selfishness, and wish will never last!" the genie recited. "Wow, those are beautiful words, Miss Olora." said Bilbo. "You're welcome, Bilbo! That's why I have chosen you to be my Master. Do you have any more questions for me?" said Olora.

"Yes, actually I do have another question. What happens if I made all three wishes?" asked Bilbo. "I will be permanently free from the lamp, and will be able to walk Middle Earth." Olora replied. "Will you still be able to use magic?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I will still have my powers, but I will no longer grant wishes. Now come, I can imagine you are hungry! Go on inside and eat." said Olora. "And what about you? Shouldn't I introduce you to the Company?" asked Bilbo. "No, not yet! I like to meet them later. In the meantime, I'm going to take a stroll into the gardens." said Olora. Bilbo nodded, and he walked back inside. No soon as he entered the Dining Hall, Thorin approaches him. "Where have you been Halfling?! Gandalf has been looking for you!" snapped Thorin.

"I was only going for a walk! I told all of you already I wasn't going to be gone long!" hissed Bilbo, and he walked away from Thorin. _Something isn't right about the Halfling, he's acting a way bit odd! _thought Thorin, as he sat down in a corner across from the Company, taking a drink from his flask. Meanwhile, Bilbo sat in between Balin and Gandalf. "Bilbo, you've been away for a while now! What's going on? Are you alright?" asked Balin. "I'm fine, Balin." said Bilbo. But unfortunately, Gandalf didn't believe it.

"Bilbo, you are hiding something. Wouldn't you mind telling me what is going on here? You're acting rather strangely, even for you!" said Gandalf. "Gandalf, I like a word with you in private!" said Bilbo. "Of course." said Gandalf.

And so the hobbit and wizard entered another room. "Gandalf, as you known already that Kili had found this lamp in the troll's lair." began Bilbo, as he took out the lamp and shown it to the wizard. Gandalf's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Bilbo, why didn't you or Kili come to me about this before we left the cave?" demanded Gandalf, sternly. "Gandalf, we had no time to because of the orcs! Otherwise, we would have come forward to you about it! Why?" asked Bilbo.

"Was there a woman named Olora whom lived in this lamp?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, she told me her name, and claims she is a genie." Bilbo replied. Gandalf's face turned pale. "She is still under the curse…" mumbled Gandalf. "Am I missing something here?" asked Bilbo, in frustration. "Bilbo, the woman you have met is under a genie's curse. This woman, Olora, is really a Maiar. She is my daughter, Bilbo." said Gandalf, smiling at the hobbit. "YOUR WHAT?!" cried out the hobbit. Gandalf nodded.

"Olora is my daughter whom had remained under a genie's curse for years, since a very young age. The curse can be broken with the three wishes, which you whom she assigned the wishes too." said Gandalf. "But what of the quest, Gandalf? Will she joining us?" asked Bilbo.

"Of course she will be going, Bilbo! It was destiny that we have found her. She is going to be part of this quest." said Gandalf. "Are you saying you knew the whole time she is going to be part of this Company?" said Bilbo. "Yes. And tonight, we will speak to Thorin and introduce her. Where is Olora by the way?" asked Gandalf. "Taking a walk in the gardens." Bilbo replied.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Meanwhile, Olora was about to enter the conservatory when she could see someone is already outside, walking around. It was Thorin, as he strolled the conservatory, and soon he sat down upon a bench. Olora prayed she wouldn't get noticed, as she was about to walk back inside. "Hold it! Who are you? I never seen you around here before? You don't appear to be an elf, nor dwarf." spoke up Thorin, as he noticed Olora. _Great, I have been found! Come up with some lie, don't tell him who you really are,_ Olora thought.

"I'm just a relative paying the Lord of this home a visit!" Olora replied. "That figures, you're an elf!" grumbled Thorin. "What? Is that a problem? Is that an issue whether I am an elf or not?!" Olora snapped. "Yes! Elves cannot be trusted! They are nothing but lying, conniving backstabbing nit wits whom are selfish and greedy!" shot back Thorin hotly. "Selfish and Greedy?! _Selfish and Greedy?! _Let me tell YOU who's selfish and greedy, is the moron sitting in front of me!" yelled Olora.

Suddenly, Thorin angrily approaches her, as he placed his hands roughly on her shoulders.

"I would take back those words, if I were you!" hissed Thorin, angrily. "You are hurting me, let go!" snapped Olora. "Take it back, then I will release you!" snarled Thorin. "No!" said Olora. "You heard her, Thorin! Let her go!" demanded a gruff voice, and the two of them turned, and they could see Gandalf standing in front of them. _"Papa! Thank goodness you're here!" _Olora cried out in a language Thorin had never heard before. But then it left him in confusion, when he saw Gandalf hugging Olora. "Its been years since I last seen you, daughter. I never thought I would ever see you again!" said Gandalf softly.

And now this really shocked Thorin. _Daughter?! This obnoxious woman is Gandalf's daughter? And here I thought she was an elf?! _thought Thorin. Thorin felt really bad that he yelled at her like he had done. He didn't know whom she is, and he had just assumed she was an elf residing in Rivendell spying on him. "Thorin, I'm glad you are out here, there is something we need to discuss." said Gandalf. "What about?" asked Thorin, grumpily. "It seems we have a new member of your Company. Thorin meet my daughter, Olorin. She will be joining you on your quest." said Gandalf.

Thorin became angry at hearing this. "Have you gone mad, _Tharkun?! _There is no way, this woman is coming with us!" barked Thorin.

"And why not? Where am I going to go? After all, I am a genie, assigned to a hobbit whom is my master!" snapped Olora. "What in Durin's name are you talking about, woman?! What is going on here?!" bellowed Thorin. "I think its time we should explain your situation, Olora." suggested Gandalf. "Well some one better bloody well explain!" roared Thorin. "Fine." said Olora, and she told Thorin her tale, while Gandalf broke in between Olora, from time to time.

"We're keeping her identity a secret because rumors of a dark force rising in Dul Guldur whom is seeking my daughter and wanting to use her powers for his advantage. Thorin, you have to take her with us. She will save you, and your nephews. If you don't chose her to go with you, then you will deal with your fates." said Gandalf. "Very well. She will come with us. But I will not be responsible for her fate. And if she even thinks of distracting us and slowing us down, she is out of the company, and we will send her back here to Rivendell." said Thorin, and he walked back inside. "Idiot!" grumbled Olora.

"Don't let him get to you, Olora. He'll warm up to you eventually. Now its time to introduce you to the rest of the Company!" said Gandalf, and Olora followed her father inside the palace.

When Gandalf introduces Olora to the Company, she felt overwhelmed with the shower of questions the dwarves are giving here. Especially from Kili, whom was the one that found the lamp in the first place. "I don't understand, Olora. I was the one that found the lamp, why did you choose Bilbo to be your master instead of me?" asked Kili. "I have my reasons which I'm not going to explain, Master Kili." Olora replied. "Oh." said Kili.

"Don't let our Uncle intimidate you, Miss Olora. Just as most of us dwarves are, we have a strong distrust in outsiders." said Fili. "So I take it I have to earn my trust?" said Olora. "Yes." said Fili. _Yeah, if we don't constantly bump heads first, _thought Olora. "I think its time we would get our rest. Come with me, daughter, we will speak with Elrond." said Gandalf, and the two left the room. "I'm not sure about her." said Nori. "I think it's a bad idea of Gandalf allowing her to join us. There is something about her that isn't right." growled Dwalin.

"That's what I've been telling all of you all long! Gandalf refuses to listen to my reason!" piped in Thorin. "What are we going to do then?" asked Ori. "We'll leave without her." said Thorin. "Yes, Gandalf spoken to us earlier urging us to leave as soon as possible." said Balin. "We will leave now. Everyone pack your things." demanded Thorin.

_How could they do this to her? They can't just leave her behind! _thought Bilbo. "Bilbo, you too! Start packing!" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin!" grumbled the hobbit as he began packing his belongings. Bilbo felt quite hesitant of going, considering that he is Olora's Master. "Bilbo, what's the matter?" asked Thorin, as he noticed the hobbit slacking behind. "We can't just leave her behind, Thorin!" said Bilbo. "Why is that? She doesn't belong with us! She is a distraction, and will slow us down! I don't trust her! Now lets go!" snapped Thorin.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one whom is her Master." growled Bilbo loudly. But the dwarf ignored the hobbit's remark as they left Rivendell. Meanwhile after Olora sat in a meeting with Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman, Olora felt uneasy, especially around Saruman. _"Father, I don't feel comfortable sitting here! May I be excused?" _Olora spoken to Gandalf through her thoughts. "You may go as you wish! Tell the others they should go." Gandalf whispered.

Suddenly, Galadriel turned her attention to Gandalf. _"The dwarves have left! You knew!" _said the Elf Queen, through Gandalf's thought. And no soon as Olora was about to leave the chamber, Lindir enters the room. "The dwarves! They have left, my lady and lords." spoken the elf. "WHAT?!" cried out Olora in anger, and Gandalf face palmed.

_I cannot believe they left me behind! How could they? Don't they trust me at all?! _Olora's mind reeled, and she turned to her father. "What am I going to do?" asked Olora. "You're going with me, Olora. Don't worry! We'll catch up with them." said Gandalf. "You're not going anywhere! Especially you!" spoke up Saruman, and he glared over at Olora. "Saruman, this isn't no time for your foolish games. We are leaving. Come on, Olora." said Gandalf, as he and the woman leave the chamber.

_You will not get away with this, Olora! You'll see! Already dark forces are hunting you down, and you will never escape! _Saruman's voice spoken to her. Olora closed her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Olora. I know he's speaking to you! You will be safe with me, no harm will come to you." said Gandalf gently. While packing her belongings, Gandalf went to an armory and he given her some weapons she can use during her travels. He had given her a sword, and also a bow and quiver of arrows as well.

Once Olora is packed, the two wizards leave Rivendell. "They are heading towards the Misty Mountains as we speak, and they are in danger." said Gandalf. "In danger?!" exclaimed Olora. "They are held captive by goblins. I know an entrance that leads into the Goblin Caves." said Gandalf.

Five hours later, they arrived at the entrance of the Goblin Caves. Olora could hear horrible singing and music in the distance. She had never heard such a terrible racket in her entire life time. "Oh, they need to stop that singing!" cried out Olora. Suddenly, she could feel a strange sensation risen through her, as she could hear Bilbo's voice speaking through her thoughts. _I wish I found a way out of these caves, and the stupid creature off my back! _Olora could hear Bilbo say.

Suddenly Olora closed her eyes, as she clenched her fists. "Olora! What are you doing?!" asked Gandalf, as they could feel the cave beginning to shake. "Bilbo made his wish, I'm granting it." said Olora. _Foolish hobbit! He has wasted a wish! He could have escaped on his own! _thought Gandalf. "Now listen to me, Olora! When I tell you to run out and fight, run out and fight!" Gandalf instructed Olora. The woman nodded. "GO!" said Gandalf, as the two of them jumped out into the large cave, and they begin fighting the goblins.

"Grab your weapons and let's go!" called out Gandalf to the Company. Suddenly, Thorin took notice of Olora fighting off the goblins. "What is SHE doing here?!" barked Thorin, angrily. "This is no time for questions, Thorin!" barked Gandalf, as they followed the wizard further into the caves while fighting the goblins.

Hours later, they reached the bridge when suddenly the Goblin King leaps out in front of them. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?!" snickered the Great Goblin. Suddenly, without a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Great Goblin's gut. "That will do it." The Goblin King stated, and the bridge collapsed as the Great Goblin fell. Shortly, the entire company fell as well when the rest of the bridge had broken off.

Suddenly, Olora fell, and off people to land on top of her was the Company's leader, Thorin. "Get off of me!" hissed Olora. "How can I? We are trapped!" hissed Thorin, angrily. "Well that could have been worse!" spoke up Bofur. And suddenly, no soon as the dwarf said that, the corpse of the Great Goblin came crushing down upon them. "You've got to be kidding!" shouted Dwalin. "Oh for heaven's sake, Bofur! Why do you have to jinx us for?!" snapped Olora. "Sorry, my bad!" said Bofur, softly.

After Gandalf removed the debris from the Company, he led them out of the Goblin caves. They soon arrived at a clearing. Olora sighed with relief as it felt nice to breath the fresh air again. Gandalf began counting each member of the Company as they entered the clearing, and everyone was there an accounted for, on exception for one person.

And it was Bilbo whom turned out missing. Olora frowned. She thought she had granted his wish of helping him escape, and she didn't see the hobbit at all. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" demanded Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! It was Dori whom last seen him!" growled Dwalin. "Well don't blame me! Talk to Nori, he was the last one who had saw him!" snapped Dori. "I remembered seeing him as we first approached the bridge, and he just disappeared like that!" spoke up Nori

"Face it. The hobbit is lone gone. We will not see him no more." growled Thorin. "And you're full of it, dwarf!" snapped Olora quietly, as Thorin shot an angry glance at the young wizard. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared out from the trees, which startled and surprised the Company, especially Balin, whom was left puzzled and scratching his forehead. "Bilbo! I thought we given up on you!" exclaimed Kili. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili. "It doesn't matter now. Our hobbit is back!" said Gandalf. "It matters! Why did you come back?" asked Thorin.

Bilbo smiled as he began to make his speech, promising Thorin and his companions to reclaim their home. Even Olora smiled as she felt proud of her friend, and felt quite moved and touched by his speech. "That leaves me one more question to ask, Gandalf! What is this woman doing here?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, I told you once and I'm going to tell you again, that I explained to you why I want my daughter to join us. And it angered me that you had left her behind. You have to trust me on this." said Gandalf. "Very well. But if she tries anything she is out! Is that understood?" said Thorin, icily. "Agreed." said Gandalf softly. And suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" spoke up Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" called out Gandalf, as they begin running with orcs and wargs following behind them.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Into the trees now!" called out Gandalf, as everyone followed the wizard's order, as they climbed the trees. Olora ended up climbing into a tree, sitting in between Dwalin, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo. Gandalf took his staff and lit up fire on the pine cones and began tossing them down the approaching orcs and wargs, which soon joined in by Fili, Kili and Bilbo. As more pinecones are being tossed at the orcs, the Company cheered as they thought they had won, but unfortunately their cheering ended, when the Pale Orc, Azog, approached on his white warg, with more orcs following behind him.

The company looked down upon the Pale Orc in shock and horror, as they thought Azog had died long ago, which especially not only shocked Thorin, but it angered him. Thorin stood up, reaching for his sword, and he climbed down the tree. "What is he doing?" asked Olora. "This is his battle-let him be!" said Balin, as he sat Olora back down. Olora may have not known the dwarf that well, but she knew he didn't deserve this. And she could see that he could not fight this battle alone.

The Company watches as Thorin and Azog having their show down.

But the more Thorin tried to attack Azog, the more the large orc kept striking at him, knocking over the dwarf. Olora gasped when a warg lunged at the dwarf, gnawing at his chest. "NOOO!" screamed the woman. _"Kill and behead the king!" _Azog demanded to one of his orcs in Black Speech. And as the orc approaches Thorin, and lifting his weapon, preparing to behead him, Bilbo and Olora jumped out from the trees, as Bilbo attacked the warg, killing it and the orc as well, as Olora now stood face to face with Azog.

"What are you doing, woman?! Have you lost your mind?! RUN!" Thorin tried to cry out. "Olora! No! Get back out here! You cannot fight him! He is too strong!" Kili called out. But Olora ignored everyone's protests as she continued to glare at Azog. "You kill him, you have to deal with me first, Orcish Filth!" shouted Olora, as she raised her arms, and a circle of fire surrounding her. _"YOU! My master has been searching for you, Olora The Red! GET HER!" _Azog demanded to his orcs.

But no soon as the orcs reached out to grab her, the Company leapt from the trees, charging at the orcs. At the same time, the Eagles arrived after Gandalf had summoned for them. The Eagles went for Thorin first, shortly followed as they went for Fili, Kili and Olora. And the leader of the Eagles went for Gandalf and Bilbo last.

"Easy there, lady! Not to rough!" said an eagle. "Sorry about that!" said Olora. "You are Olora the Red, daughter of Mithrandir!" said the Eagle. "Yes I am, its nice meeting you, _Nobrendel!" _said Olora. An hour later, the Eagles landed them on a large rock cliff called the Carrock, as they landed a unconscious Thorin, first. Once Gandalf and Bilbo arrived, the wizard quickly ran over to the dwarf, with Olora and Bilbo standing behind him.

Gandalf placed his hand, covering Thorin's face as he mumbled a healing incantation. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halfling, the woman!" spoke up Thorin weakly. "They are here, and they are safe." Gandalf replied. Shortly, Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin slowly stand up, and the dwarf glared at him. "You! You! What were you two thinking?! You would have gotten yourselves killed! Did I not say you are a burden, have no business in the wild, and have no place amongst us?!" snapped Thorin.

_What is he doing? The hobbit went all his way to save him, and he pulls this stunt! And I risked my own life for him, and this is the things we get! _Olora's mind fumed. But suddenly to everyone's surprise, Thorin's mood quickly soften as he looked at Olora and Bilbo, smiling at them. "I never been so wrong, in all my life!" said Thorin.

And he first embraced Bilbo, which startled the hobbit. Then he turned to Olora. "I apologize for my harsh words towards you, Olora, daughter of Tharkun! Welcome to my Company!" said Thorin, as he embraced the woman. "T-thank you!" stammered Olora. Olora realized she couldn't keep her eyes off of the dwarf. She admitted to herself, she found the dwarf leader rather handsome and quite attractive. Suddenly, something caught Bilbo's attention as well as Thorin's. As they looked out over the Carrock, they could see the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor! The last great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" Gandalf replied. "Our home!" said Thorin, smiling. "Wow!" said Olora in awe, as she stood and wondered what it looked like inside the Mountain. Suddenly a thrust flew over the Company heading towards the Lonely Mountain. "What is with the bird?" asked Oin. "That Master Oin, is a thrush!" replied Gandalf. "A sign of a good Omen." said Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us!" said Bilbo.

"How do we get down from here?" called out Fili. "Just follow my lead, there are some stone carved stairs that will help us down!" said Gandalf, and they followed Gandalf. As they walked for a little while, just a few miles from the Carrock, they stopped to make camp.

Oin and Thorin went to a nearby stream as Oin tended to Thorin's injuries. Olora and Bilbo helped Bombur make dinner. Afterwards, Olora sat down and enjoyed her meal as she sat with Bilbo, as the two talked quietly together. "Bilbo, we need to talk!" said Olora as she took a sip of her soup. "What about?" asked Bilbo. "About the last wish you made when we was in the Mountains. Bilbo, that wasn't really a good wish, we had faith in you escaping without my help, you know that." said Olora gently.

"I know. I'm sorry, it was just at a moment and I had no time to reach for my-!" began Bilbo and he quickly stopped. He didn't want to tell her about a magic ring he had found while he was below the goblin caves. "Bilbo, reach for your what?" asked Olora, as she could see the hobbit acting strangely. "Its nothing, Olora! I'm fine, really!" said Bilbo, sharply. Olora sighed and she stood up. Olora could feel her legs falling asleep and she stood up, and decided to go for a walk. As she approached a nearby stream, she began to wash her face.

She didn't hear heavy footsteps walking behind her. "Oh, I didn't know this was occupied. I'll just go back to camp!" said a deep voice from behind her. Olora turned and looked up, as she saw Thorin about to walk back to camp. "Wait! I'll walk back with you!" said Olora.

A slight smile appeared on the dwarf's lips. "I never knew Gandalf had a daughter until now." said Thorin. Olora chuckled. "Well, you know now!" said Olora. "Olora, like I said before, I apologize for my harsh behavior towards you. I should have got to know you more better first, than to outright judge you, and I like to get to know more about you." said Thorin. "And I will tell you more about me over a cup of tea!" said Olora, smiling at Thorin as they arrived at the camp and sat down.

Already the dwarves are now singing merrily while Bofur played tunes on his flute. Olora laughed as she listened, and Thorin stood up, and lead some of the dwarves singing more and much louder. And she could see Thorin, Fili and Kili dancing together as they sang. _I never knew these dwarves can dance, especially old grumpy pants. And I find that rather attractive, _thought Olora. Suddenly, Thorin took notice of Olora smiling at him, and he approached her. "Would you mind sharing a dance with me, Olora?" asked Thorin. "I would be honored to dance with you!" said Olora, as she curtsied to the dwarf leader, and Thorin bowed, as the two began dancing as the dwarves sang.

Olora could hear Thorin himself singing along, and she could feel her heart racing._ Good gracious me, what a voice! I haven't heard such a beautiful singing voice in my entire life! _Olora thought.

Olora was so involved looking at Thorin as they danced, she didn't realize the song already had finished, and everyone laughed. "Oops!" said Olora and she blushed. "Seems like our genie here is having a time of her life!" chirped Gloin. "I better just go and rest now! Good night everyone!" said Olora. "Good night!" everyone said together. Thorin stood and watched Olora walk over to her bedroll and lay down. _Quite intriguing indeed, this Olora-and also very beautiful-Now I'm starting to like her already, _thought Thorin, as he sat down on a log.

And from there, he called out to the Company to sing a much more somber song, as he had led them into singing. His beautiful velvet baritone rose above the others. As Olora laid down in her bedroll, she could hear the dwarf leader's stunning singing rising over the other dwarves, and she quickly dozed off to the somber song. The next morning, Bilbo had to wake Olora as she over slept. "The Company is ready to leave, Olora and you're still sleeping." said Bilbo. "Oh, sorry about that! Its just I had a good dream last night for once. Normally most of my dreams are nightmares." said Olora.

"What was this good dream about?" asked Bilbo. Olora blushed. "I rather not say." said Olora.

"Why?"

"Because you will laugh, that's why." smirked Olora. "I would never laugh at you, Olora! Just please tell me what's the good dream about?" said Bilbo. "Very well, I will tell you as long as you promise me you will not tell anyone else, Thorin especially, because it involves him." said Olora. Bilbo grinned. "Oh, do tell! I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Thorin." said Bilbo. "I had a dream that Thorin kissed me. Just out of the blue, he kissed me. After we danced together last night, it felt magical to me for some reason, and then he started singing an old dwarven hymn with his companions, and that's when my dreams of Thorin kissing me started." Olora confessed.

"You like him do you? I thought you hated him?" teased the hobbit. "Well, after getting to know him a little better and seeing a different side of him last night, my mind changed. He is a great dwarf, and he'll make a great King Under the Mountain!" said Olora. "Olora! Bilbo! We're leaving!" Thorin called out to them. "Well its our cue!" said Bilbo. "Remember, Bilbo! Not a word!" said Olora. Bilbo nodded. Unfortunately, Fili and Kili overheard the conversation, and the two young dwarves chuckled softly together as they continued.

Gandalf informed them as they walked that day, that their next stop will be at Beorn's home, where they will get more supplies for the next leg of their journey. As they arrived in the bee pastures, Olora could hear Fili and Kili calling out to her, as they walked nearby Thorin. "Hey Lora! What's this I hear you have a strong liking with our Uncle?!" joked Kili, grinning. "WHAT?! How did you two know about that?!" cried out Olora, angrily. "Olora, I swear to you I didn't say anything!" said Bilbo, quickly as he gave a worried expression to Olora.

"No, Bilbo didn't say a word, we overheard you and our burglar talking." confessed Fili. "YOU IDIOTS! How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation?! Don't you know its rude to get involved in other people's conversations that don't concern you?!" shouted Olora, feeling really embarrassed now, as Thorin walked nearby and hearing all of this. "We're sorry, Lora! It couldn't be helped that we listened!" said Kili, sheepishly. "The nerve of you two! I never felt so humiliated in my entire life!" yelled Olora as she stormed away. "Olora, slow down! You can't just walk up to a skin changer's door without your father!" called out Dwalin.

"You just watch me!" barked Olora.

Suddenly Gandalf approached her, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. "Don't listen to them. They are young and foolish. Someday their antics will catch up with them. The lads have never meant to embarrass you." said Gandalf gently. "Well, they had no right to eavesdrop in my conversation between Bilbo and I." Olora said, sharply. "I will talk with them about that, don't worry." said Thorin firmly, now standing next to Gandalf, as they could see Beorn's home ahead of them.

Olora smiled at Thorin. "We will go in pairs! Bilbo, myself, Olora and Thorin will go first, Balin and Dwalin, you will be after us, Oin and Gloin, and the Ri's and Fili and Kili, Bofur, Bombur and Bombur!" said Gandalf. Everyone nodded, as they watched Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and Olora walk towards Beorn's home.

**A/N: I decided to go for book verse of the Company's stay with Beorn. I liked the movie version, but the book verse is much better in my eyes. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Gandalf and the others arrived at Beorn's front yard, the wizard introduces Thorin, Olora and Bilbo to him. Beorn's attention turned to Olora first. "Its been years since I last seen you Olora the Red. The last time I seen you, you were only 11 years old, and with your mother." said Beorn. "My late mother." said Olora sadly. Thorin looked at Olora. "And you? What is Halfling doing so far away from the comforts of his own home? I'm surprised to see you out here." said Beorn. "I have asked Mister Baggins to join, because of his role as a burglar." explained Gandalf, speaking on the hobbit's behalf.

"Ha! A burglar! He doesn't look like a burglar to me." said Beorn with a slight chuckle. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" grumbled Bilbo loudly. Thorin looked at the hobbit. "At ease, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin. "And this here, is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of.." began Gandalf. "I already know who he is, wizard and of his family. And as you know I'm not overly fond of dwarves. They are greedy folk." said Beorn. "Not all of them are greedy." said Olora. Thorin smiled at the woman.

"Do you have anymore surprises up your sleeve?" asked Beorn. "Actually we have more people than just these three here!" said Gandalf, and he turned to the Company signaling to step forward in pairs. Olora couldn't help but laugh when Dwalin and Balin appeared, and they kept bowing to Beorn, and saying 'At your service' a few times. It even brought a loud laugh from Beorn. "These dwarves are quite amusing if I may say so! Is there anymore?" asked Beorn.

Shortly Fili and Kili appeared slowly. "Well come forward, my little jack-in the boxes! I won't bite!" said Beorn. "Jack-in-the boxes?!" grumbled Kili, looking at Fili. "Fili!" said the blonde dwarf. "And Kili!" said Kili, smiling. "At your service!" both dwarves said together as they bowed together. Pretty soon, Beorn had met all the dwarves, and he invited them inside for lunch. They exchanged stories, as Gandalf explained to Beorn they are on the run from Orcs, led by Azog and his son, Bolg.

Beorn also shared to them his share of orc troubles as well, as he admitted of killing some orcs whom had been crossing his land. "They won't come near this place, once I'm out scouting my land." said Beorn. "Well, that's a relief." said Bilbo quietly. Olora nodded.

Beorn also invited the Company to stay for a few days to regain their strength and gather supplies they needed for the next leg of their journey. Later that evening, Beorn went out for the evening while Thorin and the rest of the Company retreated into Beorn's great hall, as they sat on the floor in front of a fire pit that centered the room. Bilbo already had gone to bed, and Gandalf sat outside on the front porch.

As for Olora she sat next to Thorin, whom was sitting cross legged in front of his company, smoking a pipe. Suddenly, Bofur took out his flute, as he called out for a song. Thorin took notice of a lute sitting nearby as he reached for this instrument. Soon as Thorin started to play it, Bofur joined in with Thorin on his flute. And presently Thorin began to sing, shortly joined in by the rest of the dwarves: 

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With a final strum on the lute, the song ended. Olora smiled at the Company and Thorin. "You look tired, Lora. You should get some rest." said Thorin. Olora stood up. "Yes, I'll just retire to my room now." said Olora. "Wait, here, you rest on me!" said Thorin. This gesture took Olora by surprise. She didn't expect this coming from Thorin. And so she sat back down, as Thorin pulled Olora close to him as Olora laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Thorin whispered to Olora, as she fell asleep.

Thorin remained awake as he allowed Olora to sleep in his arms. Balin took notice a change in his friend's behavior, and the older dwarf walked over to him. "I notice you are becoming quite fond of our lady wizard." said Balin, smiling at his friend. "Fond is more than what I should be describing right now, Balin." said Thorin, softly. "You're in love with her, I can see that." said Balin. Thorin remained silent. "Gandalf is right, it is a blessing that she is with us." said Balin.

"That is their intentions. I can see there is more to Olora than she leads us to believe. She is still under the Genie's curse. Maybe I should have found the lamp instead of Kili." said Thorin. Balin laughed. "I won't say a word to Kili, nor Bilbo, whom already is her Master." said Balin. "Yes, and he already made his first wish, something he should have never had done yet. I agree with Olora on that. He would have escaped on his own, and he did." said Thorin.

"You no longer doubt our burglar, which I am happy to see that. After all he saved your life." said Balin, and before he walked away, Thorin stopped him. "Balin?" said Thorin.

"Yes?"

"How do I express my feelings for her? I'm not good at this sort of thing!" said Thorin. "You are pretty good a poetry, laddie. Let her know how you feel through a poem-even a song." said Balin. Yes Thorin had written a few poems growing up as a young prince, and written two songs, which one they had sung at Bag End, and a song they had sung that night. _I am not very good at writing love songs, its not my thing! But If it's the way to go, anything will work I suppose, _thought Thorin.

The next morning, everyone woke up for breakfast and then went out on a field to train. Olora went out to join the company, whom also trained with them, which she took up teaching Bilbo to fight with his sword. She noticed Thorin wasn't there, and wondered why he wasn't out here to train. After Olora and Bilbo trained for a little while, they stopped and took a small break. "Fili told me he saw you laying in Thorin's arms last night. What was all that about?" said Bilbo, with a grin.

"He didn't want me to walk to bed because he knew I was very tired, so he allowed me to rest on him. I sense that he has feelings for me." said Olora. "He does have feelings for you, Olora." said Bilbo, his tone sad and filled with disappointment. Olora could see the expression on Bilbo's features. "Bilbo, is there something you need to tell me? Why are you looking so sad?" asked Olora. Bilbo glared at Olora.

And his expression filled with anger. "I found you first, Olora! Why would he fall for you, when he wasn't the one that found you! I am your Master, don't I deserve you?" Bilbo snapped. Bilbo's words took Olora by surprise. She didn't see this coming. She knew Bilbo always liked her, but she didn't realize his feelings had grown much stronger. _Crap! That's two of them that have feelings for me. This is not good, not good at all! _Olora thought.

"Olora, I wouldn't be disappointed if you choose Thorin over me. If that's what you decide." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I don't know I feel right to now to be honest. Thorin is a nice kind dwarf, and all and loyal, and you are a nice, loyal and with a heart of gold, its hard to choose. If I had my way, I would just not say anything at all. I'm confused. Why do you two have to do this?!" snapped Olora, standing up. "Olora-Wait!" Bilbo called out, as Olora was about to run away. Olora stopped and looked at Bilbo.

"I'm sorry-If this upsets you, I should have never said anything." said Bilbo. "Don't worry about it, Bilbo." said Olora. "Look, just go and take some time for yourself, you need it!" said Bilbo. Olora nodded, as she walked away from the hobbit. Olora entered Beorn's home.

And no soon as she entered Beorn's great hall, she could see Thorin approaching her, a smile on his face as he walked towards her. "I've been looking for you, Olora! Where did you go?" asked Thorin. "I went out to train, teaching Bilbo the use of his sword." Olora replied. Thorin scowled. "You could've waited until later for that." growled the dwarf. "What do you mean?" asked Olora, sharply. "I wanted to talk to you, Olora. There is something I like to get off my chest." said Thorin, calmly.

"I already know what this is about, Thorin. You have feelings for me. After last night, I could see that just plainly." said Olora. "Do you feel the same for me, Olora?" asked Thorin. Olora bowed her head. "I don't know, Thorin." said Olora, quietly. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'? You should know!" snapped Thorin, impatiently. "Thorin, I need some time to think about this. We only known each other for a couple weeks! I'm not ready for this." said Olora, and she walked away. Olora decided to go back outside, and she took up a few daggers, and began throwing them, taking out her anger and frustration on throwing the weapons.

_These people are driving me crazy! I wished I was never found! I was much happier in my lamp, instead of putting up with a dwarf and a hobbit declaring their affections for me, _thought Olora. "Well job done with the throwing, Olora. You got quite an arm on you!" said a gruff voice coming from behind her. Olora turned, and she could see Dwalin approaching her. "Oh, hello Dwalin." said Olora. "Gandalf has sent me to find you, we are discussing our departure." said Dwalin.

"I am happy where I am, Dwalin. They can have the meeting without me." said Olora. "Is everything alright? You and Thorin didn't have a row, did yer?" asked Dwalin. "No, we didn't have a row, Dwalin. Its really complicated to explain. All I know is Thorin-he's got-!" began Olora. She really didn't want to tell Dwalin of Thorin and Bilbo both having feelings for her, and she is caught in a mess. She hated getting involved in a love triangle. She only liked both Bilbo and Thorin as friends anyway.

"Thorin's got feelings for yer, am I right? And you don't know what to do about it?" spoke up Dwalin. "Wait a minute! How did you know that?" asked Olora, sharply. "I overheard Thorin speaking to my brother Balin about it last night." Dwalin replied with a smile. "You have the least slightest what the bigger picture here is Dwalin." grumbled Olora.

"And yer point?" said Dwalin, crossing his arms. "That Bilbo Baggins, your Company's burglar, has feelings for me too!" said Olora. "Oh! Well then, I will not say no more!" gasped Dwalin, and he walked away. _The poor lass is placed in a very difficult situation, _thought the dwarf as he walked away. Meanwhile, Dwalin approached the front porch where everyone had gathered. "Where's Olora?" asked Gandalf. "She needed some time for herself. She will be with us momentarily." Dwalin replied. "Is she alright?" the wizard asked again. "I don't know." said Dwalin with a shrug, as he sat down next to his brother.

Gandalf stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Beorn. "To have a talk with my daughter." Gandalf replied, as he walked away from the group.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gandalf shortly find his daughter still throwing daggers at trees. "There you are! I was wondering where you are at!" said Gandalf, approaching Olora. "Hello, father." said Olora. "Something is troubling you, Olora. Would you mind telling me about it?" asked Gandalf, gently. Olora sighed, as she began telling Gandalf of her situation. "Oh, I see." said Gandalf, gravely. "Is that all your going to say, father?! You have DRAGGED me into this! I didn't want to on this quest in the begin with! If I had my way, I should have stayed in the lamp!" snapped Olora angrily.

"Olora-don't allow this little situation to stand in your way of your duties! You are a Maiar, yet still under the genie's curse. And the only way for your curse to break is to complete this quest, and save the line of Durin." said Gandalf. "Are you saying my wish granting rule has nothing to do with this?!" asked Olora, sharply. "No, it doesn't!" Gandalf replied. "Oh, now you tell me! Why didn't you tell me this before?" snapped Olora. "I wanted to wait until the time is right to tell you." said Gandalf. "And what about this situation with Thorin and Bilbo?" asked Olora.

"You need to talk to the both of them-one on one, separately, of course, and tell them how you really feel. As for Bilbo, you only meant to be just friends with him, am I right?" asked Gandalf. "Right. But if I tell him that, it will break his little heart." said Olora. "You have the courage, Olora! I have faith in you. Remember to tell them how you really feel, and your intentions to remain focus on the quest." said Gandalf. Olora nodded.

After that, they walked back to the group, as they continued discussing the next leg of the journey. Thorin had decided they will depart from Beorn's at sunrise as the next leg of their journey, they will be entering Mirkwood. Olora didn't like the sound of this at all, and at the fact that Gandalf is departing from the Company for a while. After the meeting, the Company went back inside to continue their private meeting. "Olora, I wish to speak with you alone please!" spoke up Gandalf. Olora nodded, as the two of the stepped outside on the front porch as Gandalf lit his pipe.

"What is it you want to discuss with me, father?" Olora asked him. "I have done some thinking while we had our meeting earlier. I may have to borrow you from the Company for a little while." began Gandalf. "Whatever do you mean by that?" asked Olora.

"What I'm saying is that I like for you to accompany me on a side mission I'm going on." said Gandalf. Olora knew already what Gandalf is speaking about because she remembered overhearing him talking about it to Elrond and Galadriel. "Father! You cannot believe you are going to take me with you to Dul Guldur?! Have you lost your mind? You know what's going to happen! This is a bad idea, Father! I can't go! I'm sorry!" protested Olora.

"Olora, I want you to come with me, as this will complete your magic training." said Gandalf. "So you are saying that this is a test you're putting me through that's why you want me to join you in going to Dul Guldur, am I correct?" said Olora. "That's correct. And in the long run, this will help your powers be more useful once you continue the quest." said Gandalf. "I need a little bit to think this over. I will give you your answer tomorrow morning." said Olora. "Very well." said Gandalf.

When evening rolled around, the Company gathered in the Great Hall, first sharing tales, and later on they done some singing. Olora decided to keep her distance from the Company, especially from Thorin and Bilbo. It raised great concern to the Companions as they could see Olora keeping her distance from them. "Thorin, you should go and talk to her, and ask her why she's not wanting to sit with us." said Dwalin.

"Just leave her be! She has a lot on her mind right now!" said Balin. "No. I will go and talk to her." said Thorin, as he stood up and he walked over to Olora whom was sitting in a corner alone on the floor. Thorin sat down next to her. "Wouldn't you mind telling me what is going on, Olora? Why aren't you sitting with us?" asked Thorin. "I needed to be alone. I have a lot on my mind right now." said Olora.

"Olora, if this is about what I've talked to you earlier about, don't fret over it. I understand that you are not ready for this. Besides, I very much like to get to know more about you." said Thorin. "Thank you for understanding, Thorin. Besides my purpose as a member of the Company is to keep you and your nephews safe. That's why Gandalf wanted me part of this company. And there is something else I need to tell you too." said Olora.

"What is it?"

"My father told me earlier about my genie's curse, and the real way of breaking my curse. It has nothing to do with the wish granting deal. The wish thing was only part of being a genie." Olora confessed. "I don't follow you-what do you mean by that?" asked Thorin.

"What I mean is that in order to break my genie's curse is to complete the quest to reclaim your home and save you, and your nephews. Its more complicated than anything. I feel there is something more to this than what my father is leading up to. Which is why I'm going with Gandalf on a side mission." said Olora. "You mean to tell me you won't be entering Mirkwood with us?" asked Thorin. "No. I have to complete this side mission with Gandalf as a test of using my powers." said Olora.

"I understand it all completely now. But will you return to us?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I will return to you." said Olora. Thorin fell silent. "You know its not going to be easy for me when you depart from us." said Thorin, taking Olora's hand, and looking into Olora's eyes. "Olora, I love you-just please be safe, wherever you and Gandalf are heading. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do." Thorin continued. "Thorin.." Olora began softly.

Thorin raised his hand, stopping Olora from speaking. "Olora, I composed a song about you earlier today, revealing my feelings for you. If you don't mind hearing it." said Thorin. _He can't be serious! He written a song about me?! _thought Olora. "I don't mind hearing it!" Olora managed to say. "Just wait right here, I'll be back." said Thorin, standing up, and he walked away.

_What am I doing? Why am I allowing myself to fall for Thorin's desire for me? _Olora thought, as she could see Thorin walking back towards her, with a lute in his hand, the same lute he played on the first night they stayed in Beorn's home. Thorin sat beside her, placing the instrument on his lap. As he began to strum the lute, the dwarf started to sing, his velvety baritone rising above the music.

_**My velvet rose in the night**_

_**You are the life that holds light**_

_**The way you moved through my soul**_

_**You have a heart of gold.**_

_**Olora-Olora, you are m hearts desire**_

_**My entire being, fumed with your fire.**_

_**Say you love me, my jewel**_

_**You are my light.**_

With a final strum on the lute, Thorin finishes his song. Olora was near to tears as she heard this song, and as she watched and listened to him, and she could see in his eyes and the sound of his voice, he really loved her. "Thorin-you don't have to do this.." said Olora.

Thorin placed his hand on Olora's cheek. "Say you will have me, Olora. That's all I'm asking." whispered Thorin. Olora nodded a yes, as she could feel his arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. She could feel his beard ticking her lips, as she could feel a tingling sensation bolting through her body. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at Olora. And Thorin offered Olora to braid her hair, as according to dwarven culture, as part of a courtship ritual.

Olora agreed as she allowed Thorin to braid her hair. When he finished, he pulled Olora back into his arms, as she rests her head upon the dwarf's broad chest. "Promise me, _mizmel, _you will return to us from your side mission!" said Thorin. "I promise you, Thorin!" Olora whispered to the dwarf leader. _"Men lananubukhs menu, Olora!" _Thorin whispered to the woman. "I love you too, Thorin, son of Thrain!" Olora replied.

The next morning, the Company packed up their belongings as they departed from Beorn's home. Bilbo rode up next to Olora. "Olora, I've done some thinking, maybe we're better off as just friends." said the hobbit. Olora smiled. "Good! I was hoping you would say that." said Olora. "You accepted Thorin's courtship, did you?" said Bilbo. Olora nodded. "Congratulations, Olora!" said the hobbit.

"Thank you." said Olora. "Olora, I hear you are leaving the company for a little while! Is this true?" said Bilbo. "Yes, I am! But don't worry, its only temporary! I'm only going on this side mission with my father! He says it would strengthen my powers." said Olora. "I wish you the best of luck, Olora! Just be careful, wherever you going!" said Bilbo. "I will, Bilbo!" said Olora. The Company had ridden for several hours, as by night fall they have reached the entrance borders of Mirkwood Forest.

"We will camp here for tonight, and we will enter the forest by sunrise." announced Thorin, as they stopped. "Also Olora and myself will be leaving at sunrise as well, to return the ponies to Beorn, and to take care of some important matters." chimed in Gandalf. "You're leaving us?" exclaimed Fili. "Oh come on, it seems like you just joined us, Lor!" said Kili. "Don't worry, all of you! Its only temporary! Besides I made a promise to Thorin I will meet up with all of you. I have to do this." said Olora.

Later that night, Thorin took first watch and Olora joined him by his request. Meanwhile, Bilbo remained awake as he felt worried and concerned at the thought of Olora leaving them.

"Don't worry, Mister Baggins, it won't be long until she joins us again." said Ori, as he took out his book. "Its really difficult-to see someone whom you become so close to-to be with someone else." said Bilbo quietly. Ori looked at Bilbo. "You really like her do you?" asked Ori. "Yes, I do. But she and I only meant to be friends anyway. Its for the best. Is that your journal?" asked Bilbo. Ori nodded. "Yes, I write about our quest from the very beginning in this book. I also draw as well." said Ori.

"You don't mind if I look at your drawings?" the hobbit asked him. "Of course I don't mind! Here, have a look!" said Ori, as he handed over the book to Bilbo. The first drawing Bilbo looked at is at Bag End of the Company tossing plates around. Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of Pete, was that really that important for you to draw that?" said Bilbo. Ori laughed. "I thought it was funny, especially how you reacted to it. Admit it Bilbo that you were impressed that nothing got broken." said the young dwarf.

"Actually it did surprise me that nothing got broken. Did all of you rehearse this before you even showed up at my home?" asked Bilbo, smiling at Ori. This made Ori laugh harder. "No, no. The whole thing was impromptu-mostly started by Kili of course." said Ori.

And there was a brief silence in between them. "Do you write, Bilbo?" asked Ori, breaking the silence a few minutes later. "Yes I do. But I don't think you'll be interested in it-mostly songs and poems. You know the song Bofur sung in Rivendell?" said Bilbo. "Yes, I remember that all too well!" said Ori, smiling. "I wrote that song. I taught to Bofur a while back." said Bilbo. "You're a good hobbit, Bilbo. Don't let any other tell you any different." said Ori, as he patted Bilbo on the back.

"Thank you, Ori." said Bilbo, as he climbed into his bedroll as he fell to sleep. "Anytime, my friend!" said Ori, as he smiled and watches the hobbit as he fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, its out in the open now. I not usually the one to 'ship' characters, but evidently the Bilbo/Ori thing just came out of the woodwork! Bear with me I'm new to this, hopefully it will turn out in the long run! *crosses fingers***


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, the Company woke up and they bid their farewells to Gandalf and Olora. "You take careful, Olora." said Bilbo, as he hugged the woman. "I keep myself safe, I promise. You know I'm in good hands! So you don't have to worry." Olora assured the hobbit. Suddenly, Thorin approaches her, and he took her aside. "You know you don't have to do this, Olora. You can turn back and catch up with in the forest if you want to." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I have to do this! But I promise you, I will meet up with you when you reach the Mountain!" said Olora. Thorin smiled, as he pulled Olora into his arms. "Take care of yourself, my _azuygal!" _whispered Thorin as he given Olora a kiss. "Olora! Its time to go." spoke up Gandalf. "Farewell, until we meet again, Thorin, son of Thrain!" said Olora, as she mounted her horse, and she and Gandalf moved away, as Thorin stood and watched.

_**Olora's POV:**_

We had ridden for several hours and finally arrived at Beorn's home as we returned the ponies to their Master. Afterwards we left Beorn's, heading towards Dul Guldur. I dreaded going into this place after hearing my horrible stories about the place. As we ridden that day, my father informed me we would meet up with Radagast the Brown while we're there. It took us two days, as we finally reached the dark fortress, and entered. "We will have to leave our steeds out here. Its far too dangerous for them to enter." said Gandalf, after we dismounted our horses.

And we entered the dark fortress on foot. We have walked for several hours, hoping we would see some sign of the Brown Wizard. Unfortunately there was no sign of Radagast any where. I was starting to feel very frustrated with my father, because he was so far ahead of me. _Slow down father! You're ahead of me! You could have stopped and waited, _I thought to myself as we walked. As I moved further, I noticed my father was so far ahead that he was out of my sight, and I panicked. I had no idea where to go next.

Suddenly, I found myself near the dungeons of the dark fortress, when suddenly I felt something sharp touching my shoulders.

I turned and gasped, and I could see two Orcs glaring at me. "The Master is going to be pleased! We had found HER! Take her to the dungeons! I will inform him that his precious Red Wizard has arrived." said the first orc. The second orc nodded, as first confiscated my weapons from me, and then he grabbed me, dragging me towards the dungeons! _Great! This is not how we planned this mission! _My mind reeled as the orc tossed me into the dungeon. "You're going to be sorry for this! I'll find a way to escape, orcish filth!" I screamed at the orc, and I slumped down on the floor, bowing my head into my hands, and sworn loudly in anger, tears streaming down my face.

_Father, how could you do this to me? You knew this place is unsafe! I'm not ready for this! _My thought raged. Several hours, I sat in the dark damp cell, and I was feeling very restless. "There has to be a way of getting out of here!" I said loudly. "Good luck with that, lassie. I tried that many times. There is no way of escaping!" spoke up a deep voice. I looked behind me, I see a short figure with a long dark grey beard sitting a few yards with me, and when the figure stood up, it surprised me when I noticed he was a dwarf! _What is a dwarf doing being held prisoner here? _I thought.

"You shouldn't be traveling here alone, lass. Its far too dangerous for you." The dwarf spoke looking at me. I looked closely at the dwarf-there was something about him that reminded me a lot of Thorin, but much older. I wondered if he was one of Thorin's relations. "Who are you?" I asked the dwarf. "Thrain, son of King Thror!" the dwarf replied. When I heard this, my eyes widened in shock and surprise. _That is THORIN'S FATHER! I'm speaking with Thorin's father! _My thought screamed.

"Don't worry, your highness! I will find a us a way out of here! And by the way my name is Olora!" I said. "Olora-wait! Aren't you the Grey Wizard's daughter?" asked Thrain. "Yes I am. I was here with my father but unfortunately we got separated." I said. Thrain frowned, as he bowed his head. "The Necromancer has captured him." said Thrain. "No! It can't be! I thought-!" I stammered. "He is rising again. Olora, we have to get out of here." said Thrain. I nodded, as I thought over a plan. Finally an idea popped in my head.

"I'm going to cast an invisibility spell on the both of us after I use a spell to bend open these bars!" I said to Thrain, explaining my plan to the dwarf. Thrain nodded as I continued with my plan as I placed a spell on the cell bars, as they began to bend.

Shortly, I placed an invisibility spell on the two of us, and then we climbed out of the dungeon cell. "Do you have any idea what yer doing, lass?" asked Thrain. "No, but I do believe somewhere around this place is an exit. Do you know where the exit is, Thrain?" I asked him. "Actually this is an exit that they enemy had dragged me into! Follow me!" said Thrain. "Wait, are you even well enough for this, Thrain? I think once we're out of here, I'm going to look over your injuries." I said. "I'm fine. But I don't think this old body is going to last." said Thrain.

"Don't worry, I will get you healed and back in good shape before we reach the Lonely Mountain." I said. "No! No! We can't go there! I don't want to go there!" shouted Thrain angrily. "What are you talking about? Its your home, isn't it?" I asked. "Olora, you have no idea the dangers of the Mountain! There's a dragon still sleeping that place! Why are you interested in this place?" asked Thrain. _You might as well tell him, Olora. _I thought to myself. And so I told him from the beginning when I joined his son's Company, and of them reclaiming their home.

"NO! You have to stop him from going there! I cannot let him go near that place! No, no, no, NO!" snapped Thrain. "You're worried of him!" I said softly.

"Olora, let me inform you I watched my own father succumb into gold sickness-and I'm worried the same will happen to my Thorin. That's why he cannot set foot near the place." said Thrain. "Your Highness-that is why I joined the Company, to save Thorin and his nephews." I said softly, as I played around with the courtship beads in my hair. Thrain took notice. "Dwarven courtship beads! Are your courting a dwarf? Who is the lucky lad?" asked Thrain, smiling. "Your son, your Highness!" I said smiling the dwarf royal.

"Please, just call me Thrain! Thorin is lucky to find such a wonderful kind and caring woman, yet alone a wizard's daughter!" said Thrain, with a soft chuckle. I wiped away a tear, feeling quite moved by the dwarf's words. "Lets hurry, and get on out of here!" I said. Three or four hours later, we found the exit of the fortress, as we walked out. And it felt good to feel the fresh air again, and the sun light shining down upon us. I feel terrible for leaving my father behind, and I should have went to help him. Suddenly, I could hear my father speaking to me through my thoughts.

"_Well job done, daughter! You have passed your test! Don't worry about me, I will escape. Go on and head towards the Mountain. I will meet with you there!" _My father told me. _"Thank you, father!" _I said.

Hours later, as Thrain and I continued our journey. We soon approach Lake Town. "Thrain, we have to find you a disguise. We cannot let anyone know who you are-at least just yet." I said. "Good idea." said Thrain, as we approached the town. Two guards saw us, and they stopped us. "Who goes there?" asked the first guard. "I am Olora, daughter of Gandalf, I'm here on a visit-and this is my dwarf companion, Nigel, from the Iron hills!" I said. Thrain chuckled. "Nice one! But why the name Nigel? You could've picked a better name." whispered Thrain. "Its Nigel, or no name at all!" I whispered back, sharply. "Fine." said Thrain.

"You may enter!" said the second guard, allowing us to pass through. "Where are we going to stay?" asked Thrain. "We'll find a nearest Inn and stay there!" I replied. Thrain nodded, as we soon found an Inn and we booked rooms there. After that, I worked on Thrain's injuries, as began working on them. "The Necromancer really have done a number to you." I gasped. "No, kidding, Olora!" said Thrain. After tending to Thrain, I allowed him some privacy so he could bathe, and gave him some fresh clothing I purchased from town.

"Thrain, will you be okay alone? I'm going in town to find some more clothes for us!" I called out.

"I'll be fine! I promise I'll stay put! Just come right back, okay?" Thrain called back. "I said I'll be back!" I said, and I left the Inn. As I left the Inn, I could see there was commotion going on in the Town Square. I could see a large crowd alongside with several of the Master's guards surrounding the area. _What in the name of wonder? _I thought to myself. I decided to look in on what is going on because curiosity had taken over me.

As I drew near the crowd, I gasped, as I recognized fourteen short figures among the crowd, and I also could see Thorin in plain view, arguing with a man dressed in a light brown jacket. "Who will vouch for this dwarf?" I could hear the Master ask. "THORIN!" I shrieked, as I dodged through the crowds, running towards him and the Company. "OLORA!" exclaimed Balin and Bilbo together. "You're safe!" said Bilbo. "No time to chat, I need to get all of you to the Inn and fast!" I said quickly.

"But why?" asked Balin. "You'll find out when we get there." I said. "Well get Thorin then." said Balin. I nodded. I could hear the Master continuing to speak, inviting all of us to a feast to honor Thorin, Bilbo and the Dwarves. "They might run a little late, but we'll be there!" I spoke up to the Master. "Olora the Red! Its been years since I seen you? Are you traveling with the dwarves?" asked the Master.

"Yes!" I replied, and I turned my attention to Thorin. "Thorin!" I said. "Olora! You are safe! How did you make it out of that place unscathed?" asked Thorin, taking my hands and kissing them. "No time to chat now, we need to go back to the Inn where I'm staying. I got a surprise for all of you, especially you." I said. "A surprise? For me?! How thoughtful!" said Thorin. "Will you be joining the feast?" called out the Master. "We will shortly! We will get settled at an Inn, and then we'll arrive!" Thorin called back, and I lead Thorin, Bilbo and the Company to the Inn where Thrain and I are staying.

_**No One's POV:**_

When Olora, Thorin, Bilbo and company arrived at the Inn, they entered the common room and took up sitting at a large table. "Well, Olora? Where is this surprise?" asked Thorin. "I'll be right back!" I said, as I left the common room. "What in Durin's name is going on here?! What is she up to?" asked Dwalin, sharply. Balin shrugged. "I don't know, but it seems like its something big she has planned." Balin replied. A few minutes later, Olora returns to the common room. "My son?! He's here? Are you serious, child?" they could hear a voice talking behind Olora.

Olora smiled. "He's here!" said Olora loudly. "Who's here? What are you talking about, woman? Is your father here?!" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, what in the hell are you thinking?!" boomed Thrain, as he stepped forward, looking at Thorin, angrily. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves quickly stood up, their faces turned pale when they looked at Thrain. "FATHER?!" exclaimed Thorin, his mouth dropped open. Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks as Thrain approached them. "I cannot allow you to go near the Mountain, son, and that's an order!" demanded the dwarf.

"Father, I have to do this. You cannot stop me. Erebor is OUR HOME! You cannot deny that!" argued Thorin. "Thorin, laddie, there is a dragon still there! You will get us all killed-just like your grandfather had!" began Thrain. "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS! I AM NOT MY GRANDFATHER!" bellowed Thorin. "Thorin, please-listen to me! I don't want to see you become a monster! I saying this to help you, not to hinder you!" said Thrain.

"You don't understand father, we had planned to reclaim our home for long time! Think of Fili and Kili! They have never seen Erebor in its glory!" said Thorin, his voice calming down. "Do what you will, laddie. But I won't be joining you. I will stay in Lake Town if I must. Or return to Ered Luin." said Thrain, and he walked away. "Don't you walk away from me, FATHER!" shouted Thrain. "THORIN!" snapped Balin, now angry at his friend for talking to his father that way.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Olora, how could you do this to me? Is that what you call a surprise?!" Thorin barked at Olora. "Thorin, I thought you would be happy to see you father-I didn't expect you to react like this!" said Olora, her eyes widened. "We're leaving tonight!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, we just got here! We need to rest-besides the Master has invited us to a feast, and secondly Kili is severely injured, and he needs his rest too!" snapped Balin.

Without a word, Thorin bolted out of the Inn. Olora stood, tears streaming down her face, as she ran up to her room. "OLORA!" called out Fili. "We need to talk to Thorin. Dwalin, you go find Thrain, and bring him back in here, and talk to him, while I deal with Thorin." said Balin. Dwalin nodded, as he left to find Thrain, whom he shortly found standing outside the Inn. Balin left the Inn, as he found the dwarf leader standing on a pier by the Lake. "Laddie, we need to talk about this." spoke up Balin. "There is nothing to discuss, Balin." growled Thorin keeping his back turned at the older dwarf.

"Yes there is, Thorin! That is no way to treat your father whom you haven't seen in years! And as for Olora, you had no right to lash out on her like that! Just be thankful she had found your father alive!" lectured Balin. "But didn't you hear Father? Didn't you hear what he said to me? He's stopping us from going into the Mountain, Balin!" protested Thorin. "Thorin, he's only worried for you that's all. We will go to the Mountain, and he will come with us if he wishes or not. it's a blessing that Olora has found him." said Balin.

Thorin fell silent, and the only sound Balin could hear was hiccups coming from the dwarf leader, as he broke down in tears. Balin approached his friend, placing his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "What have I done? I have never yelled at my father-and Olora-I feel terrible." said Thorin. "Its never too late to apologize, laddie. I'm sure the both of them will forgive you. Come back to the Inn. Its getting cold." said Balin. Thorin nodded, as he followed his friend back to the Inn.

They shortly returned to the Inn, and by the time they reached the common room, they could see the Company still sitting at the table, and Thrain sitting at the head of the table, talking to the Company. "Father, a word with you? Alone?" spoke up Thorin quietly. Thrain nodded, as father and son left the common room.

"I like to apologize for my actions earlier-its just we're getting so close-to our home, to get it back. I'm doing this for you, father. I don't want to let you and Grandfather down. I just want you to be proud of me-proud to be the king you and grandfather want me to be." said Thorin. "Lad, listen to me. You already made me proud! I've always been proud of you! You've always been a great leader in my eyes, Thorin. Its time that you please yourself, and not others. And as for that lady friend of yours, you need to talk to her." said Thrain, taking his finger and poking on his son's shoulder.

Thorin bowed his head. "You are right. I need to go talk to Olora." said Thorin softly, as he felt pang of guilt rising in him as he thought back of when he yelled and screamed at her. "It's a blessing that has joined the Company, son. She will help us all!" said Thrain, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Father!" said Thorin, as father and son embraced. When they broke the embrace, Thrain glared at Thorin. "Now stop standing there like an oaf and go talk to Olora already!" hissed Thrain. "Yes, sir!" said Thorin, smiling at his father, and Thrain smiled back, as he watched his son walking up towards Olora's room.

Thorin approaches Olora's room as he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Thorin opened the door and entered, and he could see Olora looking out the window. "Leave!" demanded Olora. "Look, Olora-I must apologize for about earlier-I should have never blamed you. Its just the shock of seeing my father-alive in front of me-and then he has this idea of stopping me from going into the Mountain-he doesn't understand, Olora-no one understands.." began Thorin softly, as he sat down next to the wizard.

"He was only trying to protect you, Thorin. He already knows what is going to happen when you do enter the mountain-and to be honest-I know to myself!" said Olora. "Olora.." said Thorin, as he took her hands, placing them on his chest. "Listen to me, there is nothing to worry about. I'm going to be just fine." Thorin whispered, as he pulled Olora into his arms. "Your father loves you, Thorin, very much. He's only doing his duty as your father." said Olora. "I know." said Thorin. "As he agreed on going with us to the Mountain?" asked Olora.

"Yes he has, since we're back on good terms now." said Thorin, smiling. Olora nodded. "We should get some rest, and you especially. We're leaving to the Mountain tomorrow morning." said Thorin. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" called out Thorin.

The door opens, and Balin enters. "Thorin, its Kili. His condition is worsening." spoke up the older dwarf, and then he looked at Olora. "Olora, we need your help!" said Balin. Olora nodded, as she followed Thorin and Balin out of her room. Balin leads them to Kili's room, as they entered, and they allowed Olora to examine the young dwarf. "Oh, dear. This looks bad-really bad-I'm afraid this is beyond my expertise!" Olora said sadly. "Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Balin. "Well this is beyond Oin's as well." said Thorin.

"As much as I hate to say this, but elvish medicine is what we need for Kili. I'm sorry Thorin, but it's the only way to save Kili." said Olora. "No! I'm not going to have an elf lay his hands on my nephew!" bellowed Thorin, angrily. "Listen to me, Thorin! Do you want your nephew to get better? Do you?!" snapped Olora. "Yes, I want my nephew to heal!" Thorin snapped back. "But do you know any elf that will help him?" asked Balin. "I do. Her name is Tauriel, Captain of The Elf King's Guard." mumbled Kili.

"Of all people! WHY HER?!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, I will find this Tauriel, if you like this or not." said Olora, and she walked away. "Olora's right." said Balin, looking at Thorin, now with a large frown on his face. Olora had left the Inn, as she walked towards the forest.

She could see ahead of her, two elves. One blonde male elf, Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and a red haired female, Tauriel, Captain of the Elf King's Guard. Olora approaches them. "Who are you?" asked Legolas. "I am Olora, and I'm here to ask for your help! My friend is injured and he needs healing immediately-he's on the brink of death right now." said Olora.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Legolas asked. "I know whom she is speaking of! Yes, I will help you-Olora, daughter of Gandalf!" said Tauriel. "Tauriel, wait! I still need to know who this person is!" demanded Legolas. "It doesn't matter, Legolas. I will be back shortly." said Tauriel, as she was about to walk away, Legolas stopped her. "Legolas, what are you doing?!" snapped the red haired elf. "You can't fool me, Tauriel. Its about the brown haired dwarf! You know our people have a hatred towards them! If my father finds out you are associating with these people, he will be very angry!" snapped Legolas.

"Who cares what your father thinks? Maybe if he would open up his ears better, he will understand!" argued Tauriel. "Tauriel, I'm warning you! Don't go!" snarled Legolas. Tauriel looked at Olora. "I'm sorry, Olora…I can't." said Tauriel. "That's okay." said Olora quietly, as she walked away, shooting an angry glance at the Elf Prince.

_Idiot! Just like his father, through and through! _Olora thought, as she marched away. As she returned to the Inn, Thorin and Balin greeted her. "Well, is she coming?" asked Balin. "I'm afraid she's not coming." Olora said sadly. "SEE?! What did I tell you? They will not help us! I cannot believe YOU of all people would come up with his idea, Olora!" bellowed Thorin. "What in the world am I supposed to do, Thorin?!" shouted Olora. "You're a wizard, Olora! You figure it out!" shouted Thorin, and he walked away. Olora screamed as she picked up a piece of fruit she found on a table and tossed it at him.

And after that, she headed towards her room, this time she locked her door. Balin stood, watching the scene and shaking his head. _What am I going to do with these two? _the old dwarf thought as he went back and joined the rest of the Company in the common room. The next morning, Olora woke up, and she got dressed as she knew they are going to depart that day. Luckily Olora was already dressed, when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Olora called out.

"Its me, Balin!" Balin called out from behind the door. "Come in!" said Olora. Balin entered the room. "Thorin says we're leaving right now. Are your ready?" asked the dwarf.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm surprised Thorin hadn't come to get me himself-or wait-he's angry with me." said Olora quickly. Balin took Olora's hand. "Just overlook him, lassie. Kili is his youngest nephew, and he is very worried of him." said Balin. "I understand that, Balin. I tried to help, and it seems like my help is invalid." said Olora sadly. "Just give him time, Olora. He won't be angry at you not much longer." said Balin. _Sure! He will still be mad at me, when he sees me go towards the boat,_ Olora thought.

By the time they reached the boat, Olora climbed into the boat, and she could see that Thorin is ignoring her. _Why did I even bother joining this quest at all? _Olora thought to herself. Olora decided to sit with Bilbo, as she looked and noticed that Fili and Kili hadn't gotten into the boat yet, as she could hear heated words between Thorin and Kili.

"I will carry him if I must! Please, Uncle! Let him join us to the Mountain!" pleaded Fili.

"Someday, Fili, you will become King! You will understand! You belong with the Company!" hissed Thorin. Fili stood next to his brother, Kili. "No! I belong with my brother!" snapped Fili. Thorin turned away, without looking back at them, as he climbed into the boat. Olora could feel her heart sinking as she watched this scene.

_What has gotten into him?! This isn't like Thorin at all! _Olora thought as she looked at Thorin, and she looked down at her feet, tears falling down her face. Bilbo took notice of Olora's sadness. "Olora, are you alright?" asked the hobbit. "I don't know, Bilbo." said Olora quietly. "Its Thorin, isn't it?" said Bilbo. "Yes it is, Thorin. Why is he acting like this?" said Olora quietly. Thrain, whom is sitting nearby. "I already know what's wrong with Thorin-we haven't even reached the Mountain yet, and its effecting him." said Thrain.

Olora looked up at Thrain, as she could see him looking over at his son with a worried look. "He's going to send me to an early grave if he keeps this up." grumbled Thrain. Olora sighed, as she looked over at Thorin. _I have to get those two to stop fighting, and there is only one thing I know I can do to do just that, _thought Bilbo. And Bilbo made his second wish. "I wish Thorin and Olora would stop fighting." said Bilbo loudly. Olora did hear Thorin. _What is he doing? He didn't have to do that! _Olora thought, as light surrounded Olora, as she closed her eyes, and it startled the company.

"What's happening to her?!" cried out Thrain. "She's under a genie's curse and Bilbo made his second wish." explained Balin.

"Why did he go and do that for? He was supposed to save his last two wishes!" snapped Dwalin. They shortly arrived at the mountain, as they climbed out of the bed. Thrain approached Thorin as they led the Company in finding the side door. Thorin stopped as he looked over the map. "Thorin let me see the map!" said Thrain. "No. I'm not done looking at it yet." said Thorin. "Hand over the map, Thorin." said Thrain, sharply. "FINE!" snapped Thorin, as he hands the map to Thrain.

"You're a blubbering idiot! We're going the wrong way!" bellowed Thrain, glaring at Thorin. Olora chuckled. "Yes he is going the wrong way, because the side door is over there!" said Bilbo, pointing ahead of them. "Well job done, laddie!" chirped Thrain, patting the Halfling on the back. "You have keen eye sight, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin, smiling at the Hobbit. "Did I ever tell you that my son has a lousy sense of direction?" said Thrain to Bilbo. "I already know. He lost his way twice on the way to my home!" said Bilbo, grinning.

Thorin snarled, and Olora and Balin chuckled as they followed Thorin to the side door.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What have I done wrong? Where have I gone wrong?-The last light of Durin's day.." began Thorin, as he tried to insert the key into the door, but the wall didn't budge. Olora and Thrain knew Thorin had read it wrong, but they didn't say anything. Thorin tried once again, but nothing happened to no avail. Suddenly, Nori and Dwalin lunged at the door trying to break it down. _Idiots! Why can't they just wait until the moon rises?_ Olora thought, as she watched this. "There is no use, laddie. We have missed it. We came all this way, and we missed it. We have to wait for next year." said Balin, sadly.

Thorin bowed his head, as he turned away, following by the rest of the dwarves. "WAIT! You cannot give up now! You just can't! Come back!" Bilbo called out, but they ignored him. "Thorin! You get back here NOW! I didn't raise my son to become a quitter!" bellowed Thrain. Thorin froze and he turned to glare at his father. At the same time, the moon rose in the sky as the light of the moon shone down at the side door, and a thrush flying down, and began tapping at the mountain's wall.

To Bilbo, Olora and Thrain's surprise, the keyhole appeared. "Thorin! The key! The key!" cried out Bilbo, as he frantically looked for the key that Thorin had dropped earlier. Shortly, the hobbit had found it and just as he was about to pick it up, Thorin's large boot stepped on it, as Thorin reached over and picked up the key, and approaches the door, inserting the key to the keyhole. To everyone's surprise, the door opened as Thorin, Balin and Thrain entered first.

Olora could see Thorin and Balin as well as Thrain, as mixture of emotions clouded over them as they entered. "I know these halls-these walls-the stone! Do you remember Balin?" asked Thorin as placed his hands on the walls looking around. Olora gasped in awe and amazement. She couldn't believe how beautiful the inside of the Mountain is once she had seen it. "This-this is your home!" began Olora. Thorin turned to Olora and smiled. "Yes, our home." said Thorin, taking Olora's hand.

They soon looked upon a wall, showing a runes and drawings of Thror's throne, and on a design on top of it. Thrain quickly looked away as tears fell down his face. "What is that?" asked Bilbo, pointing at the design. "That is the Arkenstone, Mister Baggins." said Balin. "And that is why you are here." said Thorin. Bilbo given everyone a puzzled look. Then Balin spoke up again.

"Go and retrieve the jewel, and return it to either myself or Thorin." said Balin. Bilbo nodded, and he walked away. "Are you sure its safe for him to go down there alone? One of us should go with him." said Olora. "He will be fine, Olora." said Thorin. "But there is a dragon down there! You really think that hobbit is going to find the Arkenstone without getting caught by that creature?!" snapped Thrain softly.

"If wanted your help father, I would ask for it!" growled Thorin. Thrain was about to respond, when Balin placed his hand on the Elder dwarf's shoulder. "I'm going down there with him." spoke up Olora. "Oh no, you're not going down there!" said Thorin. "And why not?" snapped Olora. "You don't need to be down there. Bilbo can do this himself." said Thorin. "I'm going down there with him." Olora argued back, and she walked away. Thorin cursed loudly as Khazadul after Olora walked away.

"Just let her go, laddie. She wants to help him, let her help him." said Balin.

**Outskirts of Mirkwood**

_**Tauriel's POV:**_

I stood at my post as I taken on my duty guarding the outskirts of our home. A pang of guilt clouded over me, wishing I went to help Olora out with her dwarf companion. I looked over at Legolas, whom was cleaning his bow. My instincts was telling me that the orcs is going to show up in Lake Town. "Legolas, we need to go to Lake Town." I spoke up. "Why?" asked Legolas. "They're planning to attack the town. We cannot let that happen!" I said.

"We're not going down there. I know you well, Tauriel. You're going down there, because that young dwarf prince is still there." said Legolas. I became angry at Legolas's words, and I glared at him. "You are just like your father!" I hissed, as I walked away. "Tauriel! You get back here!" Legolas called out after me, but I chosen to ignore him as I kept going, making my way into Lake Town.

**Lake Town:**

_**Fili's POV:**_

I stood next to my brother as he laid down on his bed, as I gazed at him sadly, as his condition worsened.

"Oin, you got to do something! If Olora or Tauriel won't be able to, can you?" I asked Oin. "I'll do my best laddie, but I cannot guarantee you anything. Bofur, will you go find and some kings foil?" asked Oin, looking at Bofur. "Sure! Just stay right here! I'll be back." said Bofur, and he walked out of the room, leaving the Inn to find the weed.

I took my brother's hand, tears falling down my cheeks. "If mother seen this now, Uncle would never hear the end of it." I began speaking to my brother. Oin chuckled. "More likely she'll punch him in the nose." said Oin.

_**No One's POV:  
><strong>_Bofur had left the Inn to find the weed, and it didn't take him long to find it, as he saw a pig pen, where some pigs are located, whom were munching on the plant, and Bofur reached for the plant that was sitting in front of them, and quickly walked away. No soon as Bofur turned to walk back to the Inn, two orcs leapt out in front of the dwarf, and one orc hammered his fist on Bofur's head, knocking out the dwarf. At the same time, Tauriel jumped out, firing arrows at the orcs, killing them.

By the time Tauriel had finished, Bofur came to, and stood up as the Elf noticed the plant in Bofur's hands, as she took the plant from him. "What are you doing?" asked Bofur.

"I'm going to save him!" said Tauriel gently, and Bofur nodded as he followed Tauriel back inside the Inn. But several more orcs followed them inside the Inn, as they entered, Tauriel quickly turned as she fired the arrows at them. Fili jumped up as he fought off the orcs as well. Once the orcs are killed, Tauriel stepped forward, as Fili looked upon the Elf in shock. "Please, help him!" said Fili. Tauriel smiled and nodded, as she followed Fili and Oin up to Kili's room.

Tauriel given instructions to Fili, Bofur and Oin to bring her materials she needed for the healing. After Oin boiled the water, and Fili and Bofur bringing towels to Tauriel, Tauriel began her healing ritual. Oin, Fili and Bofur watched in amazement, as they could Tauriel chanting an incantation as she worked on the dwarf prince. "The elves aren't so bad after all." said Bofur softly, as he watched. Fili and Oin nodded. When that was done, Kili's body relaxed, as the dwarf's eyes looked up the red haired elf.

"Do you think she'll ever love me?" Kili spoke softly as he looked at her. The words stunned Tauriel as she looked down at the Elf. Fili bowed his head as Kili continued to speak about Tauriel. Bofur tried to keep from laughing at the young dwarf, as he thought back to Rivendell and Kili flirting with the elves there.

"Not a word, either of you!" hissed Fili. Two hours later, Kili had shown great signs of regaining strength in body, as the young dwarf now sitting up in a tree, as tea and food was brought to him. "Fili-promise me you won't tell Uncle about my involvement with Tauriel, but you will tell him she saved my life." said Kili. Fili nodded. Fili knew if he had told Thorin of his courtship with Tauriel, Thorin would go off the deep end, as the blonde dwarf known already that Thorin about now probably already has.

Suddenly, Bain enters the common room. "The Dragon, he has woken!" cried out Bain. "Where's your father?" asked Tauriel. "I don't know. All I remember he left our house and hadn't returned. I don't know what happened to him." said Bain. "We must go find your father, and fast. Fili, Bofur will go with you to find your father, I will stay with Kili." said Tauriel. "What about me?" asked Oin. "Oin, stay with Kili. Bofur, Bain and I will search for Bard." said Fili. And the three of them left the Inn.

It was moments later when Fili, Bofur and Bain discovered that the Master had locked Bard up in the dungeons. "We have to get father out of there!" said Bain. "Don't worry, lad. We'll get him out. We'll have to convince the Master of letting him out." said Bofur.

"Good luck with that. He wouldn't listen to you two." said Bain. "Really? You're looking at a heir to the Throne of Erebor, Master Bain! I assure you the Master will listen to me." said Fili, grinning. The boy smiled back. "I hope so." said Bain, softly as he sat as he watched Bofur and Fili enter the Master's home. As they approached the door, Fili knocked, and soon it was opened, with Alfrid standing at the door. "What do you dwarves want? Have you caused us enough problems already?" snarled the Master's assistant.

"Look, we really need to speak with the Master! Its urgent." said Fili. "And what is the purpose of this urgent matter?" asked Alfrid. "The dragon has woken, and in minutes he's going to arrive here! We need Bard to kill it." said Fili. Suddenly the man laughed, but his laughs sounded like a hag's cackle. "You really expect me to believe that, Crown Prince? No, Bard will not be released. He has broken the laws of the Master." said Alfrid. Suddenly, Bain run up to the door.

"Please, you must let him go!" shouted Bain. "Look, kid! Your father broken the laws, and he must repent for the laws!" snapped Alfrid. Fili felt like he wanted to strangle this man. "Listen, human! Lives are at stake here! If you don't let us speak to the Master, I will wring your filthy neck!" shouted Fili, not withholding his anger much longer.

"Fine. Follow me!" said Alfrid, as Fili, Bofur and Bain followed Alfrid to the Master's study. "Wait right here." said Alfrid, as they reached the large doors of the study. Alfrid opened the doors and entered the study, as Fili, Bofur and Bain stood and waited. A few minutes later, Alfrid walked back out of the study. "The Master can see you now!" said Alfrid. And so, Fili, Bofur and Bain entered the Master's story.

**Lonely Mountain**

Meanwhile, Thorin revealed a large gold statue of his Grandfather in front of Smaug, as Thorin and the Dragon faced off, while Olora, Bilbo and the rest of the Company observed the stand off between dwarf and dragon. Suddenly, Thorin tugged on a lever, as the entire statue exploded, covering the dragon in molted gold. _You bumbling idiot! Fire cannot destroy fire drakes! I know of this, fire is one my magic elements! _thought Olora, as she watched the scene.

Once the dragon stood back up on his feet, he glared at the dwarf. "REVENGE! I will show you revenge once you watch the Lake Folk perish within my flames!" roared Smaug, as he quickly flew out of the Mountain. "Oh no! Fili, Kili and Bofur!" Olora cried out softly, as Bilbo ran, following where the dragon had flown.

Bilbo stood as he watched the dragon take off, first spinning, shaking off the molten gold that fell upon him, and he flew off. "I am Fire! I am death!" bellowed Smaug, as he flew towards Lake Town. Tears falling down the hobbit's face, he bowed his head. "What have we done?" Bilbo said loudly.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"The dragon is gone. What should we do now? What happens if the dragon comes back?" asked Balin. "I doubt the dragon will come back. In the meantime, we will make for the armory." said Thorin, and everyone nodded. As Olora followed the Company, she felt very upset about what she had witnessed. It appeared Thorin had shown no signs of concern of his nephews, Bofur and Oin whom are still behind in Lake Town about to get fried by a dragon, and it angered her.

"Do I have to go the armory? Is there a room where I can stay for a little while?" Olora spoke up to Balin. Balin smiled. Even Thorin overheard Olora's question. "I'm glad you brought that up, Olora. There is no need to show her, Balin. I will take her to my grandmother's old room." said Thorin. Balin nodded. _Good, Thorin is going to guide me, then we will talk! _Olora thought, and Thorin walked away from the Company leaving them to the armory, as he strolled beside Olora. "Now that we're alone, Thorin, we need to talk." said Olora.

"What about love?" asked Thorin. "You don't seem to be at least concerned on whom is left behind in Lake Town are you?" said Olora.

"Olora, what are you getting at?" snapped Thorin, as they stopped as they stood in front of a door, that appeared to link to a chamber. "Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin, you big LUG! Aren't you at least worried about them! They are going to be fried! Don't you understand that?!" Olora yelled. "Of course I'm worried about them, Olora! Why wouldn't I be?!" shot back Thorin. "You don't seem to be showing it! I hope you realize if they aren't going to make it back to the Mountain, we know whom the blames lays upon!" Olora said, as she turned away about to enter the chamber.

"Hold it right there, Olora! Are you blaming me for sending the dragon out? You were told not to wake the dragon, Olora! You and Bilbo both are the blame for this! We would've killed the dragon if he was still sleeping!" snapped Thorin. "Oh now you're blaming me and Bilbo for waking the dragon? Well excuse me that it cannot be helped that trotting on tons of gold can be noisy! There is gold everywhere you idiot! Its impossible not to wake a dragon while trotting on noisy gold coins!" Olora shouted.

"I'm not going to stand for this!" bellowed Thorin, as he walked away. "Well, I love you too, jack ass!" shouted Olora, as she entered the chambers, slamming the door behind her.

Thorin finally arrived at the armory, as he entered and the first thing he noticed was his grandfather's regal golden armor. Thorin smiled as he looked upon it, and he puts it on. Thorin then picked up a small mithril shirt as he approaches Bilbo. "Bilbo, this is a reward for your duties as a member of our company! It's a gift worthy of a prince!" said Thorin, as he handed over the shirt to the hobbit. Bilbo looked at the shirt, and then at Thorin. "Thank you." said Bilbo. "Well! Go ahead, put it on!" said Thorin.

Bilbo nodded as he removed his jacket and he puts on the mithril. "Where is Olora?" asked Bilbo. "She's resting in her chambers. Don't mention that woman's name to me." growled Thorin. "You and Olora didn't have another fight did you?" Bilbo called out as Thorin was about to walk away, and the dwarf stopped. "Thorin!" said Bilbo, firmly. Thorin turned to the hobbit. "Why does this concern you?" asked Thorin. "Because Olora is my friend, and I don't like seeing her hurt. She loves you, you know. Very much. She would walk fire for you, if she wanted too. She went all the way and brought your father back. She deserves something." said Bilbo, and he walked away from Thorin.

Thorin bowed his head. _He is right, the Halfling is right. Why am I harboring so much anger towards her? I love her! _thought Thorin.

Thorin decided to walk back towards the chamber where Olora had stayed in. By the time he reached the chamber, he knocked on the door. "Go away!" Olora called out from behind the door. "Olora, let me in please! We need to talk!" Thorin called out. "There is nothing to discuss! Leave me alone!" shouted Olora. "Olora, if you don't open the blasted door, I will knock it over!" Thorin demanded firmly. Suddenly, the door opened and Olora allowed Thorin to enter the large chamber.

"Well if you want to talk, talk!" said Olora sharply as she crossed her arms. "I like to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to lash out like I did." said Thorin. "Thorin, tell me that you are concerned about your nephew's safety." said Olora. "I am, Olora, I am! I feel really bad for what happened? What do you expect me to do?" said Thorin gently. "I feel as guilty as all of you since I have to admit Bilbo and I did wake the dragon, which we didn't mean to, Thorin." said Olora.

Thorin took Olora's hands. "I know the two of you didn't mean to, Olora! Come, follow me to the treasury." said Thorin. "The treasury?" said Olora. "Yes." said Thorin, and the two of them leave the room, as they walked down the corridors. They soon entered the treasury, as they strolled among the mounds of gold. "Wait here." said Thorin, as he explored the treasury, rummaging through the treasury.

Olora could see a few of the other dwarves in the treasury, on the exception for Balin, Dwalin and Ori. Shortly, Thorin returned with something in his hands. "Close your eyes, Olora!" said Thorin. Olora closes her eyes. "Okay, you can open them now." said Thorin. Olora opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she could see in Thorin's hands, a diamond necklace with rubies embedded in between and a large ruby in the center. "Thorin-its beautiful." Olora gasped, as she gazed at the necklace.

"Here, I'll put it on you!" said Thorin, as Olora turned around as he placed the necklace on her. "I'm not done yet." grinned Thorin. "What do you mean, Thorin?" asked Olora. Suddenly to Olora's surprise, Thorin knelt before her. "Olora, daughter of _Tharkun, _we've been through many rough times together-and I may not been at very good terms with you of late, but I love you, I've always loved you. Olora, what I am saying is, will you marry me, and become my queen?" asked Thorin. When Thorin asked this, it shocked her, and her mouth fell open.

She felt moved by Thorin's proposal, that tears slid down her cheek. Shortly, Olora smiled. "Yes, Thorin! I will marry you!" Olora replied, as she threw her arms around Thorin's neck. Thorin leaned towards Olora, brushing his lips over hers, embracing her with a kiss.

"_Men lananubukhs menu, _Olora!" whispered Thorin, as he kissed her neck. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Olora, softly. The next evening, a Raven named Roac flew for a visit with the dwarves, informing them of Smaug's death. Everyone cheered in delight. "HURRAY! The treasure is OURS!" the dwarves cheered and yelled. Olora cheered herself, as she threw her arms around Thorin in a big hug. But their little celebration quickly ended, when Roac continued speaking of the arrival of Bard and Thranduil, alongside with their Armies.

"In two days they will arrive in Dale to set up camp. And they will approach the gates to negotiate the shares you have promised the folk of Lake Town, and the necklace King Thranduil is inquiring." said Roac. Hearing this, angered Thorin tremendously. "You just tell the human and the tree shagging elf, the won't see ANY OF IT!" bellowed Thorin. Olora's eyes widened in shock and horror when she heard this. _Thorin! You promised them! I stood there and heard you promise the people of Lake Town the gold to rebuild! _Olora thought, as she could feel her heart sinking to her knees.

"This discussion is over!" bellowed Thorin, and he turned away and went inside the mountain, followed by Olora, Bilbo and the Company.

Thorin informed everyone before he went to the treasury that he wish not to be disturbed, and after that he wasn't to be seen again for a while. Olora felt her heart shattered to pieces seeing this. And she could see this sickness is forming in him now, and its progressively getting worse. Balin took notice of Olora's distress, and he sat beside her. "You are worried of Thorin, I can tell. You're not alone, lassie. He has worried me too. And its going to get much worse, I'm afraid." said Balin sadly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Olora. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, Olora. We tried everything when Thorin's Grandfather succumbed to it, and nothing had saved him. We even barricaded the Treasury, bue still found away of entering the Treasury." said Balin. "He's not going to be like this all the time is he?" asked Olora. "I don't know, Olora." said Balin, gravely. Olora stood up. "I'm going to retire to my chambers. If anyone needs me, you know where I am." said Olora. But no soon as she was about to leave the Great Hall, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur arrived.

"Fili! Kili! Bofur and Oin! You made it! Oh! I thought you would never make it!" cried out Olora. "We made it out just in time. Where is Uncle?" asked Fili.

"He's in the treasury, lads and he's going to be in there for quite a while. Just to be safe, I wouldn't bother him right now." said Balin. "What a way of coming home. Uncle has to be in the treasury!" grumbled Kili. "And you, Kili need to get your rest-I've seen you have recovered miraculously from your injuries, but still you need your rest." said Balin. "Yes, Kili! What's going on? There is no way you can heal that quick!" spoke up Dwalin. Kili closed his eyes and then he quickly looked at Fili. "We should tell them, Kee. They need to know." said Fili.

"The Elf King's Captain, Tauriel, came and she saved me. She used the kings foil or what the elves called it _Athelas, _to heal me! Please don't say anything to Uncle! He will get very angry if he finds out. I owe it to her. She saved my life-she didn't have too." said Kili. "An Elf? Saving your life? But why?" asked Nori. "Is she the ginger haired elf? The one you spoken to in the dungeons?" asked Dwalin, with a smirk on his face. "Yes, she is. So please, don't tell Uncle about this." said Kili.

"We won't tell him, laddie. Your secret is safe with us. It is a blessing that she came that she did! Otherwise, you would have never made it here." said Balin, smiling. "Now who's the mood for some tunes?!" called out Bofur, cheerfully as he took out his flute.

"I'll go and gather some instruments from the treasury! I'll be back!" said Dwalin, as he walked out of the Great Hall. Olora couldn't bear it anymore. She needed to talk to Thorin and tell him how she feels. It was difficult for her to hold it back. "Olora, where are you going?" asked Bilbo. "I'm going to talk to Thorin." said Olora. "Olora-be careful." said Bilbo. "Don't worry, Bilbo! I'll be fine! Its only going to be a couple minutes." said Olora, and she walked out of the Great Hall.

As Olora drew near the treasury, she could see Dwalin walk passed her carrying several musical instruments. A small smile appeared on her lips. And then she moved on, and she entered the treasury. She didn't know Fili and Kili, Bofur and Oin followed behind her. "Thorin? Do you have a minute?" asked Olora. "Olora, you've been told not to disturb me while I'm in here." snarled Thorin, with his back towards Olora. "Thorin, we need to talk. Its about what was discussed outside earlier today." said Olora.

"Olora, I'm in no mood to talk right now! Please LEAVE!" demanded Thorin. "Thorin, what's gotten into you?" snapped Olora. Suddenly, Thorin angrily lunged at Olora, and he grabbed her by the throat. "You were told to leave! DO AS I SAY!" bellowed Thorin, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" shouted Fili as he and Kili charged into the treasury. Bofur quickly ran towards the Great Hall to tell the others what is going on. Thorin quickly dropped Olora, as she collapsed to the floor, now unconscious. Kili ran towards the woman, kneeling before her. "Oh, Mahal! She's not breathing!" exclaimed Kili. It didn't take long for the others to enter. "What's going on here?" demanded Dwalin, and to everyone's shock and horror, they see Olora laying on the mound of gold unconscious, and not breathing.

Fili told them what happened. "Dwalin, take Olora to her room! And have Oin go with you. The lads and I will deal with Thorin." said Balin. "No, I have nothing to say to him." said Kili, as he followed Dwalin and Oin out of the treasury. "And you, Thorin-you should be ashamed of yourself of lashing out on her like you had done. She only wanted to talk to you." said Balin. "Balin, if you and Fili don't leave, the two of you will be next." growled Thorin. "FINE!" shouted Fili, and he walked away, followed by Balin, who's head bowed sadly.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

That same night Bilbo went to Olora's room, and as he entered, he noticed something different about Olora. She laid upon a lounging chair, her features pale, as a light surrounding her, which started to fade. "Olora?! Olora! What's happening to you?!" exclaimed Bilbo as he ran to her. "I'm ill, Bilbo. I don't get it, I never get sick. Something is wrong. I cannot pinpoint it. Please send for my father. I need him. I know he's nearby-!" began Olora softly. "Olora, before I leave, there is something I need to tell you, which is why I came to find you." said Bilbo.

"What is it, my friend?" asked Olora softly. "Olora, I found the Arkenstone, and I'm not planning of giving it back to Thorin. I'm going to take it to Bard and Thranduil to prevent a war from breaking out." Bilbo confessed to his friend. "Bilbo….you have made a right choice of doing this-if this is the only way to save him, go for it. But if you see Gandalf, send him immediately. Send for Balin and Oin too." said Olora. Bilbo nodded, and he left.

Bilbo headed towards the Great Hall where the dwarves are gathered, and he didn't expect to see Thorin already in there with them, as he entered the hall. "Is there something wrong, Bilbo?" asked Balin, as he noticed the concern look on the hobbit's features. "It's Olora. She's ill! She wishes to see you and Oin." said Bilbo looking at Balin and Oin. "Why didn't she ask for me?" spoke up Thorin. Balin looked at Thorin. "She has chosen not to see you because of the state of mind you are in now, Thorin. And its best that you keep clear from her for a while." said Balin.

"I want to see her!" protested Thorin. "Thorin, you hurt her once-and we're not going to let you hurt her again." snarled Dwalin. "What? You don't trust me?! I would never-!" shouted Thorin. "I will see Olora first, and if she wishes to see you, I will send for you." said Balin. Thorin nodded, as he watched Balin and Oin leave the Great Hall. Before Bilbo left the Mountain, he stopped Balin. "Balin, let Thorin see her. She loves him, and she told me that herself. You have to allow Thorin to see her, no matter what mood is in." said Bilbo. Balin nodded, as he watched Bilbo walk away.

Bilbo arrived at the encampment and entered, and he approached the large tent where Bard and Thranduil are sitting.

And to his delight, he could see Gandalf there as well. _First things first, the Arkenstone! _Bilbo thought as he approached them. "Do you have it?" asked Gandalf, whom known of this plan already. Bilbo nodded as he took out the jewel from his pocket, and he handed it over to Bard. "It is very brave of you to do this, Mister Baggins. You are taking really huge risks here. A very dangerous risk." said Thranduil. Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "I have to go back to the Mountain. Gandalf, Olora is ill. That's another reason why I came down. She is very ill, and we don't know why." said Bilbo.

"Olora? Ill?! This isn't good, not good at all!" exclaimed Gandalf. "But she's a wizard too! How can that be possible?" said Thranduil. Gandalf turned to Thranduil. "There is more to this, Thranduil than the illness that is placed upon her. Her heart is giving out because of all the hate that is surrounding her." said Gandalf. "What are you saying?" asked Bard, his features filled with worry. "The more Thorin falls into this sickness, she will die. Bilbo, I'm glad you done this. I need to go and see her." said Gandalf. "Are we still meeting with Thorin tomorrow morning then?" asked Bard. "Yes." said Gandalf, as he and Bilbo leave the encampment.

Meanwhile, Thorin approaches Olora's chambers and knocked on the door. And it was Oin who opened the door. "How is she, Oin?" asked Thorin quietly. "Not too good I'm afraid. Her fever is rising, and just earlier she had a severe convulsion. I have given her something to calm the fever. She is calm now." said Oin.

"Is she awake?" said Thorin.

"Yes, but she won't talk. She refuses to talk to anyone. Not even me." said Oin, sadly. "May I see her?" asked Thorin. "I don't think it's a really good idea for you to see her." said Oin. "Why not?!" barked Thorin. "Because you are not yourself, Thorin. What happens if you snap at her again?" shot back Oin, sharply. "Why is everyone assuming that I will go off on her again?! Look what happened earlier, was unintentional! I never meant to hurt her!" cried out Thorin, tears falling down his face.

"You should tell her that yourself. But now isn't the time. Just leave." said Oin, as he closed the door. Thorin screamed, as he angrily marched down the corridors. Instead of heading back to the Great Hall, the dwarf headed towards the treasury. Gandalf and Bilbo finally arrived, and Balin guides them to Olora's room. Gandalf enters Olora's chambers.

"_Tharkun! _I am glad you are here! She is fading fast!" said Oin, sadly. Gandalf approaches Olora's bed, as he placed his hand on his daughter's chest. "She is dying. She doesn't have much time in this world." said Gandalf sadly and gravely. "Thorin? Where's Thorin? Did you let Thorin see her?" asked Bilbo. "No." said Oin, quietly. "And why not? He has every right to see her!" snapped Bilbo, angrily as he glared at Oin. "I didn't want him to hurt her again!" shot back Oin. "He wouldn't do it, Oin! You know that!" said Gandalf.

"You had no idea what happened earlier, Gandalf! You weren't here! Neither of you! She went to speak to him in the treasury hours earlier, and he strangled her! STRANGLED HER, until she lost her breath!" shouted Oin. "Where is he now?" asked Gandalf. "In the treasury." Oin replied. "That figures." grumbled Gandalf. "I will sit with her tonight, Gandalf. Go back to the camp and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." said Bilbo. Gandalf nodded.

The next morning, Bard and Thranduil arrived at the Mountain, requesting for their share of the treasure. "I refuse to give away that is rightfully ours. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind." snapped Thorin.

"Would you change your mind if in exchange of a precious jewel of yours, to bring peace among our peoples?" spoke up Bard. "What jewel?! What are you talking about?!" bellowed Thorin. Bard took out the Arkenstone from his pocket, revealing the jewel to the dwarf. Thorin's eyes flashed in rage and anger. "How did you get it?!" roared Thorin. Bilbo stepped forward, looking at Thorin directly. "I had given it to them, Thorin! I had to! It was the only way to save you!" spoke up the hobbit.

Olora was also there, sitting in a wheeled chair that Bofur had made, because Bilbo and the others needed her there to witness what was going on. _Maybe it was a bad idea of bringing Olora out, especially in her condition! _thought Bilbo, as fear clouded over him. "You! You miserable hobbit! TRAITOR! I want to kill you! I want to throw you off this Mountain!" bellowed the dwarf, as he quickly grabbed Bilbo by the throat. Olora quickly bolted out of her chair. "OLORA NO!" cried out Balin and the rest of the dwarves together.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT! You're hurting him!" shrieked Olora as she tried to pull Bilbo back. "YOU BITCH! How dare you defend this traitor!?" yelled Thorin, as he raised his hand to strike her, when Fili came charging at his Uncle, when Thorin shoved Fili aside.

But no soon as Thorin brandished his sword to strike Bilbo and Olora, the woman collapsed on the ground. "OLORA!" cried out Kili, running towards her. "Get her inside now!" cried out Balin. "Look what you've done. You are not making a splendid King Under the Mountain, Thorin, son of Thrain!" bellowed Gandalf, his eyes flashing in anger at the dwarf. Thorin spun around and bolted back inside the Mountain. "What about Olora? She cannot stay here." said Bard. "Her heart belongs here, Bard." said Gandalf, as he followed the others inside the Mountain.

Dwalin followed his friend to the treasury, and glared at him. "Thorin, we know each other since we are children. And this is not how I remembered you-I remembered you as a great leader who cares for his people, who walk through fire and water to protect all of us-and now.." Dwalin broke off, and he turned away from Thorin, as he wiped tears from his eyes, and then he looked at Thorin.

"Dwalin, I'm in no mood for this-LEAVE!" snarled Thorin, angrily. "Thorin! Look at you! Can't you see what you've become?! Bilbo is right, yer know!" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, if you don't leave, I will kill you!" snapped Thorin, as he brandished his sword approaching the dwarf.

"Thorin! Olora is dying, because of this! Because of all of this, Olora is broken! And if you keep going like this, you will bring death on us all!" barked Dwalin, tears falling down his face. Thorin dropped his sword. "Thorin, you have to leave the treasury-go for some fresh air or something-you need it." said Dwalin softly, and he walked away. Meanwhile, Bilbo stayed with Olora, he had refused to leave her side, and he wept on her.

_Olora, it doesn't have to end this way-we'll snap him out of it-I wish you wasn't sick-I wish you come back to us, Olora-! _Bilbo thought as he looked upon her. What Bilbo hadn't realized, he had made his final wish, for Olora overcome her fatal illness. And to his surprise, he could see a glow of bright light surrounding the woman. "Olora?" spoke up Bilbo. The light lingered for a little while, and then it faded away, as Olora sat up in bed, and she looked at Bilbo and smiled.

Bilbo noticed the color on the woman's face had returned. "You done it, Bilbo. You have freed me from my curse." said Olora, as she kissed the hobbit on the cheek. "Olora, you had us all worried-I thought we was going to lose you." said Bilbo. "You made your final wish, and your final wish was to save me-but there is something I got to do now." said Olora, standing up.

"If you are wanting to go and talk to Thorin, now really isn't a good time." said Bilbo, gravely. "Don't worry, I can handle him. Go and return to the Elves camp. There is something I wish to do alone." said Olora. Bilbo nodded, and he left Olora's chambers. After the hobbit had left, Olora grabbed several candles, as she made her way to the King's chambers, the chambers that King Thror had stayed in, which now where Thorin had been staying.

Luckily the door was open by the time she had got there, and she entered the chambers, fortunately Thorin had not yet entered. Olora placed the candles in circle on the floor in the chamber and she lit them. Olora stood in the center of the candles, as she mumbled an incantation.

"_I call to those who are deceased_

_To come forward!_

_I summon the deceased relatives of Thorin_

_Oakenshield to come forward, and speak_

_With me, Olora the red!"_

Olora had chanted. Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind surrounded Olora as she continued chanting. At the same time she was doing this, Thorin and Balin entered the chambers.

And to their surprise, they could see Olora standing in the center of the candles circling around her. "What in Durin's name?!" both Thorin and Balin explained. As Thorin was about to approach Olora, Balin placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "No! Just let her continue." said Balin. Suddenly, the candles went out in the chamber. When that was done, Olora lit up the chamber again, and once that happened, she could see a older dwarf with a very long white beard and blue eyes standing in front of her.

"GRANDFATHER?!" cried out Thorin, as he fell to his knees. First, Thror turned his attention to Olora. "This is all my fault, Olora, daughter of _Tharkun! _I started all of this, I should at least finish it." said Thror, and now he turned his attention to Thorin. "Thorin, my lad-don' blame yourself for all of this-but hear me out-you are strong, much stronger than I am-if you chose to fall under the sickness-you will lose everything-even your beloved whom almost had died earlier. She loves you Thorin, and as well as the Halfling companion of yours! They have done their best to help you." said Thror.

"Grandfather-I failed you-I'm so sorry!" cried out Thorin.

"No, no! Don't say such things, lad! You haven't failed me. You have done what you had set out to do! And thanks to your hobbit companion, whom discovered the dragon's weakness from the beginning! Now all of you have to do it to fight this invisible battle-because there is a much bigger battle ahead of you, lad, and the races and of men and elves need you. And that's another matter I don't want to get into." said Thror.

Thorin stood up. "I will do this, Grandfather. I will fight it. I not only will do this for myself, but for our kin, for my friends and for everyone around me. And for my Olora." said Thorin, as he looked over at the woman. "Farewell, my Grandson!" said Thror, and he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After the spirit of Thror had left, Thorin watched Olora as she picked up the candles. "Here, let me help!" said Thorin, as he helped her. "You should be resting, lassie." said Balin. "I'm fine-really." said Olora, as she bent over to pick up a candle, she could feel Thorin's large hand touching hers. "Olora-you should listen to Balin." said Thorin. Olora stood up, and she looked into Thorin's tear stained eyes. Suddenly Thorin pulled her close into his arms, holding her tightly close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Olora-I'm so, so sorry. I've been a monster-a horrible monster-just like the beast Bard had taken down. And the night I attacked you-I felt scared-never felt so scared in my entire life after that-and if I killed you, I would never live with myself. I'm so glad you are okay and standing-" Thorin whispered as he gently stroked Olora's red hair. "Actually you have to thank Bilbo-it was the hobbit who saved my life-he used his final wish to bring me back. If it weren't for him, I would've still been ill." said Olora. "Where is Bilbo?" asked Thorin.

"He is with the elves and men. You banished him, remember?" spoke up Balin, sadly. _No! I couldn't have banished him! Why would I do such a horrible thing, when saved my life? _thought Thorin. Suddenly, Dwalin entered the chamber. "Thorin, Gandalf wishes to speak to all of us. And Dain has arrived. There's a meeting in the encampment of the men and elves, he wants us all attend-its about the approaching army of orcs!" said Dwalin. "Tell him we'll be there shortly!" said Thorin, and then he turned to Olora. "Can I attend this meeting to?" asked Olora.

Thorin and Balin exchanged looks. "She does look much better than before, laddie." said Balin. "Alright, you will attend the meeting, but Olora-listen to me about the battle-don't-you will remain in the encampment." said Thorin. "But Thorin! I want to fight. This isn't just a fight for our home-its for Middle Earth! You have to let me fight." protested Olora. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. _Stubborn, stubborn woman! Why does she have to be so difficult? _thought Thorin. "Olora, I almost lost you before, and I'm not going to lose you again! Swear to me you won't go!" said Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm going to fight if you like it or not. I'm part of this world too." said Olora. "Fine-you will fight." said Thorin, deciding to give in.

The last thing he needed right now was to have another argument with her again, especially when they are not getting so close again. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" asked Thorin. "Because its my job to be difficult! I wouldn't be the daughter of the Grey Wizard if I'm not difficult! I take that from my father!" said Olora, proudly. "You got that right." smirked Thorin, as they walked out of the chamber, as they left the mountain, entering the encampment of the Elves and Men. Thorin could see Dain and his dwarves already had arrived as well.

"You get to meet my cousin, Lord Dain of the Iron Hills! Don't fear him, Olora-you will like him once you meet him!" said Thorin. "COUSIN!" called out Dain, as he ran over to the future Dwarf King. "Cousin Dain!" said Thorin, and to Olora's amusement, both dwarves butted heads. She quickly covered her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter when she seen this-and also worried that if one of them would possibly get knocked out, but to her surprise both dwarves still stood, as they grasped arms. "And who is this?" asked Dain approaching Olora, smiling at the red wizard.

"This is my fiancé, Olora the Red Wizard, daughter of Gandalf the Grey! Olora, this is my cousin, Lord Dain of the Iron Hills!" said Thorin.

"It is a honor of meeting you, my lord!" said Olora, with a curtsy. "There is no need for formalities, lassie! You're about to become me cousin's wife! I never knew you would fall for lady wizards, Thorin!" grinned Dain, as he patted Thorin on the back. "This would be a good time to celebrate, but there is a battle approaching. Now we have to get to that meeting!" said Thorin, as they approached a large group sitting around the fire, and Olora could see Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil there too, standing, alongside with Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard's children.

Olora took notice a few times of Kili winking at Tauriel. Olora softly chuckled. "What?" said Kili, when he heard her. "I saw that!" teased Olora. Kili snorted. "Its not a show you know." grumbled the dwarf prince. Soon the meeting began, as Gandalf started to speak. Olora scanned the area for Bilbo, and she could see him sitting next to where Gandalf is standing. Olora felt quite familiar with Gandalf's speeches, they tend to be long and drawn out, as he kept urging to everyone there to work together in the battle.

When the meeting ended, everyone thought Thorin and his Company would go back to the Mountain, but to their surprise, they stayed. "What are you doing, Thorin?" asked Olora. "There is something I need to do." said Thorin.

Thorin whispered some instructions in Dwalin's ear, and the Dwarf nodded as he walked away, heading towards the Mountain. "What are you doing, Thorin? And where is Dwalin going?" asked Olora. Thorin turned to Olora and smiled. "I've giving Thranduil his wife's necklace." said Thorin. "What? Really? You really mean it, Thorin?!" Olora exclaimed in delight. "You may not know this, Olora, I was with Bilbo sitting with you while you were sick, and I thought over some things, and I've decided to make amends with the Wood Elves." said Thorin.

Olora felt so shocked at hearing Thorin's revelation, that she nearly fainted, and held on a log nearby to keep her balance. "Thorin, I nearly hada heart attack earlier, and now you're going to give me another one! Oh Thorin!" cried out Olora, as she hugged him. "And what of our hobbit?" asked Olora. "I've spoken to him while we was sitting with you." said Thorin. Olora sighed with relief. Olora took Thorin's hands. "I love you, Thorin!" Olora whispered. "I love you too, Olora." said Thorin, as Olora laid her head on Thorin's shoulder.

Gandalf approaches Olora. "Olora, a word with you alone?" asked the wizard. "Of course! I'll be back, Thorin!" said Olora. Thorin nodded, as he watched Olora walk away with her father. "You are going to be fighting are you?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes I am father. I am definitely fighting." Olora replied. "When you fight, try to stay close with the dwarves. You know whom I speak of!" advised Gandalf. "Father, you know I will. That's the main reason why I'm here." said Olora. "Good. Because everything is resting on your shoulder's, Olora." said Gandalf, and he walked away. Olora frowned. She could feel the pressure of trying to keep her companions safe during battle, and she already began to worry.

By the time Olora walked back, she could see Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin speaking with Bard and Thranduil, while Kili speaking with Legolas and Tauriel. "When did you take up the bow, Master Dwarf?" asked Legolas. "I learned the bow at a very young age. It was a weapon I chosen to huge. I was also made fun of quite a bit too, for my lack of beard. Everyone kept accusing me of being part elf-!" said Kili. "Don't listen to them! You'll grow a nice beard eventually." said Legolas.

Tauriel chuckled. "What?" said Legolas. "I like to see you grow one!" teased Tauriel. "WHAT? Elves don't have beards!" snapped Legolas. "Cirdan has a beard, he's a High Elf." said Tauriel, grinning. Legolas grunted and looked at Kili. "And this is whom I have to put up with every day!" said the Elf Prince, giving Tauriel a side glance. Kili chuckled.

After a while, Kili went back and joined his Company, as Thorin made a speech, publicly apologizing to the entire Company of his behavior the past week. "I never meant to hurt any of you, especially you, Dwalin, my best friend, my brother. When I thought back of the day I threatened to kill you, my whole world just shattered-but even worse when I attacked Olora-of all people-I thought at first I was going to lose her, when she became mysteriously ill. I may not have the authority to ask this, but will you follow me, one last time?" Thorin concluded, his voice filled with emotion as he spoke. Dwalin grinned, as he approaches his friend, and grasped his arms.

"To the end, laddie! To the very end!" said Dwalin. "TO THE END!" cried out Fili, as all the dwarves cheered, including Dain and his dwarves. Olora wiped a tear from her eyes. "To the End" spoke up Bard, as he approached them, as he raised his glass, shortly joined in by Thranduil and the elves. "I have dibs for the first orc!" called out Gloin. Olora rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief." said Olora with a slight chuckle. "Not unless I get to it first, dwarf!" snickered Thranduil.

"This isn't a competition, peoples!" said Olora, as she stood and waited. Thorin approaches Olora.

"You should be wearing armor, Olora. You cannot be fighting like that. There is still time, I will bring you some armor to wear." said Thorin, and before Olora began to protest, Thorin already had walked away. _I'm a wizard, you oaf! Wizard's don't need armor! _thought Olora as she watched Thorin walk away. An hour later, Thorin returned. "Change into this." said Thorin as he presented her silver mithril armor, with a gold belt. "Fine, I will wear it-for you! You don't realize that wizards don't need armor." said Olora. "Just wear it, for Durin's sake!" hissed Thorin.

Olora walked away to find a place to change into her armor. She shortly returned wearing the armor. Bilbo smiled. "You look like a queen now, Olora!" said the hobbit. "Ha, ha, very funny!" said Olora with a smirk, as she clasped her sword, and she looked ahead, and already she could see thousands by thousands of orcs approaching. "A storm is brewing." said Olora softly. "And we're going to end this storm for good." said Thorin. Now as the enemy stood directly in front of the armies of elves, men and dwarves, Thorin raised his sword.

"To me, elves and men! To me, my kin folk! _De bekar_!" cried out Thorin, as he charged at the army of orcs, followed by the others.

_**Olora's POV:**_

Unfortunately I got separated from my company as I fought orc after orc, even several large trolls. After killing hundreds and hundreds of orcs, I quickly scanned around searching for Thorin and his nephews, and I couldn't see them any where. My heart froze. Suddenly, I could hear my Father speak to me through my thoughts. "_Olora, make for Raven hill, quickly! There's no time to lose-make to Raven hill, now!" _my father said.

_Raven hill? Why there? _I thought to myself, as I bolted to the place my father told me to go. By the time I reached to Raven hill, to my surprise, Bilbo ran towards to me. "You have to help them! Azog and Bolg! They are too strong for them! You have to help the dwarves, Olora!" cried out Bilbo. I followed Bilbo, and I could see Thorin and Azog face to face, with Fili and Kili behind him. I also notice that Azog no longer using his hammer, now he's using some heavy block and swinging it.

As Azog swung his large weapon at Thorin, I darted towards them, standing in between the orc and Thorin. "Olora! What are you doing?! MOVE!" shouted Fili, pulling me away.

"No! He's not going to die! I'm not going to let your Uncle DIE!" I screamed at Fili. At the sound of my voice, Azog turned towards Fili and I, as he took his hand grabbing Fili by the throat, attempting to throw him off the cliff. Taking up my sword, I swung it, cutting off his other arm (to match with the other that he had lost years ago). Azog roared, throwing Fili aside, luckily away from the cliff's age, at the same time Kili and Thorin jumped out pulling Fili away, and then Thorin jumped out behind Azog, striking Azog in the back.

Azog fell dead to the ground, but unfortunately our battle wasn't over yet, when Bolg, lunged out at Thorin striking him in the back with his hammer. Thorin fell to the ground, as Fili, Kili and myself, followed by Bilbo, all four of us at once attacked Bolg. I plunged my sword into the large orc 's back, while Fili beheaded him with his axe. I stood, wiping sweat from my eyes. I looked up at Fili and Kili whom stared at me. "Olora-why-why did you do this?" asked Kili, his tone serious.

"I promised my father I would save the Line of Durin-and I kept my promise, didn't I?" I said to the dwarves. After that I approached Thorin. I knelt before him. "Thorin-its going to be alright-both orcs are dead now-we can go home." I whispered to Thorin.

"I cannot go home with you, Olora-my body is torn-I have no strength to move! Take care of my lads for me-!" whispered Thorin. "NO! No! I won't let you die!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, Fili, Kili and Bilbo stood close as they listened. "Its going to be alright, Uncle! Kili has sent for Dwalin, he will take you to the tent, the elves can heal you!" said Fili. "Fili-its up to you now-you are King. You'll make a better king-than I do-!" began Thorin. "Thorin, you're not going to die! And we're not going to let you! You don't understand, I'm not ready to be King just yet!" cried out Fili.

"Where is the hobbit? Where is our burglar?" asked Thorin. "I'm right here, Thorin. I never left." said Bilbo, kneeling down to Thorin. "Thank you-thank you for everything-you have saved me Bilbo! And I take back everything I have said and done to you in the Mountain." said Thorin. "He's over there!" said Kili, as Dwalin followed him. "Move all of you!" demanded Dwalin, as he lifted Thorin, carrying him to the tent. "If it takes every energy in my being I'm going to heal him myself." said Olora loudly.

"Are you sure of this, Olora? Wouldn't that weaken you?" asked Bilbo. "If it weakens me, it weakens me. Thorin deserves a second chance." said Olora, as they followed them to the encampment of the elves and men.

**A/N: This had to be the longest chapter to write (and very difficult, and a lot of thought on to this as well). I couldn't help by add a little humor in the beginning between Gloin and Thranduil! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

At the encampment of the men and elves, Olora entered the tent where Thorin is laying. Fili and Kili also sat in there as well, as elves tended to the young dwarves wounds, and to Thorin. "How he is faring?" Olora asked. "Not good-he has lost a lot of blood. We have stopped the bleeding from continuing, before it becomes infected." said an elf healer. "You don't mind if I take over?" Olora asked. "Of course." said the Elf healer, and she left. "What are you doing?" asked Tauriel, as she entered.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to heal Thorin." said Olora. "Olora are you sure about this? I thought your father said you are still learning your healing powers! Wouldn't it weaken you?" asked Fili. "Fili, I can do this! I will be fine!" argued Olora, as she removed her armor, now only wearing her red robes. Olora placed her hands on Thorin's chest, as she closed her eyes and began to chant an incantation, her voice rising as she done so. Suddenly a bright light appeared around her. The light was so bright it shown from outside the tent as well.

Gandalf and the others took notice. "What is going on over there?" asked Thranduil. "What is that woman doing?!" snapped Gandalf, as she was about to charge into the tent to stop his daughter, but Bard placed his hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Don't-let her do this." said Bard. "He's right, Gandalf. She made a promise." said Balin. Meanwhile inside the tent, Olora had finished her healing. "Olora-what in Durin's name are you doing?" spoke up Thorin as he slowly sat up, to the amazement of the others in the room.

"You are fine now, love-you are healed." Olora whispered to Thorin, as she placed her hand on Thorin's cheek. "Lora, you really didn't have to do this." said Thorin. "I made a promise-Thorin, and I will not break that-!" began Olora, and all of a sudden, Olora collapsed to the floor. "OLORA!" cried out Fili, Kili, and Thorin together. "Damn it! I've warned her! She wouldn't listen!" Kili shouted angrily, tears falling down his face. "Somebody don't just stand there! HELP HER!" bellowed Thorin.

"I'll go get Gandalf." said Fili, as he left the tent. It wasn't long that Gandalf entered the tent, and he picked up his daughter, laying her upon a cot beside Thorin's.

Gandalf looked upon her, shaking his head. "You foolish, foolish child! What were you thinking? You weren't ready for this! WHY? Why did you do it?" said Gandalf loudly, tears trickling down his face. "She done it for our Uncle, Gandalf! She loves him-after all she promised." said Fili. "You don't understand, she could possibly die, Fili! She used all her strength on him-!" said Gandalf. "She done it for him, Gandalf! That's what we love about her! She would do anything for him, and for all of us! Don't you see that? If she is to die on us now, she'll die honorably!" said Kili.

"You are right." said Gandalf. The wizard however, wasn't ready to let go of his daughter. In fact, he refused to let her go. _I will bring her back, I will find a way! _Gandalf thought, and he left the tent, without a word to Thorin, Fili and Kili. "Where is he going?" asked Fili. "I don't know!" said Kili, with a shrug. Two hours later, Gandalf returned followed by Thranduil, Elrond, Tauriel and Galadriel. "I will work with her first." said Galadriel, as she approached Olora's cot, as Thorin, Fili and Kili observed watching the Elf Queen placing her hands on Olora, closing her eyes.

After chanting in elven language, Galadriel looked down at the woman, and began speaking to her through her thoughts.

"_Come back to us, Olora! You are safe-!" _whispered Galadriel, as she healed Olora. Fifteen minutes later, Olora's eyes slowly opened, to everyone's amazement, as her chest slowly rose and fell as she started breathing again. "Olora!" said Gandalf. "Where am I?" asked Olora. "You're in the Healing tent, daughter. You have no idea how worried all of us are of you." said the wizard gently. "I'm sorry, father. I had to do what I had to do, even if I hadn't learned the spells yet. Where is Thorin?" asked Olora.

"He's sitting beside you." Gandalf replied. "Olora!" said a deep voice beside her. Olora slowly turned, and she could see Thorin now sitting in a chair. "Why? Why did you do it?" asked Thorin. "You deserve a second chance, Thorin. That's why I done it." said Olora. "No, I don't deserve it, Olora. The way I treated you, and Bilbo, and my own kin. I'm a monster." said Thorin. "No! You're not a monster, Thorin! Don't let me hear that from you again! The real monsters are all dead, including the biggest one whom Bard had destroyed. No, Thorin-you're definitely no monster!" said Olora, with a smile on her face.

"_Men lananubukhs menu, Olora!" _Thorin whispered to the red wizard. "I love you too, my king!" Olora replied, as Thorin stood up, sitting on Olora's bed, pulling her into his arms, embracing her in a full kiss.

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Fili called out to them. Thorin and Olora looked up and they turned to see Fili and Kili grinning at them. Olora laughed, but Thorin snarled. "You'll just wait! Karma will get you!" said Thorin. "It already has with Kili!" said Fili, when Kili quickly elbowed his brother in the ribs. "OW! What was that for?" snapped Fili. "They don't need to know about that yet." hissed Kili.

**One year later..**

It had been a year since the Battle, and Thorin is crowned King Under the Mountain, and the dwarven kingdom almost rebuilt. But now, there is plans the making of the wedding of Thorin and Olora. During that week, Dis and several of the dwarves of Ered Luin will soon arrive in Erebor. Olora felt excited, but also nervous. She been wanting to meet Thorin's sister for the longest time, especially after Thorin, Fili and Kili had spoken to her a lot about her. One day, Thorin decided to move Olora to his chambers will they both would stay.

"Do you think she'll like me, Thorin?" Olora asked her future husband, as she is arranging her belongings in the chambers she is sharing with Thorin. "She will definitely like you, Olora! There is no to worry about that. You saved our lives you know, and she will honor you for it." said Thorin.

"But what about the dwarves of Ered Luin? What will they think of a wizard as their future queen?" asked Olora. "Olora, you worry too much! You're starting to become like your father, who is a big worrier himself." said Thorin, with a smirk. Olora laughed. "Yes, I have to admit I'm a chip off the old block! Don't tell him I said that!" laughed Olora. Thorin softly chuckled. "I won't." said Thorin. "But there is one problem. I don't have any thing decent to wear." said Olora.

Thorin grinned. "You let me handle that! I've already ordered dresses for you. The finest seamstresses of Lake Town are making gowns for you as we speak." said Thorin, as he was about to turn to leave the chamber. "Where are you going, love?" Olora called out to Thorin. "To the treasury to find you some necklaces to go with your gowns." said Thorin, as he left. Olora closed her eyes and sighed. _Great, he's going to the treasury after we all told him to avoid it, _thought Olora. Meanwhile, Balin entered the chamber, smiling at Olora, as held a parchment in his hand.

"You got a letter, Olora." spoke up the old dwarf. "A letter? I wonder from whom?" said Olora. "From Mister Baggins! I recognize the fancy handwriting of his!" said Balin. "Oh!" chirped Olora, as she took the parchment and read the letter:

_Dearest Olora,_

_How is everything going in Erebor these days? Thorin had written me three days before today informing me on the wedding planning, inviting me to the wedding! I am packing as I am writing this letter, and your father is going to bring me. Gandalf has decided we will ride via Eagle to Erebor to get there faster, because if we went by horse and pony, it would take us twelve months. _

_I pray that you are doing fine, and eventually we'll see each other soon. Oh and by the way I got my home back. I had to use some of the treasure Thorin had given to me to buy my own home back! We'll talk more about it when I arrive in Erebor. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bilbo Baggins. _

Olora smiled. She knew her best friend would come to the wedding. It wouldn't be the same without him. Not only that, Thorin had planned of honoring the hobbit during the wedding as well as he promised. Hours later, Olora went to the dining hall to join with the others for supper. By the time she arrived in there, she noticed Thorin was not present.

And it raised concern among all the dwarves and Olora. "Olora, did Thorin tell you where he was going the last time he spoken to you?" asked Balin. "He told me he going to the-Oh no!" moaned Olora, loudly. "Please tell me he's not in the treasury!" said Dwalin. "He's in the treasury." said Olora sadly. "Is there a reason he told you why he went to the treasury?" asked Balin. "He said he wanted to find some necklaces for me to wear when the dwarves of Ered Luin to arrive." Olora replied.

"Well he could have asked me to do it!" bellowed Gloin, slamming his fist on the table. "I will go and get him." said Dwalin. "No, wait I will go!" said Olora. "Olora, its for the best that you don't-for safety reasons. The last time you went in there, you nearly died." said Balin. "My brother's right. Please stay put." said Dwalin gently, resting his hand on Olora's shoulder. Olora nodded as she watched Dwalin leave the dining hall

Dwalin entered the treasury. And of course, he found his friend standing in the center of the gold, spinning around throwing coins in the air, and laughing, and crying out 'mine'. _I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it! He wasn't coming in here to find necklaces! That bumbling idiot! _Dwalin thought. "Thorin!" Dwalin called out to him. "Go away, Dwalin. I'm busy." growled Thorin.

"Thorin, supper is ready, and none of us cannot eat until you join us. Are you at least bit hungry?" said Dwalin. "Get out of MY TREASURY! You have no business in here! Its mine, see?! MINE ALL MINE!" screamed Thorin. "That does it! I have just had about enough of this!" shouted Dwalin, as charged at Thorin, pinning the dwarf down, as the two fought on the mound of gold. Suddenly Thorin reached his for sword aiming it at Dwalin. "Leave, or I will KILL YOU!" snarled Thorin.

Suddenly, Dwalin threw a fist in Thorin's face, as the dwarf king fell over. "How about a knock out in the face?!" barked Dwalin, as he picked up Thorin and carried him out of the treasury, taking him to his chambers. Before Dwalin leaves the chambers, he locked the door leaving an unconscious Thorin alone. Dwalin returned to the Dining Hall. "Well? Where is he?" asked Balin. "He's in his chambers, knocked unconscious. I had to do it. He was about to kill me." said Dwalin.

Balin face palmed and groaned. "Oh, Dwalin! He would have killed you!" said Olora. "Well there is such thing as tough love, yer know! That's what the lad needs." spoke up Gloin. "Oin, go to Thorin's chambers and give him a sedative. We will check up on him off and on through the night." said Balin.

"I'll go, besides I have made a potion since I've been with Oin all morning working on it. My sedative for sure will help him relax." said Olora. Balin nodded, as Olora and Oin left. Oin and Olora shortly arrived in Thorin's chambers. By the time they entered, they could see Thorin slowly waking up. "What happened?" grumbled Thorin, as he could see Oin and Olora looking at him. "Thorin, you had struck Dwalin earlier while you were in the treasury." said Oin.

"No! I didn't! I didn't strike him! I would never hurt Dwalin!" said Thorin. "Thorin, you have struck him. He told me that himself when he tried to get you to join us for supper, which by the way, you missed!" said Olora. "Great." said Thorin. "And I thought you were supposed to go get my necklaces?" said Olora. "I'm sorry, Olora-I couldn't find them." said Thorin. "Here, take this sedative." said Oin, handing over the dwarf king a cup. "Why would I need this?" asked Thorin.

"To keep you relaxed." Olora replied, as she turned away from the dwarf, tears streaming down her face. "Olora-I'm so sorry-!" began Thorin. "I thought the sickness would never come back-and it has.." said Olora sadly, and she left the chambers. Thorin sighed. "You should have never went back in there, laddie. You promised us you wouldn't! You could have sent my brother." said Oin, gently.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

That same evening, Thrain had returned from the Iron Hills, and he was informed about the gold sickness returning to Thorin again. "We should barricade the treasury-it's the only way to keep him from going in there." said Thrain. "Thrain, we tried that before with your father! It didn't work!" said Dwalin. "Then, what shall we do again? Dis is due to arrive here soon with the rest of the dwarves of Ered Luin! It he continues on like this, it will make not him look bad, but all of us! It needs to stop before it worsens." argued Thrain.

"Thrain, we're doing our best to keep him away." said Balin. "I know what Thorin needs. A little outdoor excursion. Maybe taking him outdoors for a little while will do him some good. A picnic perhaps." said Olora. "That's a good idea! You two are getting married anyway, and a picnic will seal the deal for the two of you!" beamed Thrain. "Once Thorin wakens, I will tell him!" said Olora. That same night Olora returned the chambers to get ready for bed, and to her surprise as she was about to enter, she could hear harp music in the distance.

Olora followed where she could the music, and shortly arrived in the small music hall where she had found Thorin, sitting at his grand harp and playing, singing softly with the music. "It looks like you are feeling a little better-you are playing your harp!" spoke up Olora. Thorin looked up at Olora, and stopped playing, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Come here." said Thorin gently, as he pushed the harp away from him.

Olora walked over to Thorin, as Thorin gently placed her on his lap. "I'm sorry-I don't know what's gotten into me-I thought I was over it." whispered Thorin. Olora leaned back against Thorin's chest. "Don't worry-we all support you Thorin, and we'll help you get through it. You are surrounded by friends and family, and that's all the matters. Which brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about." said Olora. "Oh?" said Thorin. "Would you like going on a picnic and fishing trip this weekend? Your nephews are welcome to join us if they want. Besides a little fresh air will do us all some good, since we're in the middle of Spring." said Olora.

Thorin smiled. "I like that idea, Olora. We should do this." said Thorin. "And we're also taking your father along too!" grinned Olora.

"No! He's staying behind to keep an eye on things!" said Thorin quickly. "Thorin, like yourself, he's been cooped up in the Mountain for a long time! He's got every right for some fresh air as you do! And besides, you need that father and son time, along with Fili and Kili." said Olora. "Very well, Father can come too." said Thorin with a sigh.

The weekend came quickly as Olora anticipated, as she gathered all the things they needed for their picnic, with Fili and Kili helping her.

"Tauriel wants to come too!" said Kili. Olora laughed. "Of course! You two had been really becoming close lately." said Olora. "We're courting, you know. We've been courting before the Battle." said Kili, his face blushing. "Awe! You two make a cute couple!" grinned Olora. "Its hilarious seeing those two! Especially when she comes around, he would slap her in the-!" began Fili. "Hey!" said Kili, giving his brother a playful glare. Shortly, Thorin and Thrain entered. "What in the world are you wearing on your head, Thrain?" asked Olora, laughing at the older dwarf.

Thrain wore a small green hat. "Master Ori made me this. It says it would keep the sun out of my eyes. Thorin's got one too, but refuses to wear it." said Thrain, grinning. "I'm not going to wear something that makes me look ridiculous! Its bad enough you do, father!" said Thorin.

"I do not look ridiculous! You're just like your brother, Thorin. Very picky about fashion! At least Dis had good taste." said Thrain. "Humph!" snorted Thorin. "Well? Are we about ready?" said Thrain. "We're just waiting for Tauriel, and then we can go!" said Kili. "It seems you've been really close with the Elf Captain, Master Kili." said Thrain, grinning. "She saved his life in Lake Town. She didn't have to, but she did." said Fili. "And she will be honored for it!" said Thorin, smiling.

It didn't take long for Tauriel to arrive. "I got my fishing pole! Actually it belonged to Legolas, but I snatched it." said Tauriel. "Oh, I hope he doesn't find out its gone missing, he'll throw a fit." said Kili. "Let him throw his fits. I rather deal with his fits, than the Elf King's!" said Tauriel. Thorin chuckled. "We'll lets not stand here like a bunch of trees, lets go!" said Thrain, impatiently. And so they leave the mountain, as they drew near a lake, where they stopped to set up their picnic.

"Phew! Its really getting warm out here." said Tauriel. "No kidding. And here we are dressed in layers." said Fili. "I think we should go take a dip in the lake!" chirped Kili as he started to strip off his clothing. "Hey! There are ladies present!" bellowed Thrain. "Does it matter?" said Thorin, looking at his father. Thrain fell silent.

"I think swimming is a good idea." said Olora, as she stood up and now she was only dressed in her undergarments. "Tauriel?" said Fili. "I don't know about this-!" began Tauriel. "Its okay, Tauriel! We're all friends here." said Fili. "Tauriel, the water is fine! Come on in!" cried out Kili, whom already is in the water. "And we're supposed to be going fishing!" fumed Thorin. "Thorin, lighten up! A good swim wouldn't hurt. Come on you two party poopers!" said Olora.

"We're fine where we are, thank you." said Thrain. And to Olora jumped into the water, joining Tauriel, Fili and Kili as they laughed merrily. Thorin and Thrain reached for their poles as they sat and fished. "Look at them! They're having a time of their lives! And we're sitting here fishing! Fishing!" said Thrain. "Actually, its what we needed. Olora is right. We need this bonding time." said Thorin, smiling at his father. "I hope you realize when your sister finds out what you done to Fili before the battle, you'll never hear the end of it." said Thrain.

"Father, must we talk about this? It happened a long while ago, and I don't want to talk about it no more." said Thorin. Thorin knew what his father had spoken about, is the ordeal when Bilbo confessed of taking the Arkenstone, and Fili charging at his uncle, protecting the hobbit, and Thorin throwing him.

"I will go and join the others." said Thorin, as he dropped his fishing pole, and walked away. "Laddie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..!" began Thrain, as Thorin walked away, removing his clothing and he joined the others in the water. "I'm sorry." said Thrain softly. Later, when everyone finishing swimming, they ate their meal that Olora herself had prepared (with the help of Bombur, of course). When the meal ended, Fili and Kili took out their fiddles and started playing and singing some songs.

"Laddie you brought your harp with you, I hope?" said Thrain. Thorin smiled. "I sure did." said Thorin, as he reached for a green silk wrapping, and removed it, producing his small hand held, gold harp. Thorin raised his hands quieting his young nephews, as they were in a middle of playing a song. "Fili, Kili! I'm going to play something I've written recently-it's a song I made for Olora." said Thorin. "You wrote a song about me?" asked Olora. Thorin nodded. "Awe, that is so precious." said Tauriel, grinning.

Thorin unwrapped the golden harp from the green silk cloth, and placing it on his lap, as he positioned his large fingers on the strings. And slowly he begin to play. Thrain smiled. _He still got it, just like dear old dad, _the old dwarf thought as he watched his son.

And suddenly, Thorin began to sing his song, his rich, velvety baritone rising above the music, which caused Olora's heart to race, every time she would hear him sing with his harp. And the words moved her as well as the delicate melodies weaved by her beloved. _Whatever you do, Olora, don't make an arse out of yourself, there is family present, _Olora thought. When Thorin finished his song, everyone clapped their hands, and Olora quickly moved over to him, and sat his lap, leaning back against his chest.

"Meet me in our chambers later!" Olora whispered. Thorin laughed, and he placed his hand on Olora's cheek. "I will!" purred Thorin. Later, when the picnic ended, they headed back to the Mountain. Three weeks later, the caravan of dwarves from Ered Luin arrived, alongside with Thorin's sister, Dis, and Gloin's wife, Hildri. Thorin decided to host a feast that night to celebrate their home coming.

Olora had been busy getting ready, putting on one of her new gowns Thorin had got for her. She felt very nervous on meeting the dwarves, but not so much with meeting Dis, she felt excited about meeting the dwarf princess, since Thorin and his nephews spoken a lot about her to Olora. It wasn't too long after Olora had gotten dressed, when Thorin entered the room.

Thorin smiled as he admired Olora now wearing a golden gown, with a green bodice and fluffy sleeves. "You look beautiful, love. Are you ready to go?" asked the dwarf. "Yes, a little." said Olora. "You're not nervous are you?" asked the dwarf king. "Me? Nervous?! No, I'm not nervous. I'm more excited than anything." said Olora, quickly. "Olora!.." said Thorin sternly, as he could see past the look on Olora's features.

"Alright, alright! I'm a bit nervous, Thorin. I'm going to meet your people for the first time, and I'm worried they're not going to like me!" said Olora. "Lora, there is nothing for you to worry about! You're going to be just fine! They'll like you." said Thorin, smiling at her, and gently brushing his thumb on her cheek. "Come, lets head on down there! Everyone is waiting!" said Thorin, extending his arm to her. "Okay! Let's do this." said Olora, with a sigh, as they walked out of the chambers.

They soon entered the Dining Hall, as all eyes turned to Thorin and Olora. Many of the dwarves smiled at them and bowed, even to Olora whom soon will become their new queen. But Olora however noticed several dwarrowdam whispering to each other, and some of the males grumbling.

"I heard that this new lady of our King's is a witch!" spoken one dwarf woman. "Yes, I heard that myself. And if that is true, its not going to be a bad thing! The King will disgrace us all if he marries this woman!" said another dwarf woman. "I will not allow it! I will speak to the Council tomorrow of this, as I a part of the council myself. I'll be sure the two of them will NOT be married!" said a dwarf male with light brown hair.

When Olora heard this, anger clouded over her, and she bit her tongue.

_Don't pay any heed to them, Olora! They don't understand, they're just jealous! _thought Olora. As they reached to the large table, Olora is finally introduced to Hildri and Dis. To Olora's surprise, the dwarf princess threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Lady Olora for saving my brother and my sons! You are an angel! A true angel!" beamed Dis. Olora felt moved by the dwarf princess's words, tears formed in her eyes.

"I made a promise to them, all of them, I would save them. And I kept that promise! However, Fili and Kili can be quite a handful!" said Olora, smiling. Dis laughed. "You got that right! They weren't being bad at all weren't they?" asked Dis. "Actually, they have been really good actually. They joined your brother, your father and myself on a picnic just weeks ago and we had a good time." said Olora.

"And I do believe we got a wedding to plan!" said Dis, grinning. "Will you help me design my wedding gown?" Olora asked. "Are you kidding, Olora? I will be more than delighted to help you with your gown!" chirped the dwarf princess. "My sister loves making plans for events, and helping out with designing things. However, when it comes to fashion.." began Thorin. "Thorin!" hissed Dis. And then the dwarf princess turned to Olora. "Thorin doesn't like my taste in fashion. There were a few times I went to shop for clothing for him, and not once worn anything I made." said Dis.

Olora laughed, as they all took their seats. Before the meal is served, Thorin stood up and made a speech, welcoming home the dwarves of Ered Luin, and his sister, Dis. Suddenly, Thorin's speech is suddenly interrupted by a dwarf with light brown hair and beard, the same dwarf whom Olora heard speaking earlier. "WITCH! She's a witch! You cannot marry this broad!" roared the dwarf, and suddenly several cries from the others followed.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Olora's eyes widened in anger, trying to hold back her emotions. Suddenly, the same dwarf, alongside with a female dwarf stepped forward. "Orella! What are you doing here?!" asked Thorin, sharply, as anger risen in him. "You have broken our betrothal, Thorin! Your Grandfather had set up this betrothal, and you're broken it! Now you're going to marry some witch we do not KNOW!" yelled the woman. "You just wait a minute! My father had broken the betrothal! It was never followed through from the beginning!" bellowed Thrain, standing up glaring at the dwarves.

"The woman needs to be banished! She has no right being here!" called out another dwarf. Finally, Olora couldn't take it anymore, as she stood up and bolted out of the dining hall. "OLORA!" cried out Thorin. But Olora already had left. Now the dwarf king is furious. "I will not have this! Do you have any idea that Olora had saved my life? DO YOU?! DO YOU?!" roared Thorin. The room fell completely silent. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now!" yelled Thorin, slamming his fist on the table.

"Your Majesty, the council not have it! And I will be sure this wedding will not take place!" shot back the brown haired dwarf, named Nolan. Suddenly, Thorin charged the dwarf, grabbing a nearby knife, pointing it at Noland and his daughter. "No one is going intervene this wedding. Or you will be dealing me personally! I am King, and you will not intervene! Do I have myself clear?!" hissed Thorin, angrily. Noland and his daughter nodded silently, as they quickly took their seats, and Thorin looked at his family. "I need to go talk to her." said Thorin.

And Thorin quickly left the Dining Hall. Dwalin glared at Dis. "Dis, what is the idea of bringing them here? The Firesilvers?!" snapped Dwalin. "Dwalin, I swear I didn't have a part in them among the caravan! I didn't even know they were coming!" Dis snapped back, her eyes filled with sadness, and her heart ached as she observed Olora running out of the room. "He didn't tell her, did he?" said Balin. "He should have told her!" barked Dwalin. "Dear brother, why didn't you tell her of this?" said Dis, softly.

"It doesn't matter now? We all know whom Thorin really loves! Thorin never loved Nolan's daughter anyway! Besides that family had been nothing but trouble from the day we met them! They're conniving and manipulative and they never liked us anyway!" said Dwalin.

"Don't worry, this mess will get straightened out." said Dis. "Who are they?" asked Fili. "Am I missing something here?" snapped Kili. "Lads, your Uncle was supposed to marry Noland's daughter years ago, during the stay in Ered Luin. The two of you were two young at the time to know the situation. Your Uncle refused arranged marriages, and didn't want no part of it, but Grandfather kept insisting on it. But when Your Uncle spoke up and declared he will not have any part in the situation, Grandfather agreed to it, and called off the betrothal, after finding out the family had stolen some of Grandfather's belongings and threatening kill father. That's why Father hated them." explained Dis.

Meanwhile, Thorin finally reached his chamber and he entered, and he found Olora knelt beside the bed, her head resting on the sheets, weeping softly. "Olora-I'm sorry-for what happened-It won't happen again. I will not allow those mongrels to intervene us, I promise you that." said Thorin. Suddenly Olora stood up, flash of anger in her eyes, and she struck Thorin in the face. "You lied to me! How could you lie to me like this? Our whole relationship had been naught by lies! You never told me you were already married! WHY?!" screamed Olora.

"I had never had a chance to tell you, Olora! It doesn't matter anyway, because the marriage ended before it even started!" pleaded Thorin.

"You have some explaining to do, Oakenshield! Otherwise, I will leave and never come back, and there won't be a WEDDING!" bellowed Olora. Thorin sat down next to her, as he began telling her. "It all began with my Grandfather and his stupid idea on arranged marriages. He wanted the best from me, and he wanted to pair me up with one of the noblest of dwarrowdam in Middle Earth. I was against the whole idea from the start, and when he told me whom it was, I felt angry about it, because I hated the Firesilvers. I pleaded my case to Grandfather, and threatened to him I'll rather remove myself as his heir, than to marry a low life Fire silver." said Thorin.

"What happened after that?" asked Olora, her voice more calm. "Grandfather apologized to me, and accepted to allow me to choose my own wife and to call off the betrothal. And that day, he summoned the Firesilvers and broke the news to them. After that, things down spiraled from there. Two nights later, the two of them, alongside with several other dwarves broke into our home, stolen some of my grandfather's belongings, and threatened to kill the entire Line of Durin." concluded the dwarf. "That's horrible!" exclaimed Olora, and now she felt bad for getting angry with him, not knowing how dangerous the situation had gotten.

"Thorin, I'm sorry-I should have never snapped at you-but what are you going to do now? You have to do something about this? I'm not going to lose you over some stupid rebellious dwarves. If had to, I will fight them myself!" said Olora. "No, Olora-you let me do everything. If you are going to get involved, it would just make things worse. In the meantime, we will continue our wedding." said Thorin. "What about the council? What happens if they refuse to accept us, Thorin?" asked Olora.

"Then I will force them into accepting us. And if any of them defies me will be sent into exile, and no longer will be accepted in my kingdom. I will announce them as traitors." said Thorin. "Thorin.." said Olora. "Trust me, no one is going to separate us. I will fight them myself to keep you with me." said Thorin, as he pulled Olora into his arms, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. The next morning, Thorin didn't want to leave his chamber, he wanted to stay with Olora to spend time with her.

But their time together was shortened when a knock was heard on the door. "You may enter!" Thorin called out as he quickly threw on his trousers and tunic, as Olora remained covered up in bed. It was Dwalin whom entered the chambers.

"Thorin, the Council has called an emergency meeting, and they requested your presence immediately-my friend, I have a bad feeling about this." said Dwalin gravely, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I got this Dwalin! I'm going to put an end to this. They will learn to accept Olora." said Thorin. And they left the chambers, making way to the Council Hall. As they entered, Thorin could see Council, which involved twenty dwarves, all angrily glaring at Thorin as he entered the chamber, and he stood in front of them.

"If this meeting is about Olora, let me inform you I will marry her, if any of you wish it or not! She had saved my life, as well as my nephews lives during the Battle of Five Armies. And if you must know, she is not a witch! She is a red wizard, and daughter of Gandalf the Grey! If you defy her, you defy the Valar!" boomed Thorin. There was few quiet mumblings among the dwarves. And then it was Nolan who spoke up. "And how are we supposed to believe that? _Tharkun _has no daughter!" bellowed Nolan.

"What makes you think that, Nolan? Gandalf indeed has a daughter, and its Olora, if you believe it or not. And I am to marry her, regardless what you imbeciles think!" said Thorin.

"You're going to regret saying that, your Majesty! We will not tolerate a corrupted King fallen for witch magic!" shouted Nolan, and suddenly the rest of the dwarves shouted out in rage with him. _"SHAZARA!" _roared Thorin, and the room quickly fell silent. "I have enough of all of your foolish views of my beloved! Those who don't oppose our wedding, may stay long as you wish here. To those who oppose are considered TRAITORS, and will be exiled immediately! You shall be escorted by guards to leave Erebor, and Dale, and to never RETURN! That goes for you too, Nolan. And take your slut of daughter with you! Guards, take them out of here!" Thorin ordered.

Shortly several guards entered, taking the dwarves, including Nolan and his daughter, escorting them out of Council Chamber. "You will be sorry for this! The whole lot of you! This isn't over yet! Mark my words!" shouted Nolan, as the guards escorted him and his daughter out. "Oh, its over! Very much over!" barked Dwalin. "This meeting is adjourned." Thorin announced, and before he left the chamber, several dwarves of the council approached the dwarf king, apologizing to him of their doubts about Olora, and wish to get to know her more, and decided to give her a chance.

Thorin smiled and thanked them as he accepted their apology.

Thorin told them tomorrow, they will discuss plans of hosting a private dinner party so they could meet Olora, and get to know her, which sounded fair to Thorin. Thorin had also sent a message to Dain, inviting him to the dinner party as well. Olora adored Dain very much, and thought him as a very funny dwarf, and he blended well with the rest of Thorin's twelve companions.

Once that was done, Thorin left and returned to the chambers, and he entered. "Well? How did it go?" asked Olora. "Good news, love! The majority of the council has accepted you among the dwarves, and they are wanting to meet you and get to know you. We are making plans tomorrow of hosting a small dinner party in that way you can meet with them and talk to them!" said Thorin. Olora smiled brightly. "Oh! That's wonderful Thorin! I'm so happy!" cried out Olora with joy, as she threw her arms around Thorin, but then quickly broke away from Thorin.

"But what of Nolan and his mouthy daughter?" asked Olora. "I sent them and several of the opposing dwarves into exile. You will no longer have to worry about them no more. They are never coming back!" said Thorin gently as he pulled Olora into his arms. Olora gently laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, as the dwarf stroked Olora's red hair, and humming a soft tune.

"Your voice-so beautiful-and soothing!" Olora whispered to Thorin, as she gently caressed the dwarf's chest. Without thinking, Olora planted her lips on the base of Thorin's neck, as she began kissing it, and in return Thorin leaned forward, kissing her lips, as he was about to unlace her gown, but then he quickly stopped, and back away. "I can't do this." said Thorin. "What's wrong, Thorin? Is it something I said?" exclaimed Olora, wondering why Thorin is doing this.

"I have to go." said Thorin quickly and he walked out of the chambers, as he left Olora standing alone, puzzled about the dwarf's sudden change in behavior. Olora decided she needed to speak to someone about this. But she didn't want to talk to Balin of this, but it left her no choice but too. She first went to the Great Hall, where everyone gathered and talked. And she could see Dis in there as well, chatting merrily with Fili and Kili.

"Ah! There you are lassie! Did you and Thorin iron things out?" asked Balin. "We kind of sort of patched things up, but there is a little problem that came up earlier. Its really complicated to explain, but its a bit of an embarrassing situation to talk about." said Olora. "You can talk to me about it, Olora. I'm all ears." said Dis, as she took Olora aside, and they walked away from listening ears.

"What is going on?" asked Dis. "Thorin and I made up earlier from today's earlier events, and we was having some alone time together. When we started kissing, and we was about to make love, but he broken our embrace before things moved even further, and he told me 'I cannot do this', and he quickly walked out of the chamber! I didn't do anything wrong did I?" asked Olora. Dis sighed, placing her hand on Olora's shoulder. "Olora this is nothing wrong of getting intimate with your future husband, especially for the first time. Thorin is new to this, and what I see is-!" began Dis.

"He's not afraid is he? Of all what's he been through facing orcs, dragons, and a gold sickness, things that he should be afraid of, and this is one of them?! I don't get it!" said Olora. "But you're his first, Olora-he's worried that he'll.." said Dis. Suddenly Olora thought back of the day that Thorin nearly killed her in the treasury.

"Oh! Now I get it. He's worried he's going to hurt me, is that it?" said Olora. Dis nodded. "I have to go find him." Olora said quickly, and she left the Great Hall to find Thorin.

She checked the Watch Tower, hoping she would find him there, but she didn't. Unfortunately she didn't, and she was about to leave the chamber, she bumped into Dwalin.

"Dwalin? Have you seen Thorin? I need to talk to him!" said Olora. Dwalin looked at Olora gravely. "Olora-I don't know how to say this, but Thorin went back to the Treasury again, and he refuses to leave." said Dwalin. _Oh no! It has came back him again! Well that explains a lot! Its not going to stop me from talking to him-he's not going to hurt me-not this time-I will snap him back to his senses, _thought Olora and she quickly walked away.

"Olora! Don't go in there! It's a bad idea! You'll end up getting hurt! Come back!" Dwalin called out. But it was too late, Olora had already had gone. _I will follow her, I'm not going to allow her to get hurt this time, _thought Dwalin as he ran after Olora.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Olora enters the treasury, and she finds Thorin once again standing in the center of mounds and mounds of gold, picking up coins, and letting them fall onto the floor. "Gold-mine-!" Olora could hear Thorin whisper. _Crap! It has come back to him again! But this time, I won't let him hurt me, we're going to talk about this! _Olora thought confidently as she approaches closer to Thorin. "Thorin, do you have a minute? We need to talk! Much preferably away from the gold." said Olora.

Thorin slowly turned towards her, his eyes angrily glaring at the woman "You were told not to come in here-GET OUT!" snapped Thorin, angrily. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this!" said Olora, obstinately. "Woman, if you don't leave now, I WILL KILL YOU!" bellowed Thorin, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Okay! That does it!" Olora screamed as she charged at Thorin, as she kicked him in the groin. Thorin screamed as Olora bolted out of the treasury.

Olora ran down the corridors, tears streaming down her face she made way to her chambers. She failed to see Dwalin following her, and just as she was about to close the door and to lock it, Dwalin entered.

Dwalin took a distressed Olora into his arms, holding her tightly. "We'll get through with this lass, we went through with this before together, we can do it again." said Dwalin softly as he ran his large fingers through her hair. Tears formed into Dwalin's own eyes as well. He hated to see his best friend like this. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. _I wish there is something I can do about this, _thought Dwalin. After getting Olora to calm down, Dwalin marched back to the treasury to try and convince Thorin into leaving the treasury.

But unfortunately, to no avail, Thorin refused to leave. "Well then Thorin, your marriage isn't going to last, if you keep this up. You will lose her forever! Don't you understand that?!" barked Dwalin. "Dwalin, if I needed your help, I ask for it. Leave, or else I will take my sword to your throat." hissed Thorin. "As you wish, my lord." growled the dwarf sarcastically as he walked out of the treasury slamming the door behind him. As Dwalin walked down the halls, Thrain walked towards him.

"He's not in there again, is he?" said Thrain. "He is, and he refuses to leave." said Dwalin, and he walked away. _I shall go in there! He'll listen to me, _thought Thrain. And so Thrain entered the treasury, looking upon his son, with sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Son, its time that you leave this place. You've lingered in here long enough." spoke up Thrain. "Father, if you're in here to give me a lecture, I order you to leave now!" demanded Thorin. "I understand you are not yourself, laddie-but please listen to me! Your future wife is distressed, and she needs you! Love is much more important than all of this!" said Thrain, as kicked the gold coins angrily. "What do you know of love? YOU KNOW NOTHING!" barked Thorin.

"And so has your Grandfather!" screamed Thrain angrily. "Don't speak to me of Grandfather! I AM NOT MY GRANDFATHER!" bellowed Thorin. "Bull crap! Listen to yourself, son! You sound just like him! Don't you see that?! Don't you see?!" yelled Thrain. "ENOUGH! I am your king, and I am done with people defying me! NOW LEAVE!" screamed Thorin. "You maybe king, Thorin, but you are MY SON! You cannot order me around like I'm your slave!" Thrain screamed back. Suddenly with a roar, Thorin charged at his father, sword in hand, as he took the weapon as stabbed his father in the back. With a loud cry, Thrain fell collapsing in a puddle of blood.

At the same time, Balin entered, his eyes widened in horror as he witnessed of what he saw. "Thorin! No! NO!" cried out the older dwarf.

Thorin stood frozen, looking down upon the body of Thrain in a puddle of blood, and Thorin dropped his sword, tears streaming down his face, as he knelt towards his father's body. "No-what have I done?!" cried out Thorin, as he screamed. Suddenly, Thorin bolted from the treasury, heading towards the Great Hall, as he looked upon his kin folk. And what he dreaded the most is breaking the news to his sister, Dis.

"THORIN?!" cried out Dis, standing up and she noticed her brother's hands covered in blood. "What in Durin's name is going on here?!" demanded Gloin. "I-I-the dragon sickness-it came on me-I killed-father!" stammered Thorin, as he collapsed to his knees, weeping hysterically. Balin ran towards him. Dis eye's widened in horror, not knowing what to make of this, as she released a scream, and she bolted out of the Great Hall. Fili and Kili ran after their mother.

"Listen laddie-just calm down-it was the sickness that controlled you. Its not your fault-there is a way out of this-!" said Balin. "No, there isn't! I'm a murderer! Don't you understand me? I killed my own father! Just as grandfather killed his own wife! And Olora-it could have been her if she hadn't left in time-!" screamed Thorin. "You need some rest, lad-Come we'll take you to your chambers!" said Balin.

"No, I can't. I just can't. I cannot be in there with Olora. She already hates me. If she finds out about this, she wouldn't want anything to do with me at all." said Thorin. "Thorin-I know Olora-she'll support you no matter what! The most important thing is now is for you to rest. And while you do that, Dwalin, myself and I are going to discuss with the others about the situation." said Balin. Thorin nodded, as he allowed Dwalin and Balin escort him to his chambers.

By the time they entered the chambers, they could see Olora awake, reading. Olora quickly stood up when she could see Balin, Dwalin and a disheveled Thorin enter, and blood all over Thorin's hands. "THORIN?!" exclaimed Olora. "Olora, don't look at me-just turn away! Don't look at me!" said Thorin. "What is going on?!" cried out Olora. "Olora, Thrain went to speak to Thorin earlier in the treasury, when Thorin was still under the influence of the sickness, and well-he charged at him-and killed him." said Balin, sadly.

"Oh no, Thorin! You didn't!" cried out Olora. "Olora-go-just leave! Even to the Shire if you must-I am a monster-a murderer! If you stay here much longer, I can hurt you too! Please for own safety-leave!" said Thorin softly. "No, I am not going to leave! We're supposed to get married, for heaven's sake! Sickness or not!" said Olora.

"Olora, why are you doing this? I don't deserve to be loved! I don't deserve to have a wife! Can't you see what I have done?!" said Thorin, tears falling down his face. Balin and Dwalin leave the chamber, giving them time alone. "Thorin, I'm not going to leave you, no matter what happens. I told you this before, when we first arrived in Erebor, and I will say it again." said Olora kneeling before him, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek.

"You are amazing, Olora. You've tolerated me since the very beginning! And through the worst after the dragon left, and the Battle!" said Thorin. "I have an idea Thorin! Maybe you need to get a way for a while. You and I! How about we pay a certain old friend of ours a visit?" said Olora. "Bilbo?" said Thorin softly. "Yes, Bilbo-whom do you think I was speaking of, silly?" said Olora, smiling. Thorin softly chuckled. "That is a good idea, Lora. Going away for a while can do both of us some good." said Thorin. "Yes, especially you!" said Olora, as she helped Thorin stand up.

"Now get cleaned up, and then we'll go tell the others our plan." said Olora. "Lora, I cannot face my sister again. She won't speak to me now after this." said Thorin before entering the wash room. "Its going to take time, Thorin on this-she'll forgive you." said Olora gently.

"No, she won't." said Thorin. Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Dwalin, Balin and the rest of the Company discussed the situation. "We all know Thorin for years-he's a great leader, and a damn good king-but if he keeps going on like this, the kingdom will fall apart. Should we continue to allow him to rule Erebor? Is he stable for this?" said Dwalin. Balin sighed. "I don't think he is, if this keeps happening. And the only thing I can suggest we should do is call on cousin Dain to take over." said Balin.

"He's right. Besides, this will give Thorin time to spend with Olora." said Gloin. "Then its decided. I will send a message to Dain tonight." said Balin. Shortly, Thorin and Olora entered the room. "Thorin, aren't you supposed to be resting?" said Dwalin. "Yes, I know-I'm supposed to be resting! But Olora had came up with an idea that will help me out." said Thorin. "Well, we was just discussing an important matter that involves you, and if you let me speak first on the idea, and hear what you think of it." said Balin.

"Okay then, what is your idea?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I don't know how to say this to you, but most of us believe that well-you're unfit to be-King." said Dwalin, hesitantly. Thorin closed his eyes, and sighed "All of you are right, I am not fit to be king." said Thorin.

"Balin suggested we should call on Lord Dain to take over, in that way you can spend more time with Olora and start a family." said Dwalin. "That's a good idea!" said Olora, as she fully agreed to it. "Alright. Send word to Dain. He will take over. Also, I am planning of going away for a while, Olora and I. We're going to the Shire to pay Bilbo a visit." said Thorin. The dwarves strongly agreed that a get away definitely do some good.

"I doubt that we're coming back." said Thorin. "Thorin, you have to come back! We have to! Your family is here." said Olora. "Olora, I done a horrible, horrible thing. If I stay gone, I will be out of everyone's way." said Thorin. "Thorin-" said Balin, sadly, tears forming in his hands. "And besides, Dis will have nothing to do with me now, and I wouldn't blame her." said Thorin. "You let us handle your sister. She will come around." said Dwalin. "I don't know about that, Dwalin." said Thorin softly.

Dwalin placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Trust me, she will come around." said Dwalin. "And of Fili and Kili?" said Thorin. "Uncle, we're not angry with you-but you have all us worried." spoke up Fili. Thorin turned to Fili. "Maybe Dain can train you to become King. Balin send the word to Dain! Fili will become King in my place." said Thorin. "What?! But wait! I'm not-!" protested Fili. Thorin turned to Fili. "Fili, I have faith in you! You make a better king than I am. I am proud of you, my lad. You can do this! I know you will!" said Thorin, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "You've helped evacuate Lake Town, Fee! You freed Bard from imprisonment. You nearly sacrificed yourself saving Tilda and Sigrid. Brother, I believe you!" said Kili. "We all believe you, Fili!" said Bofur. "Okay. I will do this!" smiled the blonde dwarf. "Then its settled. Balin, send out messages there will be a coronation of Erebor's new King. I will personally send a message to Dain, and invite him. All to be invited to the Coronation!" said Thorin.

Thorin also decided that after the coronation that he and Olora will depart from Erebor to the Shire. Six weeks later, the Day of the Coronation came, and everyone attended, including Bard and his family, and Thranduil and the elves, and Gandalf as well. Thorin and Dis slowly made amends, and Dis thought Thorin had made the right decision of going away. Two days after Fili's coronation, Thorin and Olora prepared to depart. "You take good care of each other! And Olora, if my brother gives you any trouble, you have my full consent in punching him in the nose!" said Dis.

Thorin laughed. "She already had given me a good hit before! Not too long ago, in fact! Right in the groin!" said Thorin, grinning. "Well, you deserved it." said Dwalin. "Promise us the two of you will write!" said Fili. "We will write! I guarantee you on that." said Thorin. "And don't break Mister Boggins' dishes!" chimed in Kili. "I would never do such a thing!" said Thorin, a mischievous grin forming on his features.

"Farewell all of you!" said Olora. "Farewell!" they call cried as they watched Thorin and Olora ride off, as they begin their journey to the Shire.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Twelve Months later…**

**The Shire, Bag End**

Olora and Thorin arrived, as they approached Bilbo's home. "Is he expecting us?" asked Thorin. "No, not exactly. In fact he has written to me six weeks ago, informing me he's going to pay us a visit, but he didn't tell me when he's leaving-oh dear." Olora said quickly. "Olora! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? He may not even be home! He could be on his way to Erebor as we speak!" said Thorin, sharply. "I'm sorry, Thorin! I should have told you sooner, but every-!" began Olora.

Thorin raised his hand, silencing Olora. "Olora, there is no need to apologize, everything that happened all rests on me. I started the whole mess. Don't worry about it!" said Thorin, gently. "What happens if he's not home?" asked Olora. "We're going to Ered Luin and stay there." said Thorin. "Thorin, you mean you going to seek refuge there, knowing all your family is in Erebor right now?" said Olora. "I will send messages to them." said Thorin.

"So you're saying if Bilbo's home, and we'll stay for a visit, but we're not going back?" said Olora. "Olora, I cannot go back. I killed my father! Dis hates me as well as everyone else. I'm a murderer, Olora. I done something really terrible, I can never forgive myself of." said Thorin. Olora took Thorin's hands. "Its going to be okay, Thorin. We don't have to go back, if you don't want to." said Olora gently, as they approached Bilbo's door. Thorin knocked on the door.

Suddenly to their surprise, they could hear Bilbo's voice behind the door. "Lobelia! That better not be you!" the hobbit called out. Olora chuckled. "He's home." said Olora, smiling. Thorin grinned. "Its me, Thorin! And Olora!" Thorin called out. "THORIN! OLORA?!" shrieked the hobbit as he quickly opened the door Bilbo ran to both of them and hugged them. When they broke the embrace, Bilbo smiled. "Do come in! I have tea ready if you want any!" chirped the hobbit, as they followed him inside the hobbit hole.

As they sat in the dining room, Bilbo looked at them. "What brings you over in these parts? I was just preparing to pack up to head to Erebor!" said Bilbo. "Its really a long story, which we'll not get into until later, Bilbo." said Thorin sadly. "What happened?" said Bilbo. "I killed my father." said Thorin. "WHAT?!" shrieked the hobbit.

"The gold sickness came back to him, Bilbo. This time much worse!" said Olora, and she decided to give the full account of the events to the hobbit. "Oh dear." said Bilbo sadly when Olora finished the tale. "I'm not planning on returning to Erebor, Bilbo! I cannot face them, especially my sister. All of them hate me now. I just look upon my family without the guilt building up inside me." said Thorin, and he turned away.

"Thorin.." said Bilbo, approaching his friend, placing his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Suddenly, Thorin burst into tears. "I'm a failure, Bilbo! A complete failure. I've become like my grandfather-its not even funny!" Thorin continued. "Listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield! You! You! Are not a failure! And don't let me hear you repeat those words again!" said Bilbo firmly, as he poked Thorin in the shoulder. Olora smiled, as she observed the conversation between Thorin and Bilbo.

Then Bilbo decided to change the subject. "Remember the acorn, Thorin?" asked the hobbit. Thorin grinned "Yes, I remember it." said Thorin. "I planted it already." said Bilbo, with a bright smile. "Oh that's good! Its going to turn into a big beautiful oak tree someday!" said Olora. "I planted it in your honor, Thorin." said Bilbo.

"You didn't have to do that, Bilbo! Consider that I brought shame among my family due to my actions-I don't deserve to be honored." said Thorin. "Thorin!" said Bilbo, firmly. "Thorin, you never failed at anything, and you deserve to he honored! Because of you, Fili, your oldest nephew is King! And he will do well as King! And Kili-well, we're not going down that path!" said Olora with a chuckle. "You two are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want. You don't have to go back, if you don't want to! And I will set up the room for you two!" said Bilbo, smiling.

"Thank you, Bilbo! That means so much to us!" said Thorin. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Expecting visitors already?" said Thorin. "I have a feeling its Lobelia bugging me about the spoons again. I never told any of you this, but when I returned home, I came back to a real mess." said Bilbo sadly. "Whatever do you mean?" said Thorin. "My people assumed I was dead, so they set up Bag End to auction off. I ended up having to buy my own home back with some of the treasure you had given me, Thorin." said Bilbo. "WHAT?! That's horrible! The nerve of them!" fumed Thorin.

"Thorin, don't. Its all done and I got my home back. The only problem I'm having now is Lobelia on my case about the spoons." said Bilbo.

"You want me to say something to her? I'll give her a scare!" said Thorin. Olora quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Thorin, don't! That would just make things worse." protested Bilbo. "Very well." said Thorin. "Mister Baggins, aren't you going to answer the door, or do I have to break it down?!" called out a familiar voice from behind the door. Olora and Thorin instantly recognized the voice. "Father!" exclaimed Olora softly. "Tharkun!" said Thorin, grinning.

Bilbo quickly answered the door, and indeed, it was Gandalf. And the wizard entered the hobbit home. "Have you forgotten we had scheduled tea for today?" asked Gandalf. "No, I haven't forgotten Gandalf." Bilbo said, smiling at the wizard. Gandalf noticed cloaks already hung up. "You have company?" said Gandalf. "Yes, Thorin and Olora are here. And they're going to live with me." said Bilbo. "Thorin? Isn't he supposed to be ruling a kingdom?" asked the wizard as they walked into the dining room.

"It's a rather long story, Gandalf, and its best that Thorin will tell you." said Bilbo. "Gandalf! Its good to see you again, old friend!" said Thorin. "Its good to see you too, and my dearest Olora!" said Gandalf, as he embraced his daughter. "Why aren't you two married yet?" asked Gandalf.

"Gandalf there is a lot to tell you, so I'll let Thorin take the floor to tell you why we're here, and not going back to Erebor." said Olora. Gandalf took his seat, and Thorin began his tale while Bilbo brewed up some tea for everyone. When Thorin concluded his tale, Gandalf sighed. "Thorin, you have done the right thing of allowing Fili to rule in your stead. But running away from your actions, doesn't solve anything. You have to face them. I have just been in Erebor for a visit assuming you and Olora are there." said Gandalf.

"How are things in Erebor?" asked Thorin. "I'm afraid not to well. There is a threat placed upon the line of Durin. Someone is set out to kill not only Fili, but you and the rest of the Family." said Gandalf. "WHAT?!" cried out Thorin, standing up. Olora placed her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Olora already knew whom was behind these threats. A group of dwarves whom had it out against her. Nolan and his daughter, whom is nicknamed 'Ruby', alongside with a group of dwarves whom had opposed of Olora courting Thorin.

"The entire kingdom is on lockdown as well the towns of Dale and Lake Town. Fili has sent a group of dwarves, and Dwalin is leading the group to search for the ones whom is causing the threat." said Gandalf. "We cannot stay here! We have to go back!" said Thorin.

"But you just arrived here!" Bilbo protested. "I'm sorry, Mister Baggins. But I have to return. Olora, you will stay here until I return." said Thorin. "No, I'm going with you! It's not just your fight! Its OURS!" said Olora. "Listen to me Olora, you are already their first target, I cannot let you go with me." said Thorin. "Thorin, son of Thrain! She has to go with you! Allow the other dwarves to protect you!" broke in Gandalf.

Thorin closed his eyes, and sighed with frustration. "As you wish. Olora go and pack, we're leaving tonight." said Thorin. "Tonight?! But.." protested Bilbo. "We'll keep your posted, Master Burglar! Don't worry! We'll get it figured out." said Thorin, placing his hand on the hobbit's shoulders. A look of worry clouded over Bilbo's features. He didn't like the sound of any of this, especially hearing the thought that Thorin and Olora, and entire Durin clan is in possible danger.

"I will summon the Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles to transport you to Erebor, to speed up your travel and to get there as soon as possible." said Gandalf. "Thank you, Gandalf!" said Thorin. While Thorin and Olora packed, Gandalf stepped outside the hobbit hole as he summoned Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles.

After Thorin and Olora finished their packing, they met up with Gandalf outside Bilbo's home, and they could see the large eagle sitting in front of the wizard. Thorin and Olora climbed on the Eagle's back. "I wish you the best of luck-you two will get through this." said Gandalf. "If we survived a dragon, a large battle and gold sickness, we can survive this!" said Olora, smiling. Thorin grinned and nodded. "Keep me posted please." said Gandalf. "I will, adad!" said Olora, and the Eagle spread his wings and took off.

**Lonely Mountain**

**Erebor**

"Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he just stay here with us?!" fumed Fili. "Fee, you don't understand what our Uncle is going through. And what he is suffering! If he comes back, he'll fall under the sickness again." said Kili. "That is why I sealed those doors shut, KEE! No one is allowed to go in there, except for Mister Gloin whom is our treasurer! He's got the keys on him to enter! Thorin has to come back! He has too! What happens if they found him and Olora and kill them off? And we're NEXT?!" ranted the blonde dwarf king.

"Fili, you and I can get through this. We survived a dragon, a large frikken battle, orcs, goblins and trolls! If we can make it through that, we can make through it anything!" said Kili. Fili smiled. "We're the unstoppable dynamic duo!" said Fili. "Dynamic duo! That's what we called ourselves as lads! I haven't heard that name in years! Here's to dynamic duo!" chirped Kili. "One of all, and all for one!" said Fili.  
>"Actually its all for one, and one for all, Fee!" said Kili.<p>

"Oh, and by the way, dinner is ready and mum says if you don't decide to eat, she's going to shove the food down your throat!" said Kili. Fili had not eaten in days since the beginning of the threat from outsiders of the kingdom. And everyone had been trying to get Fili to eat, but he simply refused to no avail. "Very well, to make everyone happy, I'll eat." said Fili, as he followed his brother out of the Throne Room.

They joined the others in the Dining Hall. "Well its about bloody time you're goina join us for supper, lad! You had us all worried there for a while!" beamed Nori. "I'm fine! Thanks to Kili here, he given me a good motivational speech!" said Fili. "Thank you, Kee!" said Dis, grinning. "So any word from Mister Dwalin and the dwarves?" asked Fili as he ate.

"No, not yet. They are due to give us a report here shortly." Dis replied. Suddenly two guards entered the dining hall. "Your Majesty, and royal highnesses, Thorin son of Thrain, and his future bride, Olora has returned!" spoke up the guard, and he stepped aside as Thorin and Olora entered the Dining Room. "BROTHER!" cried out Dis, as she jumped out of her seat, running towards him and hugging him.

"Gandalf has told us, we came as soon as the news was given to us! Is Dwalin out on the search?" asked Thorin. "Yes, he is leading several dwarves on finding out who is posing threats against us." said Dis. "What of Olora? I really don't think its safe for her to be here! She should have stayed in the Shire until this is resolved." said Fili. "Gandalf insisted she should be with me. And I'm asking all of you to keep close with Olora. We're home for good this time… if you all of you are willing to have me.." said Thorin sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Thorin, all of us are happy you have come back. It hadn't been the same without you! You have our forgiveness!" said Dis. Thorin smiled, as brother and sister embraced again, and Olora smiled.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

And now it was just the waiting game, on hearing any news from Dwalin and the group of dwarves. Olora, began to feel exhausted. And she stood up. "Olora, I will join you in our chambers tonight." said Thorin, and the two of them walked out of the Dining Hall. They shortly reached their chambers, and no soon as they entered, they found the place wrecked, with everything scattered all over the floor as it had been thrown by someone or someone's. "What in Durin's name is going on here?!" bellowed Thorin, angrily.

"OH MY GOD, THORIN!" screamed Olora, whom was further ahead of him in the chambers. Olora pointed at the bedroom door, where there is an arrow attached to the door, alongside with a note and some blood. Thorin angrily removed the arrow and took the parchment. It was a note, and Thorin read the note loudly:

_Dear Son of Thrain,_

_You haven't seen the last of us! You and the entire line of Durin is_

_Going down! And as for that pretty lady of yours, she will go first, she has disgraced our people as well as you, son of Thrain. _

_Don't take this note too lightly, I mean every word of it! By midnight, your future bride will be out of your hands._

_Anonymous. _

Thorin had figured out already that Dwalin and the rest of the dwarves had not found them, because it seemed that the suspects are already in the kingdom, with the note being the evidence. "Olora, you stay right here! I'm going to lock the doors, both the bedroom and the chamber doors so no one would come in to get you! Will you be alright alone for a few minutes?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I will be fine, Thorin!" said Olora. "I won't be gone long, I promise!" said Thorin, and he quickly kissed Olora on the lips, and he left, locking the doors as he promised.

Thorin headed to the Great Hall to inform the others about the note. As he entered the Great Hall, he could see Dwalin and the group of dwarves already there. "THORIN! You have come back!" exclaimed Dwalin. "You couldn't find them, could you?" asked Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin! We couldn't find them." said Dwalin gravely. "Dwalin, they are in the kingdom as we speak! They are somewhere in the kingdom, and I have the note to prove it!" said Thorin, holding up the note. Dwalin took the note and read it, his eyes widened in horror.

"Thorin, you must run back to the chambers and keep her safe. Don't worry about us, we will go find them, even if it takes all night, we will find them. We will not rest until this traitors are to be found!" said Dwalin. Thorin nodded. And so Dwalin, and the group of dwarves, alongside with Fili and Kili begin to search the kingdom, while Thorin and Dis quickly left the Great Hall, and returned to the chambers.

But no soon as they entered the chambers and the bedroom, they noticed Olora no longer there. "They've taken her!" roared Thorin, as he found a note on the bed, and he picked it up and read it:

_Lord Thorin,_

_If you want your beloved, come and get her! But in exchange to keep her alive, we want your head!_

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous. _

"What are you going to do, Thorin?" asked Dis. "I'm rounded up all the dwarves, Dwalin is coming with me as well! If it's a fight they want, a fight is what they're going to get!" fumed Thorin.

Thorin quickly changed into chain mail, throwing on his dark blue leather coat, and reaching for his sword. "You and Balin stay close to Fili and Kili! They must stay here, especially Fili." said Thorin. Dis nodded, as she watched her brother bolt out of the chambers.

_**Olora's POV:**_

I've woken up, as I can feel my head throbbing in pain, and drops of blood streaming down my forehead. _What in the world is going on here? Why am I in pain and bleeding? _I thought to myself. Suddenly I could hear voices speaking in a distance, and suddenly a male voice spoken to me, very dark and deep, filled with anger. "It seems like our captive is awake!" said the voice. I looked up, and it was a brown haired dwarf, and I instantly recognized him as Nolan, the same dwarf wanting to cause trouble, alongside with his daughter whom everyone called 'Ruby the Horror', as most people addressed her.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded to them. "For you to die, alongside with the rest of the filthy Durin's!" hissed Nolan. "What is your problem with them! You leave them alone!" I screamed. "Why should we leave them alone? Your precious King turned his back on us! He disgraced us by taking you for his bride! Is there any more you want to know?" shouted Nolan.

"Yes, there is Nolan! I would give anything to throw fire at you and your worthless piece of dung of a daughter, Ruby!" I hissed at Nolan. Suddenly, Nolan laughed. "You really think you are going to try and use magic on us woman? Did you hear that everyone? She's threatened to use magic on us!" exclaimed Nolan, as he, Ruby and the rest of the dwarves laughed. "You really think I'm bluffing do you?" I snapped. "Of course not! We just think that you're a liar! Now shut your pie hole, before I cut it!" shouted Nolan, as he raised his weapon at my throat.

"You're going to be sorry for this-all of you!" I snapped. "I told you to shut it, woman!" bellowed Nolan, as his placed his weapon on my throat, as I could feel the steel of the weapon upon my skin. Nolan turned to his group. "Make sure she is tied tight, so she won't escape! There will be deaths tonight, and we're not going to rest until our mission is complete. You, Oglin! You stay with this woman and make sure she doesn't move! We have a group of dwarves to meet!" said Nolan.

But no sooner he said that, to my surprise, Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Bifur and Gloin jumped out of the trees as they charged at Nolan and his group. "Gloin, you go over and stand with Olora, we have this!" Thorin called out to Master Gloin. Gloin nodded as he darted over towards me. The red headed dwarf knelt before me. "Are you okay, Lora?" asked Gloin.

I nodded to him. "Yes, I'm fine." I said quickly. "Don't worry, this problem is going to be resolved and over soon as you know it!" said Gloin. I smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you!" I said. "If not, I'm going to hear a never ending lecture from me wife!" said Gloin. I laughed. I remembered meeting his wife, and she is a joy to be around. She's just as funny and hilarious as Gloin himself. "Line them up! Make sure the ropes are tight, so they won't move!" I heard Thorin calling out to the dwarves, as I watched Dwalin and the other dwarves tying up Nolan, Ruby and their group.

I could hear Dwalin informing the group they are under arrest for threatening to harm the Royal Family and myself and trial will be held tomorrow morning for Nolan and Ruby, and a separate trial the following day for Nolan's company. Thorin bolted over towards me. "Its okay Gloin! I got this. Go with Dwalin and the others!" said Thorin. Gloin nodded, as he followed Dwalin and the dwarves, alongside with the prisoners back to the Mountain.

Shortly, Thorin turned his attention to me. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Thorin asked me. "They knocked me out and gave me a nasty bump on the head!" I replied. "Come, lets go home and have Oin see to your injury!" said Thorin, as he helped me up and we walked back home.

_**No one's POV:**_

Everyone arrived at the same time in Erebor. Dwalin and Gloin took the prisoners to the dungeons while Thorin sent for Oin, and then taking Olora to the healing chambers. "Thank Mahal its only a bump on the head and nothing worse." said Oin. "It could have been worse, but thanks to Thorin and the others, they came just in time." said Olora. "You don't have to worry about them anymore, Olora. They will be dealt with tomorrow." said Thorin gently, as he took Olora's hand.

That same night, Fili approached his Uncle while Olora went to bed for the night. Thorin sat by the fireplace smoking his pipe. "You wish to speak to me?" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle. Since you are home now, I was wondering.." began Fili. "Fili, I know what you're going to ask me. And the answer is no." said Thorin. "Thorin, please reconsider it. You and Olora would make a good King and Queen! We need to do this right. I need to continue my life as a Prince! Uncle-I'm not ready for this yet." confessed Fili.

"Fili, you don't understand.." began Thorin. "What is there to understand?! Its boring to sit on the Throne day, answering tons and tons of questions, filling out paperwork, and attending meetings! I have no time to go to the arena and practice my swords!" said Fili.

"Is that what you really want, Fili?" asked Thorin. "Yes, that's what I really want. Not only that, if I remain a prince, it would give me time to explore and find someone I can settle with, just like you and Olora." said Fili. Thorin laughed, and his voice echoed throughout the room. "I swear you and your brother can be the death of me-but I love you! Alright, I will take over so you can remain a prince and focus on your goals!" said Thorin. Fili grinned, and he threw his arms around Thorin.

"Thank you, Uncle! You're the best." said Fili. "I will make the announcement tonight that I will take over as King." said Thorin. "The Rightful King!" grinned Fili. And so that same night, Thorin made the announcement of Fili resigning as King, and allowing Thorin to take over, and everyone agreed. Thorin turned to Gloin. "You will responsible of the treasury, Gloin." said Thorin. "Laddie, I already know that! Fili already assigned the job to me already! I got the key to the treasury right here! See?" said Gloin, holding up the key. Everyone laughed.

"You should go and rest, Thorin! You got a trial to preside tomorrow." said Dis. Thorin nodded, as bids everyone good night, and left the Great Hall. He entered the chambers, and he sat down removing his boots and armor. Thorin realized that he was not tired at all.

Now only dressed in a dark blue tunic and black trousers, Thorin sat by the fireplace smoking his pipe in deep thought. Suddenly, Thorin looked up and he noticed his harp sitting in a corner behind a façade. It appeared the harp hadn't been played in a long time. A small smile appeared on the dwarf's lips as he stood up, putting out his pipe and laying it down, he walked over to the harp and lifting it up and walked back over to where he had sat, placing the harp on his lap.

Thorin placing his large fingers on the silver strings as he began to play a melody. The tune didn't sound sad, but somber and calm as a gentle wind blowing in spring. Thorin felt no need to add words to the song he played, because the music itself weaved a tale-a tale of accomplishment and victory, and happiness. A tale of content. Thorin didn't realize that he had wakened Olora, as she heard the harp music from where she is laying in the bedroom. Olora threw on her dressing robe, and walked out into the main room of the chamber, where she had found Thorin sitting and playing his harp.

Olora smiled. She felt delighted to see Thorin at his harp again, and playing it. Olora decided to sit across from him, as she continued to watch him play.

Thorin took notice of Olora's presence and he smiled serenely at her, and he tilted his head. When Thorin finished playing, he quickly put the harp aside, and he walked over and he sat down next to Olora. "I hope I didn't wake you." said Thorin. "Oh no, you didn't wake me. I woke up on my own!" said Olora. "How is your head?" Thorin asked. "Its much better. Much better than it was earlier, thanks to Master Oin." said Olora.

Thorin pulled Olora into his arms, as she leaned back against his chest. "You don't have to worry about those traitors no more, love. They will get theirs tomorrow morning." said Thorin. "I hope so, Thorin! I surely hope so!" whispered Olora, as Thorin leaned down towards her, embracing Olora with a deep, passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**One year later..**

The day came for the big wedding, and it ended up a huge turnout. Many attended the royal wedding of King Thorin and Queen Olora. Even the folk of Dale and Lake Town attended, as well as the elves of Mirkwood. Thorin also had given his full blessing for Kili's courtship with Tauriel. It was said later after Thorin and Olora's wedding that the dwarf prince and the Elf Captain got married, a small ceremony held in the Elf King's palace, presided by both Gandalf and Thranduil himself.

As for Fili, he became fast friends with Bard's eldest daughter, Sigrid, and the two started courting with a full blessing of the King of Dale. One year after that, Thorin and Olora had began to celebrate their one year anniversary together as a couple. And the two had been set on making plans of an outing just for the two of them. But that same day, Olora became ill. She began throwing up, at several different occasions. "I'm sorry Thorin, I haven't been feeling well! Can we have our little celebration in our chambers?" asked Olora. Thorin smiled.

"Of course we can, Olora. First, we need to send for Oin and have you looked at!" said Thorin. Olora nodded, as Thorin left their chambers Fifteen minutes later, Thorin returned with Oin following behind them. Oin first examined Olora's lower abdomen. The dwarf smiled, and he looked up at the two of them. "There is nothing to be worried about! Olora isn't sick at all. She is carrying child!" said Oin. "I'm pregnant?!" exclaimed Olora. "Yes, that you are!" said Oin. Thorin, stood frozen at hearing the news.

"Thorin? Are you okay?" Olora chuckled. "I'm going to become a father.. A father!" gasped Thorin. Then a bright smile formed on his face, as he gently pulled Olora into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be a father!" exclaimed Thorin, his voice carried throughout the room. "Congratulations, you two!" said Oin, patting them on their backs. "Lets go make the announcement right away! I'm so happy, I want to tell the entire world!" cheered Thorin. Olora laughed, as she followed Thorin out of the chamber.

They entered the Great Hall, and Thorin and Olora made the announcement of them expecting a child. It didn't take long for Dis to jump out of her chair, running towards her brother and Olora, hugging them both tightly.

"This is the best news ever! Oh, this is so exciting! We have to plan a celebration for this-and when the child is born, we have to plan a christening as well!" rambled Dis. Olora laughed. "Slow down, sister! Lets take it one day at a time, the child hasn't been born yet!" laughed Thorin. "Mother seems to get a little carried away sometimes! You should see her at our birthday celebrations!" said Fili, grinning. "Oh, Fili!" said Dis, as she playfully slapped her son on the shoulder.

As months went by as Olora went further into the pregnancy, Olora went through different mood phrases, ranging from crying jags, to snapping at people, (mostly at Thorin). It was to the point where it irked Thorin so badly, Thorin wanted to be alone. Thorin didn't know how to handle his wife's constant up and down mood swings. One day, it gotten so bad, that the two gotten into a really nasty argument, over the nursery.

"I will not have some girly non sense all over the walls of the nursery! I'm not going to have it! The walls are fine without them! We dwarves love dark rooms!" argued Thorin. "What happens if our child is afraid of the dark? What will you do then, you big oaf?!" Olora snapped back. "He or she will have to learn to deal with it!" barked Thorin. "You! You are a stubborn, arrogant arse! I'm so sick of listening to you!" screamed Olora, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine! I'm sick of listening to your whining!" yelled Thorin, as he charged out of their chambers, slamming the door behind him. Now Olora was left alone, as she slowly sat down, weeping quietly to herself. _I need some fresh air! I need to go for a walk, and cool myself off! Maybe pay a visit with Tauriel! _thought Olora. Olora reached for her cloak, and she left the chambers. Meanwhile, Thorin angrily marched down the corridors when he is stopped by Balin. "Thorin, are you alright?" asked Balin. "Out of my way, Balin! I'm going for walk! I'm in no mood to chat!" bellowed Thorin, as he shoved his friend out of the way.

Balin watched his friend darting out of the Mountain, with a puzzled expression on his features wondering why Thorin is angry. Balin sighed, and he walked back to the Great Hall. Thorin had left the Mountain, and made his way into Dale, and he could see a pub ahead of them and he entered the pub. Meanwhile Olora had brushed passed Balin. Balin stopped her. "Where are you going, Olora?" asked Balin. "I need to go for a walk." said Olora sadly. "Olora, what is going on? I just saw Thorin leave earlier, angry. Did you two have a row?" asked the old dwarf.

"We had a fight, yes. Over something stupid." grumbled Olora. "What about?" asked Balin.

"I wanted a wall paper with teddy bear designs with a light blue background, and Thorin hated it. He wanted to keep the walls plain the way they are, informing me that dwarves like dark rooms. Balin, I've been rather moody lately and I didn't mean to yell and scream at Thorin like I've been lately. Its part of the pregnancy." said Olora. Balin sighed, as he placed his hand on Olora's shoulder. "I understand, lassie. It seems he's having a difficult time handling your moods. I should go and talk to him, where ever he took off to." said Balin.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back later." said Olora, but before she turned away, Balin stopped her. "You shouldn't be leaving the Mountain alone, Olora. You need an escort. I'll come along with you. Maybe along the way I can find Thorin." said Balin. Olora nodded in agreement, and she waited on Balin to get what he needed, and when he returned, both Balin and Olora leave the Mountain, first heading into Dale.

Olora could see Tauriel and Kili in the distance and smiled. As she watched them enter the pub. "Ah, their usual meeting spot! She's just the person I wanted to talk to! Lets go to the pub, Balin!" said Olora. Balin smiled and he followed Olora as they entered the pub. As they entered, Tauriel and Kili noticed the two entering.

"What are you two doing here? You're not spying on us are you?" asked Kili, gruffly. "We would never 'spy' on you two. I just needed to go for a walk." said Olora, as she joined them at the table, followed by Balin. "Olora, you look as if you get hit by boulder! Are you alright?" asked Tauriel. "Her and Thorin got into a bad fight tonight. Its rather inexcusable of your Uncle of getting angry with her considering the state she's in. It cannot be helped Olora has mood swings." said Balin.

"Yes, I have noticed that. Olora accidently snapped at me two days ago." said Kili, rolling his eyes. "Kili, I'm sorry I snapped at you okay?" said Olora quickly. Tauriel laughed. "Here is something you'll be looking forward to someday when I become pregnant!" joked the Elf Captain. "Say what?!" exclaimed Kili, his eyes widened. Olora, Balin and Tauriel laughed together. "Oh the look on his face! Priceless!" chuckled Olora. "That would be a great image for Ori to draw!" grinned Balin.

"Stop it! That isn't fair!" snapped Kili, as he made a mock pout on his face, as he folded his arms. Suddenly, they could loud cheering coming from the main common room of the pub. "I wonder what all of that is about?" asked Kili. "They're must be playing some drinking game in the common area." said Tauriel. "I'll go buy us some drinks! Its on me!" said Olora standing up.

"Oh Olora, you don't have to do that! Why don't I go get the drinks? Besides you need to rest! All that walking could cause your ankles to swell!" said Kili. "Kili, please?" said Olora. "Oh, alright! But if you are starting to feel sore, don't blame me!" said Kili, as he watched Olora leave their table. Olora walked up to the bar and ordered the drinks, when she could hear the loud cheering becoming much louder. 'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss'!" some of the patrons chanted loudly.

"Alright, I'll kiss her already! Can you people hold your horses?!" snapped a familiar deep voice in a drunken tone. Olora instantly recognized the voice, as she slowly turned, and she could see Thorin, now in a very drunk state, and to her shock and horror, she could see a human woman with blonde hair, sitting straddle on his lap. "Well don't just stand there, Mae, kiss me!" said Thorin. "Yer bet!" purred the woman, as they two of them embraced in a fiery passionate kiss. Now Olora had forgotten all about the drinks as hurt, anger and rage clouded over her.

She took one of the mugs and thrown it at Thorin. "I HATE YOU!" Olora screamed as she bolted out of the pub. "OLORA?!" cried out Balin, as he seen the woman storming passed him, leaving the pub, slamming the door behind her.

"Something has happened in the common room that has gotten her upset. I'm going to find out who's responsible for this." growled Balin, standing up. "I'm coming with you!" said Kili. "You go and chase down Olora!" said Balin. Tauriel nodded, as she left the table and followed where Olora had went. As for Balin and Kili, they entered the common room, and to their shock and horror, they witnessed Thorin still kissing the woman. "UNCLE!" bellowed Kili as he lunged as his Uncle, pulling him away from the human woman.

"KILI! What in Durin's name are you doing here?! Get out of my way! You're ruining my moment!" roared Thorin, shoving Kili out of his way. But Kili ignored the demands as he struck his Uncle. "How could you? How could you do this to Olora! You have no idea what she has to go through? Haven't you been through this before with our mother when she carried Fili and I? You've been supportive? Remember?! REMEMBER?!" screamed Kili. Thorin remained silent, looking at his nephew, shocked at his youngest nephew's sudden outburst.

"She's very upset you know. She doesn't need to be this upset! Its not only stressing herself, but the unborn child as well! You need to be supportive to her, as you've been supportive with our mother! She needs you, Uncle!" said Kili, tearfully.

"This is no way a King and a father to be should behave. I am disappointed in you, Thorin! You never once acted like this. Not to mention gallivanting with another woman behind your wife's back! You've been raised better than this, Thorin!" Balin scorned the dwarf king, and he quickly looked away. Thorin sat, now stunned as reality finally hitting the dwarf, realizing what he had done. "Kili, have the bar maid brew up some coffee and bring it to your Uncle. He needs to be sober first before we return home." said Balin. Kili nodded, as he walked away.

"And you, woman, stay away from him. He's married!" Balin snapped at the human woman, and the human woman quickly walked away, leaving Balin and Thorin alone. Shortly, Kili returned with a cup of coffee and hands over the cup to Thorin, as Thorin began drinking it. "What I have done? I feel like such a fool! A bloody fool!" said Thorin quietly. "Thorin, you have to start becoming more supportive of her when she is into these moods! You've been through this before with your sister." said Balin.

"Yes, but that's when we still lived in Ered Luin, and I hid myself away in the forge during her moments." said Thorin. "We have a forge in Erebor, you could've went to, to seek solace, Thorin! But no, you have chosen a cowards way of this." said Balin.

"She's never going to forgive me for this." said Thorin, gloomily. "She will forgive you, if you open up to her and be honest. That's all you need to do, Thorin." said Balin.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Olora arrived at the Mountain, as she entered running down the corridors in tears. As she done so, Dis and Dwalin noticed her, as they ran towards the distressed woman. "Olora? Are you alright?" asked Dwalin. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Olora screamed. Dis and Dwalin exchanged looks. "You better go and talk to her, Dis." said Dwalin. Dis nodded, as she turned and followed Olora to the Royal chambers.

The Dwarf princess finally caught up with her, and entered. "Olora, wait! Lets talk about this. What is gotten you so upset?" asked Dis. "You stupid, two faced, pig headed of a brother! That's why I'm upset!" Olora screamed. "What did he do?" said Dis, firmly. _Thorin, I swear I'm going to kill you if you laid a hand on her, _Dis thought. Dis first allowed Olora to sit, and she brought forth a glass of water for Olora to drink to help calm her down. After Olora calmed down, she told her tale of what she observed at the Pub in Dale.

"He did _what?!" _Dis cried out. "You heard me correctly, Dis! I saw him-with her-some drunken pub wh-!" began Olora, wiping away tears.

"Oh! I like to get my hands on him!" ranted Dis, and then she calmed down, and took Olora's hands. "We will get this resolved! There is no sense of my brother behaving this way! He's been through this before, when I carried Fili and Kili-he shouldn't be acting like this now. I'm going to find him!" said Dis. "You don't have to go far, I have found him!" spoke up Balin as he entered, and not too far behind him is Thorin. "You! You! You two faced, pig headed bastard!" screamed Olora as she lunged at Thorin, but Balin held her back.

"Olora, calm down, sit down and calm down, and let Thorin speak." said Balin gently. "You are putting too much stress on our child, please for your safety and our child's safety, stay calm!" said Thorin gently, as he knelt before her. Olora could see tears forming in his eyes. "Olora, I've been such a bloody fool through this whole thing. If you want the nursery the way you want it, you have my full permission!" said Thorin.

"If I ever catch you do anything like that again, I will strangle you!" said Olora.

"Myself as well!" piped in Dis. Thorin shot a glance at his sister. "Bone head!" grumbled Dis, and she walked out of the chamber. Thorin turned his attention back to Olora. Suddenly to Olora's surprise, Thorin gently placed his hands on the Olora's already large belly.

"Listen, my little one, I promise you-I will be kind to your mother, no matter what-she has given me everything that I have hoped for, and without her, I wouldn't be standing here right now-!" Thorin said softly, as he gently massaged Olora's belly. A smile formed on Olora's lips. Thorin looked up at Olora. "Shall we call it a truce, then?" said Thorin. "It's a truce!" laughed Olora. Thorin chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. "Come, we have had a long day, its time to rest. Especially you!" said Thorin, as the two stood up and entered their bedroom.

**Four years later…**

Four years had passed after Olora given birth to twin sons (which is quite rare, especially among dwarves) and she named them Thrain III, and Frerin II, as a tradition to carry on the Royal family names. Frerin had Olora's red hair, while Thrain had Thorin's raven locks. Now at four years old, the two of them are quite a handful. They reminded Thorin a lot of Fili and Kili at that age. One day, it was the day Fili and Kili took up the reigns to baby sit Thrain and Frerin while Olora went to the market.

"Cousin Fee, can we play swords? Please, please, please?" begged Frerin. "Not yet, lad. We have to eat lunch first." said Fili.

"But I want to play swords right now!" Frerin persisted. Fili sighed. "Very well! We'll play swords until your brother gets back from his bath, and then we'll eat!" said Fili, smiling. "Her RAY!" chirped Frerin, now dancing and circling around the dwarf prince. Just as Fili and Frerin was about to begin their play time, Kili came charging into the private Royal chambers, his face paled in fright and worry.

"Kee! What's wrong? Where's Thrain?" asked Fili. "I am so in trouble! Please, _nadad, _don't get angry with me!" said Kili, looking down at his feet. "Kili Durin, where is THRAIN?!" demanded Fili, sternly. "Thrain begged and pleaded to me show him the mines. First I told him no, because he needed a bath first, but then he started throwing a tantrum, and he wouldn't stop until I given in to him." began Kili. "Kili, please tell me you didn't…" began Fili, sternly. "I did, Fee. And now he's injured! Gloin is down there now, he should be up here with him soon.

Balin has sent for Olora. As for Uncle, he hasn't known of the accident yet. Fili, Uncle is going to be very angry." said Kili.

"He SHOULD be angry with you, Kili! You shouldn't give in to him! Now look what happened! You know damn well that Frerin and Thrain are forbidden to go to the mines! You knew it! Why did you let it happen?!" barked Fili. "I'm sorry, Fili, I am really am!" said Kili.

"Kili, I am not the one who you should apologize to! You should apologize to Aunt Olora and Uncle Thorin! You have to face them, Kili." said Fili. "Very well." said Kili, softly. Gloin shortly entered the chamber. "Thrain is in the healing chambers right now. Olora is on her way, and Thorin-well, Kili, be prepared for the worst-he's not in the best of moods!" said Gloin, firmly. "I better take Frerin for a walk, I don't think he should see this." said Fili.

"Where's my brother? Where's Thrain?!" cried out Frerin. "Frerin, your brother injured himself-but don't worry, he'll be fine!" said Fili, gently. "I wanna see my brother!" cried out Frerin. Fili took Frerin in his arms as the dwarfling wept. "I understand what you're going through-its just like with me and Kili! I assure you, Frer, he'll be fine! Trust me! Come, lets go for a walk!" said Fili. Frerin looked up at the blonde dwarf and smiled, as he took Fili's hand as they walked out of the chambers.

An hour later, Thorin came charging into Kili's chambers. "How could you? How could you let this happen?!" barked Thorin, angrily. "Uncle-I'm sorry-I am so, so sorry! It won't happen again." said Kili.

"I'll be sure it won't happen again, because for now on, you will be no longer allowed to watch the boys until further notice!" fumed the dwarf king, and he stormed out of Kili's chamber. Kili sat on the bed, looking down at the floor. Olora ran to Thorin. "Where is he? Where's our son? I came quickly as I could!" said Olora. "In the healing chambers with Oin! Follow me!" said Thorin, as he led Olora to the healing chambers. As they entered, they could see the dark haired dwarfling lying in bed with a bandage on his forehead.

"He got knocked unconscious from a bucket as he entered the mines. Unfortunately he's going to suffer from a brief memory loss, from this! Don't worry, its only temporary, it will go away in time." said Oin. Thorin closed his eyes. Olora wiped a tear from her eye as she looked upon her unconscious son. _I swear if my nephew does this again-I will knock his lights out! _thought Thorin. "I'll stay here with him! You go and rest, love." said Olora. Thorin nodded, as he walked out of the healing chambers.

As for Kili, a mixture of emotions clouded over him. He felt guilty for allowing Thrain to enter the mines, and he also felt that everyone is going to mad at him for the longest time.

_Maybe I better go away for a while, and get some alone time-or better yet, go visit my wife at her post, _thought Kili, as he stood up, and packed his belongings, and he left his chamber and the mountain. Hours later, he arrived at the outskirts of Mirkwood, where he could see Tauriel standing at her post, with Legolas at her side. "Kee! I didn't expect your visit until tomorrow! Why so soon?" asked Tauriel. Kili closed his eyes and sighed.

"I landed in myself in trouble, big time. I messed up and now my family is angry with me, especially Uncle." said Kili. "What did you do?" asked Legolas. Kili shortly explained the situation to the elves. "Oh, Kili! You should know better!" said Tauriel, placing her hands on her hips. "But he kept going on and on, and on and he wouldn't stop, how couldn't I… I don't know." said Kili. "You weren't patient with him, Kee. You need to be patient with the little ones, and giving in to them, makes it worse." said Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I was no spring chicken at that age myself, yes, I should have known better-especially from personal experience. I just needed to get away and gather my thoughts. I'll probably return home tomorrow." said Kili. "How about staying with us for tonight, if, of course our King doesn't mind?" said Tauriel. "Alright. I can do that." said Kili.

Meanwhile in the healing chambers, Thrain came to, luckily he didn't lose his memory. "Amad? Adad?!" the dwarfling spoke up softly, looking around the room. "I'm here, dear boy! Mommy's here!" Olora whispered, as she sat on the bed, caressing the young dwarf's dark locks. "I'm sorry that I got Mister Kili in trouble. Its all my fault! I should have listened to him. Now adad hates him. He hates him because of me!" said Thrain. "No, no, no! Your father doesn't hate Kili, he's only angry that's all." said Olora.

"But he does hate him!" said Thrain. "Thrain, listen to me! Your father doesn't hate him, nor you! We're going to try and put this behind us, okay?" said Olora. "Okay. Can I see Kili?" asked Thrain. Olora smiled. "Alright, I'll go find Kili for you." said Olora, kissing her son on the cheek and she walked out of the healing chambers, leaving Oin to watch over Thrain. By the time Olora reached Kili's chambers, she knocked on the door. "Kili? Are you awake? Kili?" Olora called out. But there was no answer, and she assumed he must be sleeping.

But something in her gut told her otherwise, and she turned the doorknob, surprised the door was unlocked, and she entered the chamber. She not only noticed Kili is not in the room, but some of his belongings are gone too.

_That's great, Kili's gone! Oh-there's a note! _Olora thought as she found a note laying on Kili's bed, and she picked up the note and read it:

_Everyone,_

_I went out for a walk to clear my head and I'm spending the night in the Woodland Realm with the elves. Don't worry, I'll return. I just needed some time away for a little while to collect my thoughts, and Olora, tell Uncle I'm so sorry for what I've done. I will see all of you tomorrow afternoon,_

_Kili. _

Olora closed her eyes and sighed. "That figures." said Olora loudly, as she walked out of Kili's chambers. _I'm going to have a little chat with Thorin on how he's handling the situation, _thought Olora. After going back to the healing chambers to inform her son that Kili is not home, she allowed her son to rest some more, and she returned to her own chambers, hoping to catch Thorin awake. Luckily by the time she entered the chamber, she could see Thorin awake, sitting by the hearth, smoking his pipe.

"Thorin, we need to have a little talk." said Olora, sitting across from Thorin. "What about?" said Thorin. "About how you're handling the situation! Thrain is awake, and now he's all worried that you hate him and Kili." said Olora, firmly. "What?! Why is he thinking that? I don't hate him or Kili! Its just I felt angry at Kili for his actions." said Thorin. "Not only that, Kili has left the Mountain, he's spending the night with the elves. He left behind a note. He needed to clear his head." Olora added.

"I wouldn't blame him for it. He needed the time away." said Thorin softly. "Go and talk to our son Thorin, and assure him." said Olora, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin sighed and he stood up. "Okay, I'll do that." said Thorin, as he put out his pipe and he left his chambers.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shortly, Thorin headed to the healing chambers, and he dismissed Oin's turn on shift, and Thorin sat down in a chair next to his son's bed. Thrain however is still sleeping, and Thorin ended up dozing off himself, as he watched over his son. The next morning, Thrain woke up, and he could see his father, still asleep in a armchair next to the bed.

"_Adad? Adad! _Wake up!" said Thrain. Suddenly, Thorin shortly woke up, and he could see his son sitting up in bed. "My son! You're awake!" murmured the dwarf king as he stretched his arms and sat straight up.

Now Thorin looked at his son seriously. "Thrain, we need to have a little talk." began the dwarf king. "What about, Father?" asked Thrain, quietly. "Listen to me, Thrain, I do not hate you, nor your cousin Kili, okay? I assure you, I don't. I love the both of you. It was just I felt so angry for your cousin not being responsible for your actions! You are also to blame for this, Thrain, for not listening to Kili." said Thorin, gently. "I'm sorry, _Adad, _for not listening to Kili." said Thrain. "You ought to apologize to Kili, not me, okay? Kili is due home sometime today." said Thorin. _Or so I hope, _Thorin thought.

And there was a brief silence between father and son. "How are you feeling now?" asked Thorin. "A little better, not hurting as much. Uncka Oin says I will be able to move around in two days." said Thrain, smiling. "That's good! I have an idea. How about a family trip? Remember how you said you always wanted to meet a hobbit?" said Thorin, smiling.

"Are you going to take me to see Bilbo?!" chirped Thrain with excitement.

Thorin told stories of the courageous hobbit, Bilbo and their quest to reclaim their home. Thorin even written a short song, he composed of their quest, the dragon, the battle, and Bilbo and Olora. But he never had any time to present it to everyone just yet, because there was still bits and pieces to add to the song. "When will we go?" asked Thrain. "Shortly after you and Frerin's birthday party." said Thorin. "Hurray!" chirped Thrain. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called out Thorin.

The door opened, and Kili entered. He had made it back from Mirkwood forest. "Uncle." said Kili softly. Thorin smiled, as he stood up and embraced his youngest nephew. "Welcome home, my lad." said Thorin. And then the dwarf king turned to Thrain, and then back to Kili. "Thrain has something to say to you, Kili." said Thorin.

Thorin backed away, as he allowed Thrain and Kili to talk. "I am really, really sorry Kili for getting you into trouble-I should have listened to you, it won't happen again." said Thrain. Kili took Thrain's hands. "No, it is I who should apologize, cousin. I gave in to you, in which I shouldn't-this is my fault, as much as it as yours." said Kili, bowing his head. "I think its best we should put this behind us. It will help speed up Thrain's recovery." said Thorin.

"_Adad, _remember the song you told me you had written? You promised me you would sing it!" said Thrain. "Not until this evening, lad. I told everyone that I'm going to perform it after supper." said Thorin. "But I like to hear it." said Thrain. "Son, you can hold off until then okay?" said Thorin. "Alright, I'll wait." mumbled Thrain. Later on that evening after supper, Thorin kept his promise. Olora helped Thrain into the Great Hall after supper, so he could listen to his father's performance. She sat him next to his brother Frerin, and she sat beside her sons, as they watched Thorin sitting at his harp, and tuning the instrument.

While Thorin still tuning the harp, there was some dwarves that arrived late, one of them was Bofur, whom had finished up his shift in the mines.

And Gloin, whom also arrived after having a private meal with his wife and son. Once everyone gathered in the Great Hall, Thorin stood up and announced to everyone of his new song he had composed. After that, Thorin took his place at his harp, and he began to play and started t sing. The words came flowing out of his lips as he sung, and he sang it from the heart, piercing through the hearts and souls of those who gathered in the Hall.

Tears formed in Olora's eyes as she listened and watched her husband play his music. Thrain and Frerin took their mother's hand. They could tell in their mother's eyes that she and their father went through a lot during their quest, and it even caused the young dwarflings eyes to tear up. When the song ended, everyone applauded and cheered, and Olora stood up, approaching her husband, as she wrapped her arms around him, placing on kiss on his lips, and brushing a tear from his eye.

That same night, Oin have given Olora and Thorin full permission for Thrain to return to his chambers with his brother, since Thrain is showing strong signs of recovery. After putting the boys to bed, Olora later joins Thorin in their chambers. Once she entered the bedroom, she could see Thorin already removing his boots as he sat upon their bed.

Thorin looked up and smiled at Olora, as she sat beside her husband on the bed. "That song of yours is beautiful, very beautiful." spoke up Olora. Thorin took Olora's hand. "It only had taken me ten minutes to write." said Thorin. "You're kidding me! Only ten minutes?" exclaimed Olora with a amusement. Thorin nodded, as he pulled Olora into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "It's a good idea of taking a family trip to the Shire, Thorin, but I'm concerned of the boys safety. Could we at least wait until they are older to go?" asked Olora.

"Olora, I already made the decision of going. And I will protect them, as you as well. I'm also taking Dwalin and Kili with us. Fili is going to remain behind to take my place while I'm gone." said Thorin. Olora nodded, and she agreed they will continue on their journey to the Shire.

Six weeks later, the day of the twin's birthday came, and a large feast held in their honor. Olora had been busy all morning getting the boys ready for the party, with the help of Lady Dis.

"I look stupid! Can I wear something else?" complained Frerin. "Frer, you're going to wear this if you like it or not. Your Aunt when all the way of making it for you." said Olora. The Dwarf princess chuckled. "He sounds like his father. Thorin is the same way when I made outfits for him." said Dis, grinning.

The boys tunics were dark blue with puffy sleeves and golden buttons. Thrain didn't mind wearing his clothes, and grinned. "Do you think I can charm the little dwarf girls?" said Thrain. "Thrain, aren't you a little too young to flirt?" said Dis. Thrain grumbled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the boys' chambers. "Come in!" said Dis and Olora together. The door opened, and Thorin entered. He grinned. "Well, look at the two handsome lads all dressed up!" beamed the dwarf king, kneeling down to them, and patting their heads.

But only Frerin scowled. "Its itchy! I don't like it." said Frerin. Thorin leaned towards Frerin's ear. "This was your Aunt's doings, wasn't it?" Thorin whispered. Frerin nodded. Thorin looked up at Dis. "We'll discuss their outfits later. I came in here to tell you the feast is about to start." said Thorin. Dis and Olora nodded, and they followed Thorin out of the chambers with Thrain and Frerin at their side. "You don't like their outfits do you?" asked Dis, as they strolled the corridors.

"No, I don't. Some of the things you pick out are really tacky, Dis. And those boys look ridiculous. If you were to allow me to choose something fo them, it would be different." growled Thorin.

"Thorin, why can't you for once allow me to lend a hand? They are my nephews, after all! Besides that, I think they look cute." said Dis. "That's the problem! I don't want them to look 'cute'! I want them to look like princes! Damn it!" hissed Thorin. "They do look like princes, you overgrown oaf!" Dis shot back. Suddenly, Olora released a loud whistle as the dwarves argument heated up, and they quickly fell silent at Olora's whistle. "Enough the two of you! Not in front of the children! This isn't a really good time to argue!" snapped Olora.

"You're right. This isn't. We'll finish this discussion later." grumbled Thorin. "No, this discussion is over." mumbled Dis, and stomped away from them. "I don't see anything wrong with their clothes, Thorin." said Olora. "Oh, now you're taking _her _side?!" complained Thorin. "Thorin? Really? We haven't gotten to the Dining Hall yet and you're already spoiling the mood? Why don't you for once, lighten up and not worry about it!" said Olora. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said the Dwarf King softly, as they entered the Dining Hall. The Royal heralds announced the arrival of the Royal family as they entered.

The family took their seats at the long large table alongside with Fili, Kili, Dis, Balin, Dwalin, and the rest of Thorin's original company.

Once everyone arrived, Thorin stood up and began a short speech, talking about his sons. Once the speech ended and a toast is made, the feast began as servant after servant, brought out plates of food, and dinner is served. Everyone laughed at Thrain as he dove into his food. "I don't know who's worse! Him or Bombur!" laughed Bofur. "Bofur, Thrain hadn't ate in quite a while since his injury-he's very hungry." said Olora, smiling. "I should say so!" said Dwalin. Suddenly, Thrain let out a loud burp, which causing everyone to laugh harder.

"It looks like Thrain wins that one!" laughed Gloin. "And I thought Ori's belches are loud!" said Nori. Dori rolled his eyes. "At least my brother didn't fart! His farts stink!" chimed in Frerin. "Boy, do I know that one well. When you were only an infant, you done that a couple of times on my lap." said Thorin. Dis was laughing so hard, she nearly fell off of her chair. "Breathe, Lady Dis, breathe!" laughed Olora. When dinner ended, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, for the rest of the celebration.

It was time of the opening of gifts. And it didn't take long for both Frerin and Thrain to dive into him. "This is from your mother and I!" said Thorin handing over the gifts to his sons. When Frerin opened his gift, it was a fiddle and a bow.

"A fiddle! I've been wanting one for ages! Thank you, _adad!" _chirped Frerin. Frerin always wanted a fiddle, because he enjoyed watching Fili, Kili and Dwalin play their fiddles. Thrain began opening his present that is wrapped in dark green silk cloth. After he unwrapped it, a silver harp appeared. "A harp? I don't know how to play harp, just yet, but I always wanted one." said Thrain. Thorin smiled. "Don't worry, I will give you the lessons. I made the harp myself you know. Just as my grandfather made my golden harp." said Thorin. Olora smiled.

"Thank you, _adad!" _said Thrain, as he hugged his father. As for the rest of the gifts, both dwarves received their first weapons. Frerin received a bow, daggers and a sword, while Thrain was given a sword and an axe. Thrain held the axe up. "Check out my axe!" beamed Thrain. "Watch out with that axe, lad! You don't want too..!" called out Gloin, when it was too late when Thrain swung it, and cut off a few strands of Kili's hair. "MY HAIR! You-you-little turd!" exclaimed Kili, and he began to chase Thrain around the hall, and everyone laughed.

Once the two stopped chasing each other, Gloin placed a hand on Thrain's shoulder. "Maybe I should start training you once you return from the trip of the Shire!" said Gloin. "Really?" chirped Thrain. "Yes, that's a promise!" said Gloin.

After that was settled down, several of the dwarves took out their instruments, as they began to play and sing. Even Thorin joined in with them on his harp, in the drinking songs, which took Olora by surprise. This was the first time, as long as she known Thorin, he would join in on the drinking music. She was always used to him playing somber tunes on the harp. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation rising in her. Dis took notice of Olora. "Are you okay, Olora?" asked Dis.

"I'm-I'm fine-really!" said Olora, quickly. "Ah-it seems Thorin's harp playing-arouses you, does it?" Dis teased. "How did you?-?" began Olora. "I done the same with my husband Vili, when he played the lute for me, especially the day we got married." said Dis, and her face turned red. Olora laughed. "It makes one feel like a young girl again, does it?" said Olora. Dis nodded, as she turned her attention to Dwalin, whom now is fiercely playing his fiddle, and nearly tripped while he was dancing as well.

"There's another charming one-Master Dwalin. He's been my rock, since the death of my husband passed on." said Dis. Olora smiled. "You like him more than just a friend, do you?" said Olora. "Actually I do, but Dwalin has no idea how I feel for him." said Dis. "You should tell him." said Olora.

"I cannot do that. My brother wouldn't like it, nor Balin." said Dis gravely. "Oh come on! I assure you Thorin is for the idea, and Balin too! There is nothing to worry about-all you need to do speak up." said Olora. Dis smiled. "You are right. I'm going to do that." said Dis. After playing several songs, Thorin decided to stop playing. "I'm going to have Dis put the lads to bed-I'm ready for some alone time with you." said Olora. "I am too." said Thorin, smiling. Olora approaches the dwarf princess, giving her instructions for Thrain and Frerin, and she shortly returned to Thorin.

And the King and Queen left the Great Hall, heading towards their chambers.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**One Year later..**

**The Shire**

**Bag End**

Thorin, Olora, Thrain and Frerin had departed to the Shire shortly after the birthday feast. One year later, the family arrived. "I'm so excited! We get to meet Bilbo!" beamed Thrain. "Listen to me, the both of you! You will be on your best behavior during your visit! And don't touch any of Bilbo's belongings, is that understood?" said Thorin. "We understand, father! We'll be good!" said Thrain and Frerin, together. "Good!" said Thorin, as they approached Bilbo's home.

Thorin knocked on the door. Suddenly, they could hear Bilbo's voice call out from behind the door. "Lobelia, that better not be you!" said Bilbo's voice in frustration. "You don't have to worry, its us, Bilbo! Thorin, Olora and family!" Thorin called out. Bilbo quickly opened the door, and Bilbo grinned. "Thorin! Olora! Do come in!" exclaimed the hobbit cheerfully. "Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to our sons, Thrain and Frerin!" said Thorin, as he pushed the boys gently in front of him.

"Oh, they look so much like you! And twins! Twins are quite rare!" said Bilbo. "You're the hobbit that saved my dad!" cheered Thrain. "Yes, I am the hobbit that saved your dad!" Bilbo chuckled, as he ushered everyone into the dining room, offering food and drink to them. As they sat and ate, the children made Bilbo laugh as they broke in between Thorin, as he had given the hobbit the latest news of Erebor and Dale.

Later, that same night, the family gathered around the fireplace, alongside with Bilbo whom had both Frerin and Thrain sitting on the floor in front of him, as he told his side of the story of his adventures. "I don't get it, I tell them a story, they interrupt me! When Bilbo tells a story, they are listening!" Thorin whispered to Olora. Olora chuckled. "Because Bilbo is quite a story teller, Thorin!" said Olora, smiling at her husband, and taking his hand.

"You were scared when you faced that mean, horrible dragon?" asked Thrain. "No, I wasn't scared at all." said Bilbo, smiling. "And you weren't scared when daddy got sick?" asked Frerin. The room became quite silent, as Bilbo turned his attention to Thorin and Olora, and smiled at them, and then he turned to the young dwarflings. "No, I wasn't scared at all." said Bilbo. "Mister Gandalf is right!" chirped Frerin.

And everyone laughed. "Its getting late, boys. Its time for bed." Olora said, standing up as she took the boys into one of Bilbo's guest rooms. "Do you think your adventures will continue?" asked Thorin. "Actually, for the time being, I'm done with adventures!" said Bilbo, smiling at Thorin, as he lit his pipe.

**The End. **


End file.
